Anthology: Story two
by sabrina9
Summary: Dans les années 30, en Chine, on découvre une facette caché de la société ainsi que deux clans qui se vouent une haine sans merci...


**Anthology :**

**Never lies, Never rumours, Just be scandalous… And kiss me!**

**Story Bonus : Tang Laofu Te Xin Suyu Long**

**(Quand Le Cœur Du Tigre Appartiendra Au Dragon)**

_Mesdemoiselles et messieurs,_

_J'ai le grand honneur de vous présenter le bijou de l'année 2004, le plus beau one-shot jamais écrit par Yuki et moi, le favori de toute l'anthology en exclusivité pour vous et en cadeau de bonne année, je vous demande d'applaudir « Tang Laofu Te Xin Suyu Long » (Bruits de gens qui applaudissent et sifflent à tout va ! ) _

_Trop fort ! Je rigole ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que Yuki et moi, on s'est donné vraiment du mal ! (La preuve, je l'ai bossé jusqu'à 2h30 du mat' jeudi soir enfin vendredi matin ! lol), on y a mis tout notre cœur et amour !_

_C'est notre cadeau de bonne année ! Qu'elle vous soit prospère, on vous souhaite pleins de bonheur, des rentrées d'argent à faire exploser votre compte en banque, des succès sur le plan professionnel (ou scolaire pour la plupart ! lol) et bien sûr, des tonnes de chances en amour !_

_Je rends aussi hommage à tous ceux qui sont morts en Asie, si vous le pouvez, faîtes des dons ! (Même quelques centimes sont les bienvenues ! C'est l'intention qui compte !). Ils en auront grand besoin et il faut savoir aider ses prochains ! Tout le monde n'a pas notre chance ! . Nous avons beaucoup de privilèges par rapport à d'autres, il faut savoir que le monde dans lequel nous vivons n'est pas rose pour tous ! (Vous le savez déjà j'en suis sûre ! ). Bon j'arrête avec mes discours pacifistes et ma morale, mais je veux juste que l'on soit sensible à ce genre de chose car cela pourrait aussi nous arriver ! Breffffffff_

_Je dédie ce fic à plusieurs personnes, tout d'abord, à vous, mes lecteurs, une année de plus s'achève et vous me lisez encore ! Je suis vraiment heureuse ! Ensuite, je dédie ce fic à Suka, Mau et Cora, mes puces, je vous aime, vous êtes géniales ! A mes deux cœurs sur pattes Tina et Sakio qui sont des filles formidables ! Kyara que je connais depuis peu mais que j'adore trop ! lol (envoie-moi tes devoirs de math, je les ferais ! Mdr). Je rajoute une pensée à Syl, mon héroïne puisque que c'est en lisant ses fics que j'ai commencé à écrire ! Un coucou à Ben et Ray, deux amis formidables ! Ma meilleure amie Jessica ! Je t'adore ma chérie ! A Yuki, une fanficteuse et aussi une amie auquel je tiens beaucoup, je t'aime ma Didi ! Euh… j'ai oublié personne ? Attendez, je réfléchis ! lol Ah si ! Mon nounours ! mdr vous lui direz pas hein ? Je t'aime très très fort et beaucoup beaucoup ! (Le premier janvier, ça fera 6 mois ! lol)_

_Bon, j'arrête de déballer ma vie et j'arrête de parler pour Yuki, ma Yukiiiiiiiiiii ! Tu veux dire quelque chose ? Je te laisse de la place t'as vu ? lol le tiers d'une page ! Mdr._

_Ohlé et ça y va les commentaires, je ne crois pas que je ferais aussi long que Sabi mais bon ! Ben un grand merci à tous ceux qui nous ont encouragé durant le fic ! Ca y'est c'est finit, mais bon…Comme Sabi, c'est aussi mon one préféré ! Hihihi ! Et je la remercie d'avoir accepter de faire un duo avec moi parce que c'est une grande auteur à mes yeux. J'embrasse tous mes amis, bon je vais pas faire la liste, j'ai trop la flemme à vrai dire -- , bien je vous laisse à votre lecture et j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira ! Bon voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_ We wish you a happy new year _

_ Yuki et Sab _

_Ps : l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé de même que l'abus de chocolats ! mdr_

Ps2 : CECI EST LA VERSION OFFICIELLE ET CORRIGEE ! Désolé pour l'attente chers lecteurs mais vous l'avez enfin ! lol lol lol

_Chine, 1930_

_Le pays est ravagé par un nouveau mal : la mafia. Elle convertit la nation en corruption, la vente illicite d'armes et le sexe règnent en maîtres. C'est une ère nouvelle qui s'offre au peuple, elle est gouverné par deux grands seigneurs de la mafia chinoise : Syaoran Li et Hatori Fanlei. Leurs clans s'opposent, s'entretuent, se vouent une guerre sans fin et sans merci. Dans le milieu de la haine, de la violence, de la jalousie et de la vengeance, deux êtres vont s'éprendre l'un de l'autre. C'est ici que commence notre histoire…_

_Note : Les deux animaux cités dans ce one (le tigre et le dragon) sont extrait de l'astrologie chinoise ! De même, le titre de ce one est chinois ainsi que d'autres petites phrases qu'on vous traduira bien sûr ! Merci à Yuki ! (You're the best ! héhéhéhéhéhéhé)_

Samoto, le nom du bar encore neutre sur le territoire chinois, aucune guerre de clans mafieux n'y a encore éclaté. La cause est inconnue mais cela permet d'attirer une foule de monde. La nuit est à présent tombé sur la ville de Hong Kong, la lune se montre sous son meilleur jour, une lune pleine et éclatante, comme pour guider les errants vers une vie meilleure. Une foule de voitures était garée devant le bar, comme tous les samedis soirs, preuve que la salle était déjà quasiment pleine. Soudain, une grande voiture noire s'arrêta, les rayons de la lune se reflétant sur le capot du véhicule, le chauffeur descendit et ouvrit la porte arrière, un jeune homme en descendit. Il portait un costume noir avec une cravate verte sur laquelle se dessinait un tigre blanc qui rugissait, le chauffeur déposa une longue veste sur ses épaules et le jeune homme avança vers l'entrée de Samoto. Ses yeux bruns feu pétillaient d'excitation et d'impatience et ses cheveux qui semblaient aussi noire que son costume se révélaient être en fait châtains foncés avec la lumière rouge de l'enceinte du bar. De grande taille et de carrure assez importante, il imposa tout de suite respect en entrant dans la salle. Un long silence accompagnait ses pas, les gens n'osaient pas le regarder dans les yeux, de peur de le contrarier. Il sourit et observa la salle de gauche à droite, il y avait des petites tables tout autour d'une grande scène en face de lui. Sur chaque table, se dressaient une petite nappe rouge et un bougeoir pour éclairer la pièce plongée dans une pénombre presque totale. Tous les chandeliers produisaient une lumière tamisée et les gens présents continuèrent alors leurs occupations. Sur la grande scène, il y avait un jeune homme assis au piano qui jouait une mélodie, éclairé par un projecteur, il chantait une chanson romantique et suave à la fois. Le jeune homme se dirigea ensuite vers une table dans le fond de la salle, visiblement, elle lui était réservée. Il retira sa veste qu'il posa sur sa chaise et s'assit, il claqua ensuite des doigts et une jeune fille s'approcha de lui, légèrement tremblante. Il la regarda, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans et semblait si frêle comparée à lui. Elle portait une robe noire et moulante, chevauchant ses hanches et sa taille avec sensualité, à sa main, elle avait un plateau et sur sa tête, il y avait un petit chapeau avec des oreilles de chat. Ses cheveux courts et noirs étaient attachés en deux petites couettes, sur son visage, on lisait une pâleur extrême, peut-être de la peur…

Serveuse : Vous désirez ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix

Jeune homme : Comme d'habitude

Elle s'éloigna rapidement, en même temps, le jeune homme sur scène termina sa chanson et les deux grands rideaux rouges se refermèrent. Le silence ne se fit pas longtemps car les gens commencèrent à parler et à rire, le jeune homme, seul dans son coin, observait la scène avec attention, normalement, son pianiste préféré devait se produire ce soir. La jeune serveuse revint quelques minutes plus tard, elle déposa une serviette rouge sur la table, un verre de saké ainsi que la bouteille. Malheureusement, cette dernière lui échappa des mains quand elle perdit l'équilibre à cause de ses chaussures trop hautes pour elle, le jeune homme la rattrapa avec agilité et leva les yeux vers elle

Jeune homme : Ne mets pas de talons si tu ne sais pas marcher avec, tu risquerais de te tordre une cheville

Serveuse : Oui, merci Syaoran-sama dit-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement

Elle s'éloigna et les rideaux s'ouvrirent alors, Syaoran se versa un peu de saké, la scène était sombre, Syaoran s'étonna puis le projecteur s'alluma et il vit son pianiste favori, mais il n'était pas seul ! Avec lui, allongée sur le piano, se trouvait une jeune fille qu'il voyait alors pour la première fois. Il débuta au piano puis, la jeune fille entrouvrit ses lèvres pour faire entendre sa voix mélodieuse, elle chantait une musique sensuelle et envoûtante à la fois, mais ce qui retenait l'attention de Syaoran, c'était cette jeune fille. La plus belle qu'il n'ait jamais vu : elle avait la peau doré sur laquelle retombait les mèches de ses cheveux couleur miel, étrange pour une chinoise pensa-t-il alors. Elle se leva soudain avec habilité et souplesse pour descendre du piano et de la scène, elle marcha délicieusement vers son public qui était comme hypnotisé par ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraude. Elle passa entre la foule, fixant parfois le regard vers un jeune homme, effleurant parfois les tables de sa cuisse. Sa robe la mettait vraiment en valeur, ce qui fit croître l'envie de Syaoran de la connaître. Elle parcourait sa poitrine, son ventre, ses hanches et ses fesses de façon à lui donner une silhouette parfaite, elle était chinoise, lui retombant au niveau des chevilles, bleue avec des dessins de fleurs en couleur argent. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Syaoran, il sourit, il voulait la toucher, savoir si elle était réelle ou si elle n'était qu'un rêve quand soudain, elle prononça la dernière phrase de sa chanson, le piano s'arrêta de jouer peu de temps après, elle le regarda, il se noya dans ses yeux si profonds puis, la salle fut plongé dans l'obscurité. Syaoran tourna la tête de tous les côtés, non, pourquoi ce moment avait été si court ? Il devait percer à jour son identité !

La porte de Samoto s'ouvrit soudain dans un grand fracas, Syaoran tourna la tête et vit l'ombre de cinq jeunes hommes entrés. La lumière tamisée de la salle était suffisante à Syaoran pour distinguer son ennemi juré, Hatori Fanlei et ses gardes du corps que l'on surnommait les flammes du dragon. Ils ne quittaient jamais leur roi et vice versa, Syaoran lui, ne perdait pas son temps avec de telles futilités. Syaoran se leva immédiatement, d'une habilité rare, il sortit deux pistolets de son pantalon arrière, Hatori le regarda et sourit, une cigarette à la main comme à son habitude, il fit un pas en arrière et ses quatre acolytes s'avancèrent d'un pas, mitraillette en main. Ils commencèrent à tirer tantôt dans la salle, tantôt vers Syaoran. Ce dernier essayait de les atteindre mais les gens se bousculaient et criaient de toutes part, il battit en retraite, n'étant pas de taille avec ses deux pistolets, pourtant, il continuait à tirer en reculant. Les clients évacuaient la salle par la porte de secours, bientôt, il ne resta plus que le clan de Hatori et Syaoran.

Syaoran : Je croyais que Samoto était un terrain neutre ? dit-il en souriant

Hatori : Désolé, je m'ennuyais de ta présence ! Répondit-il en souriant

Syaoran : Ne m'oblige pas à m'énerver Hatori !

Il jeta ses deux pistolets donc le chargeur était vide et en sortit deux autres, qui étaient dans sa veste, avec une telle vitesse qu'Hatori en fut étonné. La porte de secours claqua alors, on vit apparaître un jeune homme avec un gros pistolet, il tira sur Hatori mais ses gardes du corps se postèrent devant pour le protéger, Syaoran en profita pour s'enfuir grâce au jeune homme qui le couvrait. Il avait l'air enragé et aussi la détermination à sauver Syaoran se lisait dans ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient noirs mais ses yeux bleus et sa peau de porcelaine trahissaient ses origines européennes. Il était légèrement plus petit que Syaoran, de quelques centimètres seulement et sur son nez se posait une paire de lunettes. Son costume chinois bleu marine révéla le symbole d'un tigre qui rugit sur tout le devant. Il suivit ensuite Syaoran une fois sûr que ce dernier était en sécurité et l'une des flammes du dragon se mit à lui courir après, l'européen s'enfuit avec souplesse et agilité, il arriva ensuite à l'arrière du bar et sauta dans une voiture rouge, Syaoran s'y trouvait à l'arrière. Le chauffeur démarra sans tarder, ne prêtant même pas attention aux balles que tirait leur poursuivant.

Syaoran : Merci, Eriol !

Eriol : Toutes mes excuses Syaoran, je n'ai été avertit que trop tard qu'IL allait venir t'attaquer

Syaoran : Ne t'en fais pas mon ami, il n'aurait jamais osé me tuer ! sourit-il

Pendant ce temps, Hatori observait l'ampleur des dégâts qu'ils avaient causés dans le bar, ses gardes du corps investirent les lieux pour tenter de trouver quelques restes que Syaoran aurait peut-être laissés sur place. Hatori se retourna soudain en entendant des bruits de talons derrière lui, il pointa son arme vers l'intrus. Il vit alors une paire de chaussures noires, des longues et fines jambes, une taille attrayante, une poitrine généreuse, des lèvres pulpeuses, un petit nez coquin, des magnifiques yeux verts et des cheveux couleur miel : c'était la demoiselle qui avait chanté quelques minutes plus tôt

Hatori : Petite puce, ne me refais jamais ça, c'est dangereux pour toi… dit-il en rangeant son arme

Chanteuse : Tu as aimé mon numéro ?

Hatori : Je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul !

Hatori était un homme très charismatique de part sa taille et son physique, ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que l'ébène et ses yeux étaient brun foncé, semblables à ceux de Syaoran, exprimant la même ambition de pouvoir. Il portait un costume chinois noir et rouge sur lequel on voyait représenté un dragon. Les quatre gardes du corps revinrent, le premier était brun, il portait une paire de lunettes. Des mèches retombaient de part et d'autres sur sa nuque, son front. Ses yeux mauves exprimaient beaucoup de froideur et de rancœur, son nom était Hitoshi. Le second avait les yeux et les cheveux d'un rouge foncé, on dit que lorsqu'il tue, ses yeux deviennent rouge écarlate, son nom était Daichi. Le troisième lui ressemblait à une fille malgré son corps typiquement masculin, il avait de très longs cheveux blonds qu'il tressait souvent en natte, son nom était Azuki. Et enfin le dernier et le quatrième avait les cheveux courts et mauves pourpres, ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que le néant, son nom était Shizuki. A eux quatre, ils formaient les flammes du dragon, dragon étant le symbole de Hatori Fanlei, l'un des deux chefs de la mafia chinoise. Azuki apporta à Hatori une veste mais pas n'importe laquelle, la veste de Syaoran que ce dernier avait oublié en partant. Il la déposa sur les épaules de la jeune chanteuse, de peur qu'elle n'attrape froid sans doute.

Hatori : Elle fait office de cadeau, un trophée pour moi, quel imbécile, il a laissé l'une de ses plus belles vestes, n'es-tu pas d'accord Sakura ?

La jeune femme se contenta de lever les yeux vers lui et de lui sourire gentiment. Ils quittèrent les lieux en entendant les sirènes de polices, visiblement, ils étaient déjà au courant qu'une fusillade avait eu lieu ici. Mais, de toute manière, les forces armées ne pouvaient rien face à la mafia chinoise, la majorité des haut-responsables étant déjà envenimée par le poison que se trouvait être celle-ci.

Leur voiture roula un bon moment, les quatre gardes du corps toujours sur le qui-vive, de peur que Syaoran ne riposte après cette soirée mouvementée. Finalement, le véhicule arriva devant une ancienne mais immense maison, les deux grands portails de fer s'ouvrirent et la voiture s'arrêta. Azuki aida Sakura à sortir de la voiture en lui tendant sa main, puis, Hatori fit de même qu'elle, heureux de rentrer chez lui. Ils franchirent le porche de la maison, tous détendus mais aussi très fatigués. Une jeune fille ouvrit la porte en entendant le maître des lieux arriver, elle s'inclina en signe de respect et une longue file de jeunes filles en tenues de domestiques fit de même pour saluer Hatori. Elles les débarrassèrent de leurs superflues et Hatori se rendit immédiatement dans sa salle personnelle, accompagnée de Sakura. Quand il ouvrit la porte, on vit que le lieu était immense, au mur, se trouvait un grand tableau représentant un dragon et un tigre en train de se battre ainsi qu'un portrait de lui-même, au milieu de ses compagnons et de Sakura, mais à l'époque, elle était plus jeune. Au centre, il y avait un grand siège qui lui était réservé et tout autour, une bibliothèque, une collection d'art chinois comprenant des vases, des statues, tous de la plus grande valeur. Cet endroit lui était réservé et il fut plus que fâché de voir qu'une intruse s'était invitée sans son autorisation. Cette personne était une jeune fille d'environ dix-huit ans et se trouvait être installée sur le siège d'Hatori. Sa robe mauve et ses jambes croisées ne cachaient en rien ses cuisses, elle lisait tranquillement sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Ses longs cheveux noirs se promenaient sur ses épaules, sa nuque et son front. Ses yeux verts ne faisaient que parcourir le livre avec grand intérêt. Sakura sourit et hocha la tête en la voyant tandis qu'Hatori, lui, fonça vers elle et d'un revers de la main droite, expulsa le livre de la jeune fille à terre.

Hatori : Qui t'a permit d'entrer ? cria-t-il

Jeune fille : Allons Hatori, tu oublies à qui tu parles ! sourit-elle

Hatori : Je pourrais te faire la même remarque, maintenant, sors de ce fauteuil avant que je ne m'énerve Reilan !

Reilan : Mais… Je m'ennuyais de toi… dit-elle boudeuse

Sakura : Comme à ton habitude, tu ne sers à rien… se moqua-t-elle

Reilan : Qu'est-ce qu'ELLE fait là ? demanda-t-elle en la pointant du doigt

Hatori : Sakura vit ici je te signale

Reilan : Et moi pas ! Trouves-tu cela normal ? De plus, tu ne m'autorises jamais à t'accompagner, par contre, ELLE y a toujours droit ! Que cela signifie-t-il Hatori ?

Hatori : Juste que Sakura est ma petite puce ! dit-il en prenant Sakura dans ses bras tout en lui frottant la tête de sa main

Reilan : Hatori ! Tâche de ne pas omettre que je suis ta fiancée !

Hatori : Reilan, rentre chez toi, tu me fatigues ! dit-il avec un regard menaçant

Voyant qu'elle commençait à énerver sérieusement Hatori, Reilan se retira non sans colère, elle claqua la porte de la pièce et Sakura regarda Hatori

Hatori : Qu'y a t il ?

Sakura : Sais-tu qu'elle est jalouse de moi ?

Hatori : Cela n'a pas d'importance Sakura, n'y fais pas attention ! Elle ne comprendra jamais, toi tu sais ce que je ressens et ce que je veux, c'est ce qui compte ! dit-il en lui prenant la main. Bien, tu as mérité un peu de repos ! Va !

Sakura l'embrassa sur la joue puis s'inclina, après quoi, elle s'en alla. Elle parcourut un long couloir puis tourna à droite, ses pas résonnaient sur le marbre, elle ouvrit une porte et trouva Reilan en face d'elle

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ce sont MES quartiers ! Hatori me les a donnés ! Va-t-en !

Reilan : Tu me fais de la peine ! Hatori ne fait que se servir de toi comme il s'est toujours servit des femmes ! Tu fais partie de sa collection ! Il n'a toujours eu que de la pitié pour toi !

Sakura : Tu es peut-être sa fiancée mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant qu'il t'aime ! Loin de là ma chère ! dit-elle en souriant

Reilan éprouva tant de colère à ce moment là que son visage fut transformé par la rage, elle saisit un vase, prête à le casser sur Sakura mais celle-ci, plus rapide, saisit le petit couteau qu'elle avait caché sous sa robe, au niveau de sa cuisse droite et le lança en direction de Reilan, le couteau lui effleura la joue et du sang commença à couler le long de son visage, une blessure légère mais présente. Reilan, sous le choc, s'écroula sur les genoux tandis que le couteau alla se planter dans le mur derrière elle, elle restait à terre, sans parler ou même bouger.

Sakura : Ne me fais pas rire ! Hatori m'a gardé près de lui pour mes capacités, pour ce que je suis peut-être ne suis-je pas sa fiancée mais je lui suis plus utile que toi ! C'est toi qu'il utilise et non moi pour ses besoins… personnels… dit-elle en souriant

Reilan : Tu ne sais rien, tu n'es rien, juste une fille du peuple, tu es indigne d'être auprès d'Hatori ! La honte le souille par ta simple présence ! dit-elle en se relevant lentement

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et Azuki entra dans la pièce, quelques cris l'avaient alerté, il regarda Sakura puis Reilan et dévisagea cette dernière

Azuki : Reilan, que fais-tu dans les quartiers de Sakura ? Hatori-sama t'a dit de partir ! Sakura, Hatori-sama veut te voir…

Reilan : Combien de fois as-tu eu Azuki dans ton lit pour me le mettre à dos ? Chuchota-t-elle à Sakura

Sakura la fusilla du regard et Reilan s'en alla, toutes les deux ne cessaient de se défier et la rivalité et tension ne faisaient que croître à ce moment précis, Azuki, exaspéré, fini par presque mettre Reilan à la porte d'un coup de pied. Sakura s'assit un moment et Azuki vint s'agenouiller près d'elle.

Azuki : Petite Sakura, ne sois pas triste, quoi qu'elle dise, nous t'aimons tous ! Elle t'envie, elle t'en veut… Tu as ce qu'elle n'a pas malgré son statut !

Sakura : Azuki, est-ce que Hatori t'a déjà dit, ne serait-ce une fois qu'il regrettait de m'avoir pris sous son aile ?

Azuki : Tu es l'une des meilleures choses qui lui soit arrivé ! dit-il en lui souriant

Il se releva et tendit la main vers Sakura, elle la saisit et se redressa, ensemble, ils se rendirent dans la grande salle de réunion du clan Fanlei, Hatori y était déjà présent ainsi que les trois autres flammes. C'était une grande salle où se trouvait une immense table ovale, en bois vernis ou y était gravé un dragon rouge. Au plafond, il y avait un lustre de cristal et sur le mur, un grand portrait d'Hatori et Sakura. Ils s'installèrent sous le regard mauvais d'Hitoshi qui apparemment, prenait très mal le faire qu'Azuki soit arrivé main dans la main avec la jeune fille.

Hatori : Hitoshi ! Cria-t-il

Hitoshi le regarda immédiatement en baissant les yeux, Hatori avait deviné les pensées de ce premier d'un seul coup d'œil, il ne permettait pas que les comptes personnels viennent troubler la réunion qui allait avoir lieu. Une fois finie, tous sortirent du bureau excepter Sakura, elle s'avança vers Hatori et le regarda

Hatori : Qu'y a-t-il ?

Sakura : Hatori-sama, ne t'ai t'il jamais arrivé de penser que me recueillir n'a jamais été d'une grande utilité ?

Hatori : Comment peux tu penser cela ? Petite Sakura, je t'aime et chaque jour que Dieu fait, je suis heureux de t'avoir connu

Il l'a serra très fort dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front

Hatori : En plus, tu m'es d'une grande aide!

Sakura : Ah bon ? demanda-t-elle curieusement

Hatori : Oui ! Te souviens-tu du jour ou…

_Flash-back :_

Homme : Il est vraiment en retard ! Que peut-il bien faire ? Cela fait 2 heures que je l'attends ! Avez-vous bien précisez l'endroit, le Jardin des Cerisiers

Le Jardin des Cerisiers était un restaurant japonais, la structure auquel était fait cet endroit était essentiellement du bois et du bambou. Il avait été construit en 2 étages, le rez de chaussée était constituer d'un restaurant traditionnel avec une scène où des groupes ou chanteurs venaient se produire et l'étage était consacré à des salles séparées où les personnes mafieuses venaient faire leur business (ce restaurant avait été financé par Hatori)

Autre Homme : Ne vous inquiétez pas, il viendra, j'en suis sûr

Puis, on vit arriver dans un grand fracas, un des Seigneurs de la Chine accompagné de ses 4 acolytes et une petite jeune fille âgé d'une dizaine d'année. Ils marchaient le long d'une allé où tout le monde s'inclinait en gage de respect. Hatori qui menait le groupe, portait un pantalon noir accompagné d'une veste noire lui arrivant aux genoux où se dessinait dans son dos un dragon rouge sortant ses griffes, en dessous il avait revêtit une chemise rouge bordeaux et à son cou était accroché une petite chaîne en argent sans oublier la cigarette qu'il fumait, cela le rendait encore plus irrésistible. Il était suivit de Shizuki et Hitoshi, le premier portait une longue veste noire au col rouge fermé jusqu'au bassin, qui lui arrivait aux pieds accompagné d'un pantalon rouge et le second était vêtu d'un costume noir d'une chemise bordeaux où se logeait une cravate noire et d'un pantalon noir. Ceux qui suivaient ces derniers étaient Daichi et Azuki, Daichi portait une chemise rouge ouverte laissant entrevoir son torse ainsi qu'un pantalon noir et le dernier portait une veste bordeaux sans manches lui arrivant à la même hauteur que la veste d'Hitoshi ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. Enfin la jeune fille, qui n'était autre que Sakura, portait un haut traditionnel chinois rose lui arrivant au bassin avec un pantalon court de la même couleur, les cheveux attachés en deux petites couettes.

Ils montèrent des escaliers et arrivèrent dans une salle où il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une table et deux chaises, Shizuki et Azuki lui ouvrit les deux portes coulissantes, Daichi le fit s'asseoir en lui tirant la chaise et Hitoshi lui écrasa la cigarette dans un cendrier (qu'est ce qu'on ferait pas pour son maître, pffff)

Hatori : Bien, nous pouvons commencer la réunion

Homme : Hatori-sama, vous êtes en retard

Hatori : Calmez-vous, mon ami je ne suis jamais en retard, j'ai souvent des imprévus (tu parles la raison pour laquelle, il est pas venu plus tôt, c'est parce qu'il a passer les 2 heures à jouer avec Sakura ! mdr Yuki). Langer-san, vous me paressez tendu, les affaires vont bien en Europe ?

Langer : Non, tout va mal à cause de la guerre mondiale, les marchés s'écroulent et Syaoran-sama a retiré pas mal de ses actions

Hatori : Comment ? Cria t'il en tapant du poing

Langer : Il a été informé par ses contacts de la situation, c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'investit plus

Hatori : Mais j'avais pris soin à ce qu'il ne soit au courant de rien et quand ses affaires auraient été au plus bas, je les auraient rachetées ! hurla-t-il

Langer : Je suis désolé

Hatori : Arrangez-vous pour qu'il se remette sur le marché

Langer : Je ne le peux pas

Hatori : Vraiment ?

Langer : Je ne veux plus être mêlé à cette affaire, tout va trop loin

Hatori claqua des doigts et Sakura s'avança

Langer : Vous voulez me faire tuer par une gamine

Hatori : C'est un défi que vous me lancez ?

Langer : Elle ne fera pas le poids contre mes hommes

Deux gardes du corps apparurent derrière Langer, Sakura rigola puis les regarda attentivement. Les 2 hommes sortirent leur katana mais en une fraction de seconde elle avait disparue et se retrouva derrière eux, elle sauta agilement sur l'un, sortit une dague affûtée comme un katana et elle trancha la gorge de ce dernier, Langer, choqué, fit un geste de la main pour ordonner à son autre garde du corps d'attaquer

Langer : Tue-la !

L'autre homme s'avança doucement vers elle et tenta de la frapper à coup d'épée mais elle esquiva en se baissant et lui enfonça son arme en plein cœur. Elle s'avança vers Langer et elle coupa une mèche rebelle de ses cheveux tout en le regardant, elle lécha le sang qui se trouvait sur son couteau et rigola, elle retourna au près d'Hatori qui reprit l'arme de Sakura

Hatori : N'est-elle pas un prodige ?

Langer : Je… euh….

Hatori : Maintenant trouvez une solution pour Syaoran ! dit il avec un ton grave

Langer : Je… oui Hatori-sama

Fin du Flash-back 

Sakura et Hatori sourirent à ce souvenir, c'est vrai que dès son plus jeune âge, Sakura était une guerrière hors-paire et l'une de ses meilleures cartes. Une femme qui sache se battre et qui soit tout aussi belle était bien rare mais il venait de trouver un vrai trésor.

Pendant ce temps, Syaoran et Eriol étaient arrivés au manoir Li. Wei, le majordome, vint de suite s'occuper de son maître, il le débarrassa de ses affaires et s'empressa de lui apporter du thé dans son bureau. Syaoran s'y était rendu peu de temps avant, fixant la grande fenêtre qui menait sur toute la ville, il sourit en repensant à ce pays qu'il chérissait tant. Pourtant, il lui manquait quelques parts, en effet, Syaoran avait sous son contrôle les deux-tiers du pays, le tiers qui restait appartenait à Hatori. Ce dernier voulait toujours plus alors il entrait sans cesse en conflit avec Syaoran pour gagner des territoires. Mais il avait beau faire, Syaoran restait maître de ce qui lui appartenait déjà.

Il fixa ensuite la lune, pareil à tout à l'heure, l'image de la chanteuse se dessina dans le ciel à travers l'imagination de Syaoran, il se rappela chaque geste qu'elle avait effectué, sa façon de marcher, sa façon de chanter et surtout, son regard. Un regard qui pétrifierait quiconque par sa profondeur, il lisait tant de détresse en elle, tant de chagrins. Que lui avait fait la vie pour qu'elle soit si mélancolique ?

Voix : A quoi rêves-tu ?

Syaoran se retourna immédiatement et vit Eriol assit devant lui, il s'était servit un verre de thé et s'apprêtait à le boire.

Syaoran : Quand es-tu rentré ? Quand le thé a-t-il été servit ?

Eriol : Le thé je l'ignore mais moi, cela fait cinq minutes que je suis là !

Syaoran : Je pensais juste… à… une mystérieuse inconnue

Eriol : Je te connais bien, c'est plus que cela ! Veux-tu que j'investisse ? demanda-t-il en buvant sa tasse de thé

Syaoran : Non, merci mais je préfère apprendre à la connaître par moi-même ! dit-il en souriant

Eriol : C'est sérieux alors ! Syaoran, le roi de la mafia chinoise qui joue aussi bien avec les femmes que l'argent s'éprend d'une jeune femme ! Rigola-t-il

Syaoran : Rigole mon ami, nous verrons ce que tu diras quand tu la rencontreras !

Deux jours de pluie étaient passés, Syaoran n'était pas retourné à Samoto depuis même si l'envie ne manquait pas mais pourtant, il devait faire abstraction de tout cela pour assurer son rôle. Un conflit avait éclaté dans un quartier reculé de la ville, Syaoran avait déjà perdu trente de ses hommes, morts durant une fusillade. En arrivant sur les lieux, il constata l'ampleur des dégâts, les immeubles avaient été pillés, ses hommes assassinés, les quelques femmes et filles qui y logeaient avaient disparus, quant aux petits garçons, ils avaient été séquestrés dans les caves. Syaoran était fou de rage et il voulait savoir qui avait fait cela et surtout, pourquoi. Les responsables avaient sacrifié des vies innocentes pour le provoquer, cela était sûr car personne n'avait encore jamais osé s'attaquer à son territoire. La situation empirait pour lui, à ce massacre s'ajoutait le fait que désormais, les personnes sous sa protection étaient inquiètes pour leurs propres vies. Syaoran ne savait plus où donner de la tête malgré l'aide précieuse d'Eriol, son fidèle ami et conseiller mais aussi cousin. Ils décidèrent, ensemble, de faire de nouveau respecter la limite des territoires en préparant un plan offensif, bien sûr, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas à ce moment là c'est que les véritables responsables n'étaient pas ceux qu'ils croyaient.

Sakura était dans une pièce presque sombre, les seules lueurs de la salle étaient fournies par deux bougies. Elle respirait rapidement, essoufflée et appuyait le poids de son corps sur une lance en bois. Elle transpirait abondamment, si bien que malgré l'obscurité des lieux, on apercevait ce qui semblait être des gouttes de sueur tomber à terre. Soudain, une ombre surgit derrière elle à une vitesse effrayante, elle la sentit passer dans son dos puis réapparut devant elle, elle saisit sa lance et contra la personne qui était en train de l'attaquer. Elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour la repousser et eut beaucoup de difficultés, si bien, qu'elle recula, ses pieds glissant sur le parquet. Elle courut vers la personne et sauta au-dessus de lui, empoigna sa lance pour la lui planter dans le dos mais cette dernière lança sa lance dans les airs et saisit la sienne en penchant son dos vers Sakura, en arrière puis la fit basculer devant elle, Sakura s'écroula au sol dans un bruit à réveiller les morts tellement la personne mit de la puissance dans sa contre-attaque. Sakura haletait, le souffle court, la personne s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla

Personne : Tu as fait quelques progrès mais je ne te conseille pas de t'arrêter pour autant ! Tu as peut-être augmenté ta puissance mais tu as perdu en vigilance ! C'est très décevant !

Sakura : Je sais, Hitoshi-san…

Hitoshi : Tâche de ne pas manquer les entraînements cette fois ! Je te réévaluerais dans trois jours

Sakura : Mais… Si Hatori…

Hitoshi : Tu effectueras les missions d'Hatori-sama et tu suivras mes entraînements !

Sakura : Mais… Cela fait beaucoup…

Hitoshi : Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à répliquer !

Voix : Laisse-la un peu tranquille Hitoshi…

Sakura : Ce n'est rien Azuki…

Azuki ralluma les lumières de la pièce, elle ressemblait à une salle d'entraînement, aux murs, des dizaines de katanas étaient accrochés ainsi que diverses armes blanches. Le plafond de la salle était soutenu par des poutres dont Hitoshi se servaient souvent pour se muscler les bras et les jambes.

Hitoshi : Azuki, tu es dans ma salle, tu te dois d'obéir à mes règles !

Azuki : Je n'ai aucune raison de me soustraire à tes conditions, viens Sakura dit-il en lui tendant sa main

Sakura le regarda, hésitante, puis se tourna vers Hitoshi qui la fixait avec reproches, elle ne sut que faire quand elle entendit des pas se diriger vers le couloir, elle espérait être sauvée par cette personne mais cela ne se fit pas. Shizuki passa près d'eux, tourna le regard vers la salle puis continua son chemin sans dire un mot.

Sakura : Hum… Je… Je vais aller me doucher. Merci pour ce cours Hitoshi-san ! dit-elle en s'inclinant devant lui

Il fit de même et la regarda s'éloigner, Azuki lui lança un regard noir et sortit de la pièce mais Hitoshi répliqua à son regard de défiance et lui jeta la lance de Sakura. En entendant l'objet s'approcher de lui, Azuki tourna l'œil puis se retourna et saisit la lance de la main droite.

Hitoshi : Tu as de bons réflexes !

Pour seule réponse, Azuki cassa la lance sur sa cuisse droite et jeta ce qu'il en restait au pied d'Hitoshi, surpris de sa réaction

Azuki : Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire mais ça ne marchera pas, désolé de te le dire

Hitoshi : On ne mélange pas le travail et le plaisir Azuki, ne l'oublie jamais ! D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sûre qu'Hatori-sama apprécierait !

Azuki : Cela ne te concerne en rien, tâche de ne pas interférer

Sakura prenait un bain, des femmes lui lavaient le dos et les cheveux, Sakura rêvassait de son côté. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de penser à sa mission, elle savait qu'elle était de la plus grande importance pour Hatori et elle ne devait pas le décevoir, il avait placé énormément de confiance en elle.

Elle finit par sortir du bain et une jeune servante lui fit enfiler un peignoir de bain en soie, elle l'attacha puis sortit, elle croisa Hatori dans le couloir et s'inclina devant lui, il sourit et lui tapota la tête

Hatori : Ne prends pas froid !

Elle se retira dans ses quartiers et fut surprise de voir Azuki dans sa chambre. Il avait posé une robe sur son lit et était assis dans un fauteuil, il l'observait avec intensité.

Sakura : Azuki ? Que… Que fais-tu là ?

Azuki : Hatori-sama te fait savoir que tu dois partir en mission ce soir

Sakura : Bien sûr…

Azuki : Sakura, est-ce que tu… ? Dit-il en se levant

Elle recula d'un pas devant la soudaine expression sérieuse du jeune homme, il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha en sa direction mais le jeune homme sentit qu'on les observait, il leva les yeux et vit Hatori, adossé à la porte et les regardant, visiblement, il était de mauvaise humeur

Hatori : Azuki, suis-moi !

Il s'exécuta et suivit son seigneur tandis que Sakura fermait sa porte. Les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent dans la salle privée d'Hatori qui plaqua Azuki contre le mur avec violence, Azuki baissa les yeux

Hatori : Ne la touche jamais, ne pose plus tes yeux sur elle, je ne t'autorise plus à le faire !

Azuki : C'est injuste Hatori-sama…

Hatori : Silence ! Cria-t-il, la vie de notre clan est en danger et pendant que j'essaye de le sauver, je te surprends à vouloir séduire MA Sakura ?

Azuki : Je suis désolé Hatori-sama, cela ne se reproduira plus…

Hatori : Bien, je l'espère pour ta vie !

Pendant ce temps, Sakura s'habillait, elle avait revêtu une robe de soirée blanche, ce soir, elle allait partir en mission et elle était de la plus haute importance. Elle entra dans la salle de réunion, cette dernière ne comportait que la seule présence de Shizuki, il était assis à sa chaise comme à son habitude et attendait en silence, il ne leva même pas les yeux vers Sakura. Elle s'installa et le fixa longuement, puis, elle se décida à prendre la parole, après tout, il n'allait pas la manger.

Sakura : Hum… Shizuki-san ? dit-elle d'une toute petite voix

Il la regarda avec un regard dur et sérieux à la fois, ses yeux froids la firent frissonner, jamais encore, elle n'avait ressentit tant de rancœurs à son égard. Elle tripotait ses mains par nervosité et tenta de trouver ses mots.

Sakura : C'est… Dans quelques jours, c'est l'anniversaire d'Hatori-sama… Je pensais enfin… Je pense que cela lui ferait plaisir d'organiser une fête en son honneur… dit-elle d'une petite voix tremblante

Shizuki : Oui, sans doute…

Sakura : Alors c'est décidé !

Shizuki : Ne faut-il pas demander aux autres ? Ils ont aussi leur mot à dire à ce sujet ! dit-il d'une voix ferme

Sakura : Et… Et bien, je leur en ai déjà parlé, tu étais le dernier à prévenir et…

Shizuki : Qu'il en soit ainsi, maintenant, silence ! dit-il d'une voix rauque

Sakura : D'a… D'accord !

Elle fit le tour de la pièce du regard et joua avec ses tresses en attendant la venue des autres, Azuki rentra en premier, il ne jeta aucun regard vers Sakura, elle en fut d'ailleurs étonnée, son indifférence était inhabituelle. Les trois autres arrivèrent peu après, seul Hitoshi resta devant la porte

Hatori : Sakura, tu pars avec Hitoshi, il t'accompagnera pour ta mission

Sakura : Oui ! dit-elle en souriant

Elle se leva et s'en alla avec Hitoshi, Azuki les regarda brièvement après quoi, il baissa les yeux machinalement.

Sakura : Hitoshi-san, est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec Azuki ?

Hitoshi : Pourquoi poses-tu la question ? dit-il avec calme

Sakura : Pour rien…

Hitoshi : Il y a des règles à respecter et Azuki n'en a pas tenu compte, maintenant, concentre-toi sur ce que tu as à faire, rien d'autre ne compte

Sakura : Quand est-ce que je rentrerais ?

Hitoshi : Avant l'anniversaire d'Hatori-sama, ne t'en fais pas !

Leur voiture s'arrêta devant un hôtel, Hitoshi sortit et tendit la main à Sakura, elle observa les yeux avec attention puis se tourna vers Hitoshi

Sakura : Au-revoir

Hitoshi : Fais attention petite puce ! dit-il sérieusement

Sakura : Hatori me le dit souvent !

Hitoshi rentra dans la voiture et s'en alla, Sakura le regarda partir, sa valise à ses côtés, elle la porta et pénétra dans le bâtiment. Elle arriva à la réception et on lui tendit une clé qu'elle saisit, un jeune homme vint prendre sa valise et il la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois installée, Sakura ouvrit la fenêtre en grand. La vue donnait sur toute la ville, Hatori savait que Sakura adorait la contempler. La chambre était composée d'un lit avec à sa droite une étagère. Sur la gauche, il y avait une petite porte menant à la salle de bain. Enfin, à côté de la fenêtre, il y avait une coiffeuse, elle s'y posa et commença à se coiffer et maquiller. Une fois finie, elle descendit de l'hôtel et rangea sa clé dans un petit sac. Elle arriva devant Samoto et passa par la porte arrière, pris le soin de saluer quelques personnes qu'elle connaissait depuis peu, enfin, elle attendit dans sa loge. Elle vit alors accrochée à sa penderie la veste de Syaoran qu'Hatori lui avait offerte quelques jours auparavant. Elle l'observa de haut en bas et fouilla dans les poches, il y trouva une chaîne d'où y était pendu un pendentif avec un fermoir, elle essaya de l'ouvrir mais rien n'y fit, elle ne pouvait voir ce qu'il contenait. Elle le rangea alors dans son sac, soudain, on toqua à la porte, elle s'ouvrit et une personne lui fit signe : Sakura devait entrer en scène immédiatement. Elle approuva d'un signe de la tête et se leva, se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir pour s'assurer que tout était parfait et traversa les coulisses. Elle entendit Satoru terminer sa chanson, puis, il passa les grands rideaux, il sourit en la voyant et s'éloigna. La lumière s'éteignit, Sakura s'avança vers la scène, légèrement tremblante, elle avait toujours le trac avant de chanter, elle inspira profondément et ferma les yeux un instant. Puis, les rideaux se rouvrirent, elle saisit le micro et commença à chanter un solo, la lumière du projecteur s'alluma vers elle et elle fixa le public. Tout le monde l'applaudit et elle continua de chanter en souriant, elle était assez connue désormais et beaucoup venait juste pour l'entendre chanter. La porte de Samoto s'ouvrit, on reconnut Syaoran qui faisait son entrée, elle le regarda brièvement et termina le refrain de sa chanson pour commencer à descendre de la scène. Elle s'orienta ensuite en direction de Syaoran très lentement, en prenant soin de ne pas trop faire paraître son attention envers lui, quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle le fixa et débuta le refrain de sa chanson pour la deuxième fois, comme la dernière fois, Syaoran était captivé par son regard, il sortit une rose qu'il lui tendit, elle l'accepta en hochant légèrement la tête et regagna sa loge sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Sakura était assise à sa coiffeuse quand elle aperçut une personne adossée à sa porte grâce à son miroir, elle continua de se brosser les cheveux en l'ignorant presque.

Syaoran : Bonsoir Gente Demoiselle

Sakura : Je ne crois pas vous connaître

Syaoran : Pourtant, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, vous chantiez et moi je vous observais

Sakura : Alors je dois connaître mille et une personnes…

Syaoran : Permettez-moi de vous demander votre nom

Sakura : Ma mère m'a toujours interdit de parler avec des inconnus

Syaoran : Il est un peu tard pour ça…

Sakura : Sakura, je m'appelle Sakura…

Syaoran arbora un regard mélancolique et ses yeux perdirent de leur dynamisme dans l'instant, elle le nota immédiatement et se retourna vers lui

Sakura : Qu'y a t il ?

Syaoran : Il se trouve que… Ca n'a pas d'importance… dit-il en souriant

Il s'approcha d'elle et sortit un énorme bouquet de roses caché derrière son dos qu'il lui tendit, elle le regarda et se leva

Sakura : Je ne peux accepter, je suis navré

Syaoran : Mais pourquoi ?

Sakura : Ne serais-ce pas vous donner un faux espoir que de les accepter ?

Syaoran : Très bien, mais je n'attends rien en retour, je vais les laisser là, sur la petite table basse, vous en ferez ce que vous voudrez chère Sakura dit-il en souriant

Il s'éloigna sur ces derniers mots et elle se rassit pour finir de se coiffer, elle avait entre les mains sa brosse et une mèche de cheveux qu'elle peignait délicatement, elle aperçut une ombre à travers le miroir et arbora un regard sérieux

Sakura : Je sais ce que je fais !

Syaoran sortit par l'arrière du bar, craignant une nouvelle attaque d'Hatori, non pas qu'il avait peur de l'affronter mais plutôt parce qu'il ne voulait plus causer de problèmes au patron de Samoto, un vieil ami. Il passa devant une jeune femme qu'il ne remarqua même pas, en revanche, elle, elle le reconnut. C'était une jeune femme d'à peine dix-neuf ans, ses longs cheveux étaient noirs avec de légers reflets mauves, ses yeux perçants et pleins de malice étaient de couleur semblable à sa chevelure. Elle était assise sur des caisses en bois, comme si elle attendait quelqu'un.

Jeune femme : Li-sama ! Cria-t-elle soudain

Syaoran se figea et s'arrêta immédiatement, elle sauta de sa place et couru vers lui, malgré le fait qu'elle portait des chaussures à talons et une robe longue et fendue le long de sa cuisse droite, elle pouvait se déplacer très agilement tel un félin, elle leva la jambe vers lui, prête à lui donner un coup de pied en pleine tête mais ce dernier se retourna en souriant et se contenta de l'arrêter très tranquillement avec sa main droite. Elle baissa sa jambe et sourit en lui sautant dans les bras

Syaoran : Tomoyo, je suis content de te revoir moi aussi, mais je pense qu'Eriol le sera bien plus encore !

Tomoyo : Je l'espère ! ¬¬ En espérant qu'il n'est pas allé courtiser une charmante jeune demoiselle en mon absence !

Syaoran : Tomo ! Tu sais très bien que jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille, nous avons beau être cousin, nous ne ressemblons pas ! dit-il en souriant

Tomoyo : Oui et bien, j'aimerais que toi, tu arrêtes de flirter à tout vent !

Syaoran : J'y penserais… Dis-moi, tu es rentré bien tôt ! Tes vacances en Europe ne devaient s'achever que dans un mois, était-ce si déplaisant que ça ?

Tomoyo : Au contraire ! Mais… Tu sais qu'on n'en renie pas sa propre nature et puis, le travail me manquait !

Syaoran : Tiens donc ? demanda-t-il en éclatant de rire

Tomoyo : Syaoran reprit-elle sérieusement, je ne voulais pas te laisser seul avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, j'ai eu des échos sur le fait qu'Hatori-sama était passé à l'offensive…

Syaoran : Ne gâche pas tes vacances pour de telles futilités, il y a plus important. J'ai envoyé une bonne partie de mes hommes au nord de Hong Kong…

Tomoyo : N'en dis pas plus, je suis déjà au courant, Tamaki m'en a informé, a-t-on des nouvelles des disparus ?

Syaoran : Oui, la plupart n'ont rien mais il reste des otages et aucune rançon n'a encore été demandée, c'est le plus inquiétant !

Tomoyo : S'agirait-il d'Hatori-sama ? Je veux dire…

Syaoran : C'est possible mais cela m'étonne de lui, en général, quand il décide de me tuer, il vient me voir directement, mais si je découvre qu'il est derrière tout ça, je le ferais exécuter devant la place publique en plein cœur de Hong Kong !

Elle détourna soudain le regard derrière elle, affûtant ses oreilles au moindre bruit, elle lança un regard à Syaoran qui comprit immédiatement, ils avaient été bien impudents de parler à haute voix de tout cela ici mais les retrouvailles avaient été trop réjouissantes. Tomoyo regarda à droite puis à gauche, elle sauta sur plusieurs caisses en bois et atterrit sur un petit muret, une fois assurée que tout était sûr pour Syaoran, elle lui fit un petit geste de la main, Syaoran bondit directement sur le muret, un genou à terre, il se releva ensuite et ils se cachèrent pour n'être vue de personne. La porte arrière du bar s'ouvrit et on vit une jeune femme en sortir, Syaoran déposa des yeux tendres sur elle que Tomoyo remarqua immédiatement, ils la regardèrent s'éloigner lentement, si Tomoyo ne connaissait pas Syaoran, elle penserait qu'il était amoureux mais cela était impossible… vraiment impossible

Tomoyo : Syaoran… est-ce que tu…

Syaoran ne l'écoutait même pas, il avait toujours le regard plongé vers celle qui venait de partir, pourquoi le captivait-elle autant ? Pourquoi éprouvait-il de telles sensations justes en la voyant ?

Tomoyo : Syaoran, il nous faut partir ! dit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule

Syaoran : Oui, nous partons dit-il à regret

La semaine semblait interminable à Sakura, elle n'avait pas revu Syaoran depuis ce fameux soir, il n'était plus venu et cela était très gênant, comment allait-elle annoncer cela à Hatori ? Peut-être avait-elle été trop loin en repoussant ses avances, pourtant, chaque soir, elle avait chanté comme pour l'appeler et le faire venir à elle mais rien n'y fit, sa présence manquait toujours.

Sakura tournait en rond dans sa chambre d'hôtel quand elle entendit un petit « clic », elle se retourna immédiatement et vit l'ombre d'un jeune homme, devant elle, essoufflé et surtout, paniqué.

Sakura : Azuki ?

Azuki : Fais tes bagages, Hatori-sama m'envoie, tu dois partir !

Sakura : Mais… Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Azuki : Syaoran-sama… vient de déclarer une offensive, ici, dans ces quartiers, tu es en danger

Sakura : Non, attends, c'est impossible !

Azuki : Pourtant ses hommes sont partout dans les rues, dépêche-toi !

Elle ne se fait pas prier, attrapa sa valise, jeta toutes ses robes très rapidement à l'intérieur, Azuki l'aida à faire de même avec ses autres affaires, elle boucla sa valise qu'Azuki saisit et il entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il entendit des voix et la referma immédiatement.

Azuki : Par l'escalier de service ! Met ton manteau, Syaoran-sama ne doit pas te voir !

Sakura : D'accord !

Ils passèrent par la cuisine et Azuki ouvrit en grand la fenêtre, à droite, se trouvait l'escalier, une voiture était censée les attendre en bas. Il passa d'abord pour s'assurer que la voie était sûre, puis, il prit Sakura par la taille, elle regarda en bas et fut prise d'un léger vertige. Azuki qui le remarqua immédiatement descendit en premier et attendit qu'elle en fasse de même, elle posa un pied sur la marche glissante car il avait plu et se raccrocha à la barrière.

Azuki : Sakura, je t'en pris, dépêche-toi !

Elle se pressa et quand elle arriva à la dernière marche, sauta dans les bras d'Azuki qui la fit descendre à terre, elle avait les mains légèrement tremblantes et moites. Soudain, un coup de feu retentit au loin, Azuki fit rentrer Sakura dans le véhicule et s'abrita derrière la porte de la voiture, tirant des coups de feu en voyant des hommes arriver, quatre gardes du corps surgirent de nul part et Azuki sourit, ses hommes les couvraient.

Chauffeur : Azuki-san, il faut faire vite avant qu'ils ne retrouvent notre piste dit-il en baissant la vitre de la fenêtre

Azuki monta dans le véhicule et le chauffeur démarra au quart de tour

Sakura : Qu'entendez-vous par « avant qu'ils ne retrouvent notre piste » ?

Azuki : Je crois qu 'ils nous ont repérés, passons par la treizième avenue. Sakura, tu descendras de la voiture, tu longeras ensuite tout le parc à la fin du sentier tu trouveras Hitoshi et ses hommes

Sakura : Oui

Azuki : Moi, je vais les distraire pour que tu puisses t'échapper

Sakura : Sois prudent, s'il te plaît

Azuki : Oui, ne t'en fais pas

Le chauffeur roulait à toute vitesse, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître la tension et l'excitation qui régnaient dans la voiture. La jeune fille était très angoissée, Azuki voulut alors la prendre dans ses bras mais les consignes d'Hatori étaient ancrées dans son esprit, il secoua la tête et Sakura le remarqua

Sakura : Azuki-san, ni hao ma ? (Azuki-san est ce que ça va ?)

Azuki : Hao ! dit il avec un sourire légèrement crispé

La voiture s'arrêta, Azuki regarda Sakura pour lui faire comprendre que tout irait bien, elle sortit ensuite précipitamment et c'est avec douleur qu'Azuki la regarda s'éloigner de lui, il ne craignait que trop pour sa vie. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses pour Sakura étaient les vêtements qu'elle portait, effectivement c'était une robe chinoise bleue avec pour motifs, des roses blanches, elle ne pouvait pas se déplacer à sa guise et courir lui était impossible, elle s'arrêta un moment et attacha ses cheveux en forme de chignon pour qu'ils ne la gênent pas, puis, elle reprit sa route. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle pénétra seule dans l'immense jardin public, tout était magnifique, seulement éclairé par les rayons de la lune, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un nuage et c'est légèrement tremblante qu'elle avançait pas à pas dans ce qui lui semblait un sentier sans fin. On pouvait entendre son souffle chaud qui résonnait dans cet espace silencieux et calme, mais elle se sentit soudain épier. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche, elle ne distinguait rien, elle pensa alors que c'était son imagination mais au bout de quelques minutes, quelque chose lui frôla l'épaule, elle sursauta et se retourna alors mais vit que tout était désert, elle se remit à marcher mais soudain elle vit une ombre apparaître juste devant ses yeux et prit peur

Voix : Bonsoir chère Sakura !

Sakura : Syaoran-sama ! Vous m'avez fait peur dit-elle en soupirant légèrement de soulagement

Syaoran : Il est étrange que vous connaissiez mon nom alors que je ne vous l'ai jamais dit !

Sakura : Qui ne vous connaît pas ? Ce serait un crime que de ne pas savoir qui est l'un des seigneurs de la Chine dit-elle nerveusement

Syaoran : Je vous donne raison, dites-moi, qu'est ce qu'une fille comme vous, fais dans un endroit pareil ? dit-il en souriant

Sakura : Je vous retourne la question !

Syaoran : Je vous l'ai demandé en premier…

Sakura : Et bien… cela ne semble pas évident ? Je prends l'air, c'est très agréable et cela…. m'inspire… pour mes chansons !

Le chinois leva le sourcil, suspicieux de la réponse de la jeune demoiselle dont il en doutait la sincérité, même un homme, aussi fort sois-t-il ne s'aventurerait pas à une heure pareille dans un tel lieu, la ville n'était jamais sûre à cause de la guerre qui éclatait entre Hatori et lui.

Syaoran : Bien, bien… dit-il sans conviction mais toujours en souriant

Sakura : Et vous ?

Syaoran : J'ai eu une réunion quelque peu tardive et je passais à côté alors j'ai voulut me promener un peu

Sakura : Oh, je vois que nous avons eu la même idée ! Bien je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de vous quitter, il se fait tard et je suis fatiguée

Syaoran : Quel dommage, vous venez juste d'arriver ! dit-il en lui barrant la route

Sakura : Je suis navrée mais il faut vraiment que je parte alors pourriez-vous me laisser passer s'il vous plaît ?

Elle commença à le contourner mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il lui saisit le bras pour la retenir et elle se retourna

Sakura : Laissez-moi ! Vous me faites mal ! Commença-t-elle à crier

Il l'approcha vers elle dangereusement et saisit son visage avec force, puis, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux lorsque sa bouche vint se poser sur la sienne, ce baiser forcé n'était guère à son goût et cette dernière répliqua aussitôt en lui mordant la lèvre, il se sépara d'elle et la regarda froidement

Syaoran : Vous êtes vraiment violente ! répliqua-t-il en s'essuyant la lèvre rouge de sang

Sakura : Comment avez vous osé ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant de façon méprisante

Syaoran : C'est à moi de vous poser la question ! Vous me charmez et vous pensez ensuite pouvoir vous enfuir de la sorte ? Rappelez-vous, je suis un homme qui a des désirs, en outre, je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! Ce que je veux, je l'obtiens, de gré ou de force !

Il s'approcha d'elle et cette dernière recula au fur à mesure qu'il avançait, elle finit par s'arrêter quand ses talons touchèrent le tronc d'un arbre, elle se retourna et vit qu'elle était prise au piège, elle ferma les yeux et instinctivement des larmes lui piquaient déjà les yeux. Le jeune homme admirait son corps, un corps qu'il désirait plus que tout, il finit par déboutonner sa robe lentement, laissant apparaître sa poitrine et déposa un baiser sur son cou laissant par la même occasion sa marque sur elle, preuve qu'elle lui appartenait, un suçon au milieu de sa poitrine puis il partit en souriant et semblait satisfait, sans prendre la peine de la rhabiller. Sakura attendait quelques instants mais ne sentit plus rien, elle rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il s'éloignait, elle pensait pourtant qu'il allait l'attaquer mais il n'en fit rien.

Syaoran : Tu es mienne maintenant Sakura, tu ne peux plus m'échapper ! dit-il au loin

Sakura s'écroula par terre, le cœur battant si fort et les joues si rouges, son corps entier était brûlant de fièvre et tremblait comme une feuille, l'attitude de Syaoran avait changé du jour au lendemain, lui qui avait été si romantique, si doux, pourquoi avait-il agit de la sorte ? En fait, ce n'était pas surprenant, il était réputé pour être un tombeur de ses dames qui se jouait des sentiments d'autrui, en outre, il se jouait de ses sentiments à elle. Une minute, avait-elle pensé « ses sentiments » ? Se pourrait t'il qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui ? De cet être ignoble ? Non, jamais ! En plus il était l'ennemi jurer d'Hatori ! Et Sakura ne vivait que pour son seigneur Hatori ! Mais sans savoir pourquoi elle sentait quelque chose battre au fond de son cœur, il avait éveillé un sentiment nouveau pour elle, totalement différent de ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Hatori, est-ce cela que l'on appelle l'Amour ? Un oiseau qui passait par-là en sifflant la ramena à la réalité, elle partit en courant, ragrafant sa robe en chemin, ils devaient tous être morts d'inquiétude ! Alors qu'elle arrivait au bout de ce chemin sans fin, elle distingua une ombre adossé à une voiture, elle reconnut Hitoshi

Hitoshi : Enfin Sakura-san !

Sakura : Je suis désolé, je me suis un peu perdue mentit-elle, nous pouvons rentrer chez nous

Ils pénétrèrent dans le véhicule qui démarra sans tarder et une fois arrivée au manoir, la jeune fille partit voir Hatori, ce dernier était assis en silence dans sa salle personnelle, attendant quelque chose ou sans doute quelqu'un… il sourit en la voyant, heureusement, elle était saine et sauve, il ouvrit grand ses bras et Sakura alla s'y blottir, elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis rentra dans ses quartiers prétendant une grande fatigue. Elle s'assit sur son sofa quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, elle releva la tête

Daichi : Bonsoir, je viens te déposer quelques papiers

Sakura : Merci

Daichi : Je sais que je ne suis pas le mieux placer pour te demander ça mais est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu sembles un peu… déboussolée

Sakura : Non, tout va bien, rassure-toi !

Daichi : Tu sais que tu peux me parler

Sakura : C'est gentil mais je suis fatiguée

Il l'a regarda tristement et voulut le remonter le moral, il n'aimait guère la voir abattue car c'était une jeune fille très vive et pleine d'entrain de nature, elle était la petite protégée du clan

Daichi : Tu sais, tu aurais du voir la tête d'Hatori-sama quand tu chantais sur scène l'autre soir, il lançait des regards meurtriers à tous les hommes qui insistaient trop sur ta personne (comme ça ¬¬), oh seigneur ! Et j'ai été chargé de le calmer parce que les autres s'étaient comme par hasard désistés ! Oh non, je ne voulais pas ! Imagines-tu devoir affronter la colère d'Hatori-sama ? TT

Tout en lui racontant l'anecdote il faisait des grands gestes pour la faire rire, chose qu'il avait réussit avec succès, elle riait de bon cœur et soulagea le lourd fardeau qui la pesait depuis ce soir

Daichi : Bien il est tant de te coucher petite Sakura

Sakura : Merci Daichi !

Il frotta sa main sur ses cheveux, ils se sourirent réciproquement puis il partit en fermant la porte doucement car Sakura était déjà dans son lit, les yeux endoloris. Azuki qui était resté pour écouter la conversation ne manqua pas de lui faire une remarque, sans doute jaloux qu'il ne puisse faire plus pour celle qu'il aimait tant

Azuki : Sakura-san appartient à Hatori-sama, ne te permet pas de devenir trop proche avec elle ! dit-il avec un ton sec

Daichi : C'est à toi que je devrais dire ça ! dit-il en souriant. Il y a une différence entre remonter le moral de quelqu'un et prendre ses aises avec cette personne. Azuki nous sommes de vieux amis mais je ne te pardonnerais pas si tu touchais à Sakura, n'oublie pas notre promesse : protéger Hatori-sama au péril de notre vie, c'est pour ça que nous sommes les « Flammes du Dragon », c'est pour ça que nous existons ! N'oublie jamais ce qu'il a fait pour nous !

Il s'en alla laissant le jeune blond à des réflexions puis il serra sa poitrine dans ses mains

Azuki : Notre pacte… dit-il en fronçant les sourcils avec douleur

Pendant ce temps, Hatori qui s'était retiré de ses quartiers, en profita pour aller se promener dans la serre de Sakura. En effet cette dernière adorait les fleurs, c'était une véritable passion. Quand elle n'était pas en mission pour Hatori, elle passait énormément de temps à soigner et entretenir diverses plantes. Elle avait même réussit à apprivoiser les plus sauvages, Hatori était toujours impressionné en s'y rendant même s'il n'y allait pas souvent car c'était Le Sanctuaire de sa petite protégée. La serre était située au fin fond du domaine, le toit et les murs n'étaient que de verre. Quand il rentra, il nota de suite l'un des traits de caractères de Sakura : la propreté, tout était bien rangé et chaque chose était à sa place. Il y avait trois grandes allées de plantes et de fleurs, il prit un petit seau d'eau et arrosa quelques plants au passage, ceux qui semblaient en avoir besoin. Puis il s'attarda sur un petit arbre, un cerisier, il était en fleur bien que ce fut l'hiver en cette saison. C'était l'arbre préféré de Sakura, elle y concentrait plus d'attention que les autres car, un jour, Hatori lui avait dit que son prénom signifiait « fleur de cerisier » en japonais, bien qu'elle ne soit pas du tout japonaise. Chaque année, à peu près à la même période, elle en offrait un bouquet à Hatori.

Hatori : Cette plante te ressemble bien, elle est aussi épanouie que toi chère Sakura dit-il en souriant

Voix : Presque autant serait l'expression la plus judicieuse ! dit une ombre accoté à la porte de la serre

Hatori : Qu'insinues-tu, Hitoshi ? dit-il avec curiosité

Hitoshi ne fut pas surpris qu'Hatori l'ai tout de suite reconnut, il distinguait chacun de ses hommes sans difficulté, qu'il soit proche ou loin de lui

Hitoshi : Elle n'a pas encore rencontré l'Amour dit-il en remontant ses lunettes

Hatori : Il n'est pas question d'amour dans des périodes comme celle là dit-il en fronçant les sourcils

Hitoshi : C'est une jeune fille qui devient femme, elle va sûrement rencontrer son premier amant. Et rappelez-vous qu'elle passe beaucoup de temps avec Syaoran-sama, ne croyez-vous pas…

Ce dernier n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hatori se mit en colère, il se retourna vers lui rapidement

Hatori : Impossible ! Cria-t-il, elle ne tomberait pas sous le charme de cet individu, elle est son mon aile, elle n'oserait pas me trahir, Sakura préfèrerait cent fois la mort que de me causer du tort !

Hitoshi : Il est vrai que vous raison seigneur mais la raison n'a que faire quand il s'agit d'Amour dit-il calmement

Hatori : Il suffit ! Hurla-t-il

D'un geste brusque, il renversa une plante que Sakura avait posée sur une table de marbre blanc, il l'avait jeté très violemment et Hitoshi sut qu'il était allé trop loin mais il était de son devoir d'avertir celui pour qui son respect était si grand

Hitoshi : Je vous demande pardon Seigneur dit-il en se baissant presque à genoux

Devant le silence d'Hatori, il se releva et s'approcha d'Hatori, puis se pencha et commença à ramasser les débris du pot cassé

Hatori : Laisse, j'en rachèterai une autre pour Sakura. Tu peux disposer dit-il

Hitoshi : Oui seigneur, bonne nuit dit-il en s'éloignant

Hatori : Bonne nuit murmura-t-il

Ce dernier quitta la serre et avança dans les couloirs, lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre à Sakura, il entra et s'assit sur le coin de son lit, il l'observait en train de dormir et sourit

Hatori : Petite puce, tu es si précieuse à mes yeux si tu savais, c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu tombes sous le charme de Syaoran, je ne le supporterais. Non, si je risquais de te perdre à nouveau je ne sais pas si je m'en sortirais une nouvelle fois.

Il sentit tant de peine et de douleur qu'il sentit son cœur se serrer et une violente douleur à la poitrine, il posa sa main droite sur son cœur et le mal qui le rongeait finit par s'apaiser de lui-même, puis, il embrassa la jeune fille sur le front et sortit silencieusement de la pièce.

La nuit était tombée dans le manoir et toutes les salles étaient aussi sombres que ce soir là excepté une pièce qui était encore éclairée, la chambre de Reilan. Elle avait tant insisté auprès d'Hatori qui en eut assez qu'il lui accorda des quartiers au fond du manoir, à l'opposé des siens bien sûr ! ( héhéhéhé ). Mais elle n'était pas toute seule, Shizuki était au près d'elle, depuis déjà quelques heures, toujours à l'affût du moindre bruit et de peur qu'on ne les surprenne ensemble, après tout, Reilan était toujours la fiancée d'Hatori

Reilan : Comment ? Une fête en l'honneur d'Hatori ? Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas été conviée ?

Shizuki : C'est Sakura qui en a eu l'idée

Reilan : Alors cela ne m'étonne guère dans ce cas !

Shizuki : Je suis navré

Reilan : Tu n'as pas à l'être, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! dit elle en souriant, je trouve d'ailleurs gentil que tu m'en ais fait part

Shizuki : Il me semble qu'elle se déroulera au bar Samoto, Hitoshi a réservé les lieux, la soirée commencera vers 21h00

Reilan : Quel jour ?

Shizuki : Après demain

Reilan : Je pense pouvoir m'y rendre !

Elle s'approcha de Shizuki et l'embrassa sur la joue en lui souriant, celui-ci rougit un peu, gêné

Shizuki : Je… je vais vous laisser

Reilan : Bonne nuit

Il sortit de la chambre et referma la porte discrètement, Reilan s'assit sur son lit et observa le ciel par la fenêtre

Reilan : Tu croyais pouvoir m'évincer comme une malpropre mais je ne suis pas aussi douce et gentille que toi Sakura, sache que je vais te faire payer tout le mal que tu m'as déjà fait ! dit-elle avec un regard noir

Deux jours étaient passés depuis ce soir-là et l'anniversaire d'Hatori arriva enfin. Sakura s'était rendue au bar pour terminer les préparatifs de la fête, prétendant qu'elle devait faire des courses, Hatori s'ennuyait sans elle et tournait en rond dans sa chambre, jouant avec une petite peluche que Sakura lui avait offert l'année dernière : un lapin blanc. Il s'amusa à bouger ses oreilles quand le bruit d'une conversation l'interpella, il passa la tête en travers de la porte de sa chambre et nota que la discussion venait de la salle de réunion.

Azuki : Alors tu m'as compris ? demanda-t-il sous tension

Daichi : Pardon ? Je ne t'écoutais pas ! dit-il avec un air distrait

Azuki : Combien de fois, vais-je devoir te le répéter ? S'énerva-t-il, quand Hatori-sama arrive, tu prétends qu'on a vu…

Hatori : Vu quoi ? demanda-t-il en faisant irruption dans la pièce, sourire aux lèvres

Daichi : Qu'on a vu… on a … vu… dit-il alors qu'il ne trouvait plus ses mots

Azuki : On n'a pas vu Sakura-san partir faire les courses mentit-il

Hatori : Oh ! Et vous l'avez raté ? Demanda-t-il en haussant le sourcil (moi aussi je sais le faire ! héhéhéhé ! note de Sabi au passage)

Daichi : Oui c'est ça ! dit il en souriant nerveusement

Hatori : pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous me mentez ? dit-il avec un regard noir (comme ça ¬¬)

Daichi : Nous ? Mais noooon ! On n'oserait paaaaaas, héhéhé répliqua-t-il vraiment gêné

Hitoshi et Shizuki qui passaient par-là, assistèrent à la scène sans comprendre ce qu'il en retournait

Azuki : Ah ! Hitoshi tu tombes bien ! Euh… Il fallait que tu m'accompagnes pour….

Hatori : Pour ? dit-il en levant le sourcil

Azuki : Et bien pour… Daichi, tu sais pourquoi !

Daichi : En fait, j'ai besoin de…

Hitoshi : Sakura-san veut une nouvelle plante et elle nous a chargé de l'acheter ! répondit-il soudain très calmement

Tous ne bougèrent pas, c'était si simple comme excuse et pourtant ils n'y avaient pas pensé, Daichi et Azuki restèrent en suspens en attendant une réaction d'Hatori avec angoisse

Hatori : Ce n'est que ça… dit-il calmement, Shizuki j'aimerai te parler en privé

Shizuki : Oui…

Azuki : Daichi, Hitoshi venez avec moi pour la plante de Sakura !

Le trio partit laissant le maître et Shizuki dans le manoir, ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe, heureusement qu'Hitoshi avait sauvé la situation, que feraient-ils sans lui ?

Shizuki : Que se passe-t-il ?

Hatori : C'est à propos de Reilan…

Pendant ce temps les trois autres étaient partis au bar Samoto, aidant Sakura à finir les préparatifs, chacun s'activait pour que tout soit prêt à temps, Daichi s'occupait de mettre une grande banderole avec écrit « joyeux anniversaire Hatori-sama » et où l'on pouvait distinguer le dessin d'un dragon, Azuki finissait de préparer la grande table où étaient posés les cadeaux et Sakura s'occupait de celle avec la nourriture, elle s'arrêta soudain

Sakura : Ano… J'aimerai votre attention

Daichi : Oui ?

Sakura : Je ne savais pas comment attirer Hatori ici alors j'ai prévu un plan et c'est Hitoshi-san qui s'en chargera, je pense qu'il sera le plus convaincant !

Daichi : Ah bon ? Pourtant, Azuki et moi le sommes assez aussi !

Sakura : Je pense qu'Hitoshi sera le mieux placé !

Elle leur exprima son idée pour attirer Hatori, ils se sourirent mutuellement en accord avec son projet, quel plan diabolique, tout à fait digne de Sakura ! Hitoshi du donc retourner au manoir et ces aller-retours perpétuels commençait à sérieusement l'exaspérer mais que ne fallait-il pas faire pour son seigneur ?

Hatori : Alors, est-ce que Reilan a prévu un mauvais coup ? demanda-t-il avec insistance

Shizuki : Croyez-vous sérieusement que cela ressemble à Reilan ?

Hatori : Oui ! Je sais parfaitement qu'elle n'apprécie pas Sakura ! dit-il sérieusement

Shizuki : Certes, cela est vrai mais Reilan ne peut pas être quelqu'un de mauvais ! Tenta-t-il de lui expliquer

Hatori : Pour moi, elle n'est qu'une enfant gâtée et pourrie, je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'il a prit à mon père d'en faire ma fiancée !

Shizuki : Mais… Si vous passiez plus de temps avec elle, vous verriez à quel point elle peut être aimable et douce

Hatori : Parce que toi, bien entendu, tu passes du temps avec elle ? dit-il soudain

Shizuki : Et bien… Quand elle est là, je lui parle… Pour combler sa solitude… dit il embarrassé, elle ne semble pas avoir beaucoup d'amis… Je pense même que nous sommes ses seules attaches

Hatori : Je vois… Mais Shizuki ne tombe pas sous son charme, ce n'est pas une fille si aimante que tu peux le croire d'ailleurs je t'interdis de devenir trop familier avec elle ! dit-il avec colère

Shizuki : Mais…

Hatori : C'est un ordre ! Tu ne voudrais pas me contredire demanda-t-il avec un regard meurtrier

Shizuki : Non, bien sûr seigneur.

Hatori : Tu peux disposer dans ce cas

Shizuki : Hatori-sama… Pourquoi m'avoir demandé tout cela à propos de Reilan ?

Hatori : Me crois-tu si stupide ? Demanda-t-il en souriant, je sais parfaitement qu'il y a deux nuits, tu étais dans sa chambre !

Shizuki : Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… Je n'ai pas…

Hatori : Mon ami, il y a des choses que tu n'as pas besoin de me dire pour que je le devine, et si un jour tu voulais la prendre pour maîtresse, je te la laisserais volontiers ! Je ne la désire guère dit-il en souriant, mais, je voulais que tu saches qu'il ne faut jamais faire confiance à une femme, et en particulier celle-la !

Shizuki : Pourtant votre confiance en Sakura est démesurée !

Hatori : Il y a des secrets qu'il ne faut pas vouloir connaître ! dit-il en souriant

Shizuki s'éloigna et retourna au bar pour la fête de ce soir.

En fin d'après midi et début de la soirée, vers 18h30, alors que le calme régnait dans le manoir, un bruit de pas de plus en plus bruyant vint troubler ce silence. Une personne courrait dans les couloirs à très vive allure, Hatori tendit l'oreille et s'en aperçut, puis la personne entra brusquement dans la chambre, Hatori reconnut Hitoshi qui d'habitude de nature très calme semblait là, en panique totale.

Hitoshi : Hatori-sama ! Syaoran a pris en otage des personnes de notre clan au bar Samoto dont Sakura !

Hatori qui s'occupait avec l'une de ses maîtresses releva soudain la tête, la jeune femme partit en courant après s'être inclinée et attrapa sa robe au passage, elle ne préférait pas rester et affronté les foudres d'Hatori, il lança un regard noir à Hitoshi et on distingua comme une aura noire derrière son dos (Et voilà, fallait pas l'énerver ! Yukiiiiiii au secouuuuuuuuurs ! TT)

Hatori : Comment ? J'ai du mal comprendre ! dit-il en se levant

Hitoshi : Je pense qu'il nous déclare la guerre !

Hatori : S'il cherche la guerre, il va l'avoir ce sal traître !

Il retira son peignoir ( il a rien en dessous ) et s'habilla très rapidement, puis, il ouvrit l'une de ses armoires, et on distingua des dizaines d'armes différentes, il lança une mitraillette à Hitoshi qui la saisit, lui, il prit six pistolets dont deux silencieux. Il enfila sa longue veste noire et prit une cigarette qu'il porta à sa bouche, Hitoshi prit soin de la lui allumer et ils partirent pour le bar Samoto.

Voix : Meow meow

Syaoran : Viens ma puce

Une ombre surgit de la nuit et se plaça devant lui à une vitesse déconcertante, il s'agissait de Tomoyo, elle baissa la tête et Syaoran la lui releva. Il était dans son bain, dans sa source d'eau chaude qui se situait dans le jardin et où il se prélassait depuis quelques heures déjà

Syaoran : Pourquoi es-tu venue ? Eriol est en mission, il rentrera bientôt

Tomoyo : Syaoran-sama, nos attaques de la dernière fois n'ont pas été vaines, Tamaki m'a informé que ce soir, ils fêteront l'anniversaire d'Hatori-sama !

Il se raidit de stupéfaction puis sourit, il saisit une serviette qu'il passa autour de sa taille

Syaoran : C'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié ! Tomoyo, allons rendre visite à mon vieil ami pour que je lui souhaite tous mes vœux pour son 23ème anniversaire !

Hatori sortit du véhicule, lunettes sur le nez et visiblement très en colère, il observa les lieux, tout était sombre, il regarda Hitoshi qui approuva d'un signe de la tête, il passa par la porte de derrière et rentra dans le bar sans problème. Hatori lui, chargea ses deux pistolets et jeta sa cigarette qu'il écrasa puis dans un fracas dément, ouvrit la porte en donnant un coup de pied dedans, il se tenait prêt à tirer au moindre bruit. Mais, la lumière s'alluma soudain et il vit Sakura et ses hommes lui crier « Joyeux anniversaire Hatori-sama ! ». Il les regarda en levant un sourcil et baissa son arme en voyant banderoles, cadeaux et buffets.

Hatori : Humpf, j'aurais du m'en douter ! Bandes de petits malins !

Azuki : Tout ça vient de Sakura ! C'était son idée ! dit-il en souriant

Hatori : Sakura, petit monstre, vient par ici ! ¬¬

Sakura s'approcha et il lui fit un gros câlin en guise de remerciements, puis, elle se rendit sur scène avec Hitoshi qui s'installa au piano, Daichi éteignit la lumière et Sakura commença à chanter la musique préférée d'Hatori. Ils passèrent ensuite au gâteau, pendant qu'Hatori le coupait avec un katana ( --'' souvenir de Daichi lors de son voyage au Japon), Shizuki ne cessait de tourner la tête dans tous les sens, semblant nerveux

Azuki : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Shizuki ?

Shizuki : La fête ne devait pas avoir lieu à 21h00 ?

Azuki : Si mais Hitoshi l'a avancé parce que Daichi et lui partent en mission très tôt demain matin

Shizuki : Je vois…

Sakura : Shizuki-san, tu voudras bien une part de gâteau ?

Shizuki : Oui… dit-il le regard noir

Soudain, des coups de feu furent tirés dans la porte, instinctivement, Hatori cacha Sakura sous la table en lui baissant la tête, les hommes d'Hatori se postèrent devant lui, armes en main, prêt à tirer et Hatori sourit en voyant Syaoran et ses hommes de main arriver. Ils se sourirent mutuellement en se voyant

Hatori : Syaoran ! Rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir que tu veuilles me tuer le jour de mon anniversaire !

Syaoran : C'est toujours un plaisir ! Tu sais, tu aurais du m'inviter ! Si tu me permets, je préfère faire ça la lumière allumée ! dit-il alors que la salle s'éclaira soudain totalement

Hatori : Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi !

Syaoran et Hatori : Tuez-les !

Les coups de feu partirent de toute part, Hitoshi donna sa mitraillette à Daichi qui tira dans le tas, Eriol se plaça immédiatement devant Syaoran pour le protéger et prit une balle dans l'épaule

Eriol : Syaoran-sama !

Syaoran: Eriol, bat en retraite, tu es blessé!

Eriol : N'y allez pas, c'est trop risqué !

Syaoran : Où serait le plaisir si je n'y allais pas ?

Il s'avança d'un pas décidé vers Hatori qui retira sa veste pour la poser sur la tête de Sakura et ainsi empêcher de divulguer son identité

Sakura : Hatori ! Je t'en prie !

Hatori : Hitoshi ! Emmène-la !

Hitoshi prit Sakura par le bras mais elle se débattait pour rester avec Hatori, elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner

Sakura : Hatori ! Pleura-t-elle

Hatori : Tu as voué ta vie à mon service, j'ai voué la mienne à te préserver ! Hitoshi ! Notre promesse…

Hitoshi : Ne vous en faîtes pas !

Sakura : Hatoriiiiiiiiiii !

Hitoshi la prit sur son épaule et s'enfuit en courant, tuant quelques hommes à Syaoran au passage, puis, il rangea son pistolet avec habilité à l'intérieur de son manteau. Tomoyo rentra dans le bar, et envoya quelques hommes au tapis à main nues, plus agile et rapide, elle n'eut aucun mal à en blesser certains, Eriol qui était toujours là, couvrait les arrières de Syaoran. Daichi et Azuki étaient déchaînés de colère et tiraient sur tout ce qui bougeaient et ne ressemblaient pas aux leurs, Shizuki arrêta Tomoyo à temps alors qu'elle allait tuer un autre homme et se battit avec elle, bien sûr, il avait l'avantage. Hatori et Syaoran se firent face, Syaoran sortit son sabre et Azuki lança le sien à Hatori, ils les sortirent de leurs fourreaux et leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent violemment

Syaoran : Tu as toujours voulu mourir avec honneur !

Hatori : Je vais laver le sang de mon clan !

Syaoran : Je te retourne la remarque

Pendant dix longues minutes, ils se battaient sans même prendre le temps de faire une pause, bien que Syaoran sois plus fort, Hatori esquivait ses coups avec rapidité, quand soudain, Syaoran entailla Hatori à la joue, ce dernier en profita pour lui donner un coup de poing, Syaoran recula en souriant. Hatori fonça vers Syaoran qui sauta sur une table et lui donna un coup de pied au visage, puis, il descendit de la table et l'attaqua, Hatori se plaça derrière une chaise qu'il lui lança en pleine poitrine. Ils finirent par se retrouver sur la scène, hors, ils devenaient une cible facile pour chacun de leurs hommes qui, pistolets en main pouvaient les tuer à leurs guises. Azuki pointa son arme vers Syaoran mais Eriol fit de même avec Hatori, ils se regardèrent

Eriol : Si tu tires, je fais de même !

Azuki : Je ne pense pas que tu risquerais la vie de ton seigneur !

Eriol : Toi non plus !

Ils baissèrent leurs armes lentement mais se tirèrent dessus mutuellement, chacun s'y attendant un peu, ils esquivèrent les balles sans problèmes, Azuki en sautant au lustre de la salle et Eriol en se couchant.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que le bruit des sabres des deux maîtres de la mafia, ils posèrent alors soudainement leurs armes mutuellement et se regardèrent

Syaoran : Tu t'es perfectionné à ce que je vois

Hatori : J'ai toujours eu un léger avantage au sabre

Syaoran : C'est vrai

Le bruit des sirènes de police les ramena à la réalité, Syaoran fit un signe à Eriol et Tomoyo et ils quittèrent les lieux avec leurs hommes en passant par la porte d'entrée, les hommes d'Hatori ramassèrent tous les cadeaux et les banderoles puis quittèrent les lieux avec leur maître par la porte de derrière. Une minute plus tard, alors que tout le monde avaient depuis longtemps évacués les lieux, Reilan arriva devant le bar, elle poussa la porte qui était ouverte et vit que non seulement il n'y avait plus personne mais qu'en plus, tout avait été massacré à coup de feu, elle pénétra dans la salle sombre avec son cadeau en main

Reilan : Il y a quelqu'un ? Hatori-sama ?

Un coup de vent fit claquer la porte et elle sursauta, les sirènes se firent de plus en plus nombreuses et proches, voyant qu'elle ne devrait pas se trouver là, elle quitta la salle en courant et remonta dans sa voiture qui démarra et croisa des policiers en route. Elle soupira de soulagement et maudit Sakura, encore une fois, elle lui donnait une bonne raison de se venger.

Sakura s'en était prise à Hitoshi en rentrant, elle avait essayé de le frapper à maintes reprises mais finalement elle avait fini dans ses bras, en larmes. Elle avait peur pour la vie d'Hatori et Hitoshi ne parvenait pas à calmer sa détresse. Elle finit par s'endormir de fatigue dans le lit d'Hatori, sur les genoux d'Hitoshi qui se reposait, pistolet en main. Le bruit du portail réveilla Sakura qui courut dans la cour voir ce qui se passait, Hitoshi la rattrapa et l'obligea à se cacher derrière lui, il était à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Quand soudain, il entendit plusieurs bruits de pas, il sortit son deuxième pistolet et les pointa droit sur les hommes qui arrivaient, il soupira en voyant que c'était Hatori et les autres. Sakura pencha la tête et vit Hatori, elle pleura et se jeta dans ses bras avec soulagement.

Hatori : Sakura, tout va bien ?

Hitoshi : Nous sommes arrivés sans aucun problème

Hatori : Merci Hitoshi !

Hitoshi : C'est toujours un plaisir Hatori-sama !

Daichi : Et bien sûr, nous autres qui n'avons juste fait que protéger Hatori-sama n'avons droit à aucun remerciement !

Azuki : Arrête Daichi ! Tu sais bien que même si Hatori-sama ne le dit pas, il le pense ! dit-il en prenant son ami par l'épaule

Hatori : C'est toi qui dit cela Azuki, non moi ! dit-il en souriant

Azuki : Hatori-sama... TT

Hatori s'éloigna pour regagner sa chambre sous les attentes de ses hommes mais aucun remerciement ni félicitations ne parvinrent à leurs oreilles. Finalement, il se retourna et leur sourit

Daichi : Ouiiiiiiii ! Enfin ! Sauta-t-il de joie

Shizuki : Hatori-sama sera toujours fier de nous quoi qu'il arrive !

Hitoshi : Allez, dispersion ! Et que les blessés viennent avec moi !

Daichi regarda sa blessure et eut soudain un rire nerveux, il recula de frayeur

Daichi : Non vraiment, Hitoshi, c'est inutile…

Azuki : Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Tu as besoin d'être soigné ! dit-il en remontant ses lunettes

Daichi : Hors de question, la dernière fois, Hitoshi a prit un malin plaisir à me voir souffrir ! C'est un sadique ! Un sadique, je te le dis moi ! dit-il en chuchotant

Hitoshi : Daichi ! Viens avec moi ! dit-il d'un ton ferme

Daichi : Adieu oh monde cruel… TT

Il suivit Hitoshi avec désarroi et marchait le plus lentement possible, Azuki regarda Shizuki qui retourna à ses quartiers. Quand à Hatori il se rendit dans la serre de Sakura, avec cette dernière dans les bras, il la déposa à terre et elle alla chercher un petit paquet qu'elle avait caché entre ses plantes pour que personne ne le voit ni le trouve.

Hatori : Alors ? Que m'as-tu réservé ?

Sakura : Quelque chose de très spécial à mes yeux !

Hatori : Dans ce cas, je n'aurais pas pu le deviner ¬¬

Sakura : Ne t'inquiète pas ! dit-elle en souriant

Hatori n'aimait guère trop les cadeaux, il voulait toujours tout savoir, la curiosité était dans sa nature. Elle lui tendit une petite boîte emballée soigneusement entourée de fil doré. Il l'ouvrit doucement puis se rendit compte que c'était….

Hatori : Un bijou !

Sakura : Ce n'est pas seulement un bijou ! C'est une chevalière, je me suis renseigné et les Européens adorent ce genre de parure, c'est très prisé paraît-il dit-elle en haussant les épaules

En effet, c'était une très belle chevalière en argent avec sur le dessus un dragon gravé et derrière les initiales d'Hatori : H.F, jamais il n'avait vu un aussi beau bijou, et pourtant, Hatori en avait volé, en avait offert des dizaines par milliers mais jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose qui lui plaisait autant ( note de Sabi : je me demande pourquoi Yuki a eu cette idée avec la chevalière ! ¬¬ )

Sakura : Alors ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet, ça te plaît ?

Hatori : Bien sûr dit-il en l'essayant, la taille est parfaite en plus !

Puis il la serra, elle se blottit confortablement dans ses grands bras musclés et rassurants ; c'est là qu'elle se trouvait le mieux, elle tenait beaucoup à Hatori et elle ne pourrait jamais le repayer assez pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Mais cet instant d'intimité fut bientôt perturber par une personne : Reilan. Elle se trouvait devant eux, les yeux pleins de colère et de déception. Ils se retournèrent en sentant sa présence sur les lieux.

Reilan : Hatori-sama ! J'aimerais savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas été convié à votre fête !

Sakura : Tiens, tiens, tiens mais voilà la chère princesse Reilan !

Reilan : Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle !

Sakura : Je te rappelle que tu es dans mon domaine et j'ai tous les droits ici

Reilan : Je voudrais juste parler à Hatori-sama

Sakura : Il est occupé, ça ne se voit pas ?

Reilan : Cesse de jouer la carte de la supériorité avec moi, ça ne marche pas !

Hatori : Cela suffit ! Je n'ai pas envie de vous entendre vous disputer. Reilan, suis-moi nous allons discuter dans mon bureau

Sakura : Mais… dit-elle déçue

Hatori : Chut ! dit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, bonne nuit petite puce

Sakura : Bonne nuit dit-elle mélancoliquement

Tous les deux quittèrent la serre et marchèrent dans les couloirs sans se regarder ni même parler jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans son bureau,

Reilan : A présent je veux des explications !

Hatori : A propos de ? dit-il d'un ton neutre

Reilan : Du fait que je n'ai pas été invité à votre fête !

Hatori : C'est Sakura qui l'a organisé, je n'étais pas sensé le savoir, c'était une surprise !

Reilan : Soit, si cela vient d'elle, ça ne m'étonne guère ! Dit-elle en croisant les bras. Maintenant expliquez-moi pourquoi, lorsque j'ai croisé Shizuki dans le couloir, il ne m'a même pas adressé la parole ! Vous y êtes forcément pour quelque chose !

Hatori : Car je ne le veux plus, je ne supporterai pas qu'il tombe sous tes griffes de sorcière ! dit-il d'un ton sec

Reilan : Comment ça sorcière ? Cria-t-elle

Hatori : Crois-tu que je ne vois pas ton manège ? Tu ne fais que le séduire pour lui tirer des informations, si tu veux savoir quelque chose, demanda-le moi directement, je te répondrais avec grand plaisir ! dit-il hypocritement

Reilan : C'est faux, je ne suis pas comme ça ! Cria-t-elle

Hatori : M'as-tu acheté un cadeau ? demanda-t-il en levant le sourcil

Reilan : Je… Oui répondit-elle reprenant son calme

Hatori : Et bien garde-le, je n'en veux point, tes gamineries m'exaspèrent !

Reilan : Mais… Je me suis donner du mal pour le faire ! dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

Hatori : Oh ! Oui, je vois… Te rendre dans un magasin et acheter quelque chose… Oui cela du être très difficile !

Reilan : Comment oses-tu me juger ? Tu ne l'as même pas ouvert ! Cria-t-elle en pleurant

Hatori : Je pense que c'est quelque chose de très cher… dit-il indifféremment

Reilan : Tu es… Tu…

Hatori : Quoi ? demanda-t-il le regard noir

Elle s'effondra par terre en pleurant, il la regarda de haut sans une once de compassion, elle gisait à terre, les larmes roulant sur ses joues pour toucher le sol glacial de son bureau.

Hatori : Relève-toi, tu me fais pitié !

Elle serra sa main contre sa poitrine et se releva, le regard plein de haine, elle n'était pas prête à perdre sa dignité pour autant et lui jeta le cadeau en pleine figure, elle courut vers la porte et se retourna tout de même

Reilan : Je ne suis aimé de personne ici, vous me détestez tous et le seul ami que je me suis fait, tu lui as interdit de m'approcher. Sache que je ne suis pas une sans cœur et que tout ce que je fais c'est pour toi Fanlei (ooh ! 00 elle l'appelle par son nom maintenant). Tu veux tout briser, tu ne fais même pas l'effort de sourire devant moi et moi je donnerai ma vie pour toi, si je n'ai pas de raison de rester ici et bien je préfère rester dans ma petite ville qu'est Pékin ! Lança-t-elle vivement

Elle claqua la porte en partant, les yeux toujours en larmes et Hatori regarda la porte de façon indifférente, elle venait de faire tomber son vase préféré avec sa scène ! Il ouvrit la porte et appela Koide, puis, une jeune femme vint de suite et ramassa les débris à terre. Hatori s'assit sur son lit et prit un livre.

Hatori : Ah ! Les femmes !

Il commença sa lecture et regarda Koide sortir de la chambre, mais, de nature curieuse, Hatori éprouva soudain l'envie d'aller voir ce que contenait le cadeau de Reilan, il se leva et le saisit, le retournant dans tous les sens, fut d'abord surpris que ce ne soit pas plus lourd, il l'ouvrit et découvrit le présent, un sentiment de stupéfaction l'envahit, puis c'était des remords. D'abord sur le fait d'avoir juger Reilan sans tenir compte de ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Elle lui avait fait un hand gift (traduction : c'est un cadeau fait à la main qui est souvent même plus significatif qu'un cadeau acheté car on s'y est donné du mal pour la faire. C'est de l'anglais, Yuki adore ça ! --''), c'était un petit bonnet de laine couleur noir et sur le côté y était brodé un dragon couleur rouge. Il réalisa ensuite pourquoi Reilan avait des pansements sur les doigts, et si elle avait souhaité dormir au manoir c'était dans le but d'être plus proche d'Hatori et ça, il ne l'avait pas compris, de toute manière, qu'elle soit là ou non, il l'avait toujours ignoré. Une enveloppe accompagnait le cadeau, il l'ouvrit et lu la lettre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

_Hatori-sama,_

_Je vous souhaite un joyeux anniversaire ainsi que tous mes vœux de santé et bonheur. Je sais que je suis, à vos yeux, insignifiante, mais pour vous, et seulement pour vous, je voulais vous offrir quelque chose qui vous surprenne et peut-être vous touche, pour que je sois même si ce n'est qu'une fraction de seconde, une personne spéciale pour vous. Je sais que je ne m'entends guère avec Sakura mais mon amour pour vous est tellement fort que je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver de la jalousie et de l'envie à son égard. J'aurai aimé être celle qui ferait votre bonheur mais je crois que cela est impossible. Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que je retourne à Pékin, ma mère est décédée il y a deux jours et je me dois d'assister aux funérailles, je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais mais merci de m'avoir héberger._

Reilan 

Hatori se sentait mal, il venait de blesser très profondément Reilan alors qu'elle venait juste d'apprendre que sa mère était morte. De plus, il l'avait très mal jugé car Reilan, à sa grande surprise avait pour la première fois de sa vie, fabriqué quelque chose de ses mains. Il se sentait bien inhumain car elle venait de subir un choc très grave choc. Bien sûr, son cadeau n'était pas très beau car on pouvait apercevoir des imperfections au niveau du tissage et puis quelques fils dépassaient du bonnet mais le geste l'avait quand même touché. Lui ? Eprouver de tels sentiments ! Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit de culpabilité, pas depuis ce fameux jour… On frappa à la porte et Shizuki rentra, il vit Hatori bien songeur

Shizuki : Hatori-sama ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je viens de voir Reilan-san partir en larmes dit-il inquiet

Hatori : Ne t'inquiète pas

Shizuki : Bien

Hatori : Shizuki !

Shizuki : Oui ? Qui-a-t-il ?

Hatori : Je te redonne le droit de lui parler mais pas d'embrassades ni ce genre de choses ! Dit-il répugné. Et par-dessus tout, ne vas plus la voir le soir dans sa chambre ! dit-il calmement

Cela surpris énormément ce Shizuki, quand Hatori prenait une décision, il ne revenait jamais sur ses mots alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette fois-ci, avait-il fait abstraction de ses convictions premières ?

Hatori : Ne te pose pas de questions et obéis ! dit-il en voyant Shizuki soucieux

Shizuki : Vous voulez que je l'espionne pour vous ? demanda-t-il en croyant avoir compris la supercherie

Hatori : Non, fais comme avant… juste… enfin, tu vois de quoi il s'agit !

Shizuki : Bien

Hatori : Tu peux disposer

L'ambiance du lendemain était assez tendue, Hatori avait convoqué ses gardes très tôt pour savoir s'il y avait une taupe parmis eux après tout, Syaoran n'était pas sensé savoir qu'il y avait une fête en son honneur puisque lui-même l'ignorait. Ils étaient donc tous assis autour de la table, attendant et réfléchissant, sous le regard perçant d'Hatori, mais la tension était à son comble et Daichi pris la parole devant le lourd silence qui régnait.

Daichi : Enfin, une taupe ici ! Non je ne peux pas le croire, je pense que Syaoran-sama a envoyé un de ses meilleurs espions et nous ne l'avons pas remarqué, c'est tout !

Azuki : Daichi a raison, personne n'oserait vous vendre Hatori-sama, du moins, personne n'en a le cran ! Vous savez que tous vos hommes vous sont fidèles jusqu'à la mort !

Hitoshi : Nous devrons dorénavant redoubler de vigilance et je ne parle pas que pour nous dit-il en remontant ses lunettes. Mais je pense aussi à Sakura-san, personne ne doit savoir qu'elle travaille pour Hatori-sama, si cela venait à se savoir…

Shizuki : Oui, Hitoshi a raison, si Syaoran-sama l'apprenait, il pourrait facilement utiliser Sakura-san pour cible dans le but d'atteindre Hatori-sama ! Et cela, nous ne pouvons le permettre !

Hatori : C'est aussi mon avis. Wo ai Sakura-chan siantai pu yao se wo se wang ! dit il avec un regard énervé (Traduction : J'aime Sakura-chan alors ne me décevez pas ! Désolé mais ce n'est pas la signification exacte, je n'ai pas fait du mot à mot mais en gros c'est ce que ça veut dire, je suis encore que débutante pour le chinois --'', ce n'est pas non plus les vraies transcriptions mais j'ai écrit comme ça pour que vous comprenez mieux, par exemple pubu, c'est la vraie transcription en chinois. Enfin bref, une petite parenthèse où cas où y'a aussi des chinois qui lisent le fic, désolé d'avance --'', je ne vais pas continuer à vous embêter et je vous laisse lire la suite, ahlala je suis vraiment trop bavarde j'ai écrit un roman sur ça alors que si ça se trouve les gens en ont rien à faire 0, pathétique c'était Yuki et sa vieille remarque à deux sous --''. Note de sabi : Mais naaaaaaan ma Yuki, t'es déjà super forte ! héhéhé c'est pas moi qui écrirais du chinois ! lol )

Tous se figèrent devant cette remarque, la pression reposait sur les épaules des Flammes et ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur, pour Hatori comme pour Sakura, ils devaient faire de leur mieux pour les protéger

Daichi : On… on a… compris Hatori-sama, on fera ce que vous…

Azuki :….Voulez

Ils s'inclinèrent et sortirent de la salle en silence, Hitoshi regarda Hatori qui était toujours assit, il n'avait pas levé le petit doigt, il était là, réfléchissant et surtout, son air inquiet fit comprendre à Hitoshi à quel point la situation était grave

Daichi : Pffou, on a eu chaud… dit il en soupirant

Azuki : Il faut découvrir ce que Syaoran-sama compte faire prochainement, découvrir son plan, ça ira plus vite si on se divise dit-il sérieusement

Shizuki : Tu as raison, on ira plus vite que tous regroupés et on serait trop facilement repérable, surtout que, Syaoran-sama nous connaît bien !

Hitoshi : Bien, je fouillerais le quartier Ouest, Shizuki tu as le quartier Est, Azuki tu prends le quartier Sud et Daichi tu as le quartier Nord

Azuki, Daichi et Shizuki : D'accord

Shizuki : Il vaut mieux partir à dix minutes d'intervalles chacun, sinon on trouverait cela bizarre

Daichi : Oui, je partirai le premier, le quartier Nord est le plus grand

Hitoshi : Tu as raison mais il te faut prendre quelqu'un avec toi Daichi, comme tu l'as dit, ce quartier est le plus grand et seul, tu auras du mal. Prends le meilleur de nos hommes et celui qui est le plus digne de confiance. Je pense que la personne qui a vendu Hatori-sama est un de nos hommes

Azuki : Hitoshi ! Tu n'y penses pas tout de même !

Hitoshi : Si, peu importe la promesse que chacun a fait à Hatori, de lui jurer loyauté et dévouement, devant un ennemi, l'homme a une faiblesse : La peur de mourir. J'ai confiance en nous, les Flammes, mais je ne peux pas en dire autant de nos autres hommes. Nous qui ne craignons même pas la mort ne pouvons concevoir que d'autres la craignent.

Shizuki : C'est plausible mais ne tirons pas de conclusions atives ou nous risquons de perdre confiance en chacun d'eux !

Daichi : Soit ! Mais Hitoshi a raison, restons prudents !

Sakura qui était de passage, vit les quatre jeunes hommes qui parlaient dans le couloir, comme s'ils avaient l'air de comploter, intrigué, elle s'approcha d'eux discrètement pour tenter d'écouter la conversation mais Azuki l'aperçut ce qui alerta les autres et ils cessèrent leur conversation.

Sakura : Et bien, qu'est ce que vous faites tous regroupés ici ?

Hitoshi : Il y a une mission pour nous dit-il calmement

Sakura : C'est vrai ? Je peux venir ? Oh ! S'il vous plaît, dites oui demanda-t-elle avec des yeux de merlans frits

Azuki : Non ! Hatori-sama t'ordonne de rester ici, tu ne dois pas te montrer car si Syaoran-sama venait à te découvrir, Hatori-sama serait en difficultés ! Lança-t-il d'un coup sec

Il avait dit cela avec tant de froideur qu'elle sentit son cœur lâcher, elle ne comprenait pas son attitude, que lui avait-elle fait ? Elle ne comprit pas sa réaction, lui qui était si gentil et doux avec elle, pourquoi la regardait-elle avec tant d'ignorance ?

Daichi : Euh…. Ce que veut dire Azuki, c'est que Syaoran-sama ne doit pas découvrir que tu travailles pour nous… pour ton bien comme celui d'Hatori-sama

Sakura : Oh ! Expliquez comme ça, je comprends mieux ! dit-elle en lançant un regard méchant à Azuki

Hitoshi : Si tu cherches Hatori-sama, il est dans la salle de réunion dit-il pour ne pas étendre la conversation

Sakura : Merci et bon courage dit-elle en souriant

Elle s'inclina puis partit en courant vers la salle, elle frappa et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et rentra.

Shizuki : Tu n'étais pas obligé de lui parler comme ça !

Azuki : Ne mélangeons pas travail et plaisir, ce sont les ordres ! dit-il en regardant Hitoshi

Shizuki : Oh ! Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à subit cela… murmura-t-il

Azuki : Comment ?

Shizuki : Rien, ce n'est rien

Daichi : Au fait Azuki, pour cette mission tu pourrais te déguiser en fille ! héhéhéhé 0

Shizuki : Hein ?

Hitoshi : Parfois Azuki doit se déguiser en femme pour s'infiltrer, il est vrai que tu ne l'as jamais vu de la sorte…

Daichi : Tu étais tellement mignonne avec ta robe, et tes porte-jarretelles la dernière fois ! Et tu as mis des faux seins qui t'allaient à ravir !

La réaction d'Azuki fut immédiate, en effet il lui lança un violent coup de poing au visage, celui-ci vola à quelques mètres et se cogna contre un mur

Azuki : Fuck you !( hum... je sais pas si j'ai envie de le traduire! je vous apprends que des insultes dans mes fics ! lol « je t'emmerde » en anglais)

Puis pour passer, il marcha sur Daichi en prenant bien soin de le lui écraser son estomac

Daichi : ah… Tu … m'écrases les intestins ! Toussa-t-il (pauvre Daichi, gros soupir de Yuki)

Puis il vit une petite domestique habillé en robe noire assez courte par-dessus un tablier avec un joli décolleté, enfin une domestique elle faisait plutôt partie des « nu jeune » d'Hatori (C'est du chinois, dans le contexte, c'est une femme, un jouet). Elle sourit en le voyant.

Daichi : Ah ! Mademoiselle, j'ai besoin d'aide s'il vous plaît ! dit-il en jouant les grands mourants

Domestique : J'arrive de suite Daichi-san !

Elle l'aida à se relever, sortant un mouchoir de sa poche et lui essuya un peu le visage ensanglanté, car Azuki n'y était pas aller de main morte, il ne supportait pas que l'on se moque de lui sur ce sujet, c'est ce qui l'exaspérait le plus. Quand à ce cher jeune homme qu'est Daichi, il se fit un plaisir de loucher sur le décolleté de cette dernière en se faisant chouchouter, il était tellement au anges, que du sang coulait de son nez, pour peu il y aurait presque de la bave au coin de sa bouche. Shizuki et Hitoshi étaient désespérés par le comportement de leur camarade, et se regardèrent en approuvant d'un signe de la tête

Hitoshi : Attends, je vais te soigner, je vais chercher ma trousse d'urgence ! dit-il sérieusement

Daichi : Ah non non ! Tu vois cette demoiselle s'en charge ! dit-il en paniquant

Hitoshi : Non, non, non je vais le faire ! dit-il avec un sourire sadique

Daichi : Non, empêchez-le de m'approcher dit-il en reculant

Shizuki tira l'oreille de Daichi le traînant par terre et l'amena à Hitoshi, Daichi regarda la jeune fille avec un air désespéré

Daichi : Pitié, c'est un sadique ! Ne me laissez pas y aller, pitiéééééééééé !

Sakura : Hatori-sama, ni hao (bonjour en chinois)

Hatori : ni hao

Sakura : Euh… c'est étrange je ne vois pas Reilan ! Dit elle en rigolant

Hatori : …

Sakura : Vous l'avez chassé ? Vous avez eu raison, je ne pouvais plus la supporter avec ses airs bourgeois ! Elle m'énervait vraiment !

Hatori : Je t'en prie Sakura ! Dit-il d'un ton ferme qui la fit sursauter, elle vient de perdre sa mère !

Sakura : Oh ! Je… je suis… désolée… je ne… balbutia-t-elle

Hatori : Savais pas ! Cria-t-il

Sakura : Oui dit elle embarrassée en baissant la tête

Hatori : Fais preuve de compassion et j'oublierais cette histoire !

Sakura : Mais… Hatori-sama, qu'est-ce que la compassion ?

Il se figea à cette remarque et fronça les sourcils, c'est vrai qu'il ne lui avait jamais apprit ce mot, il l'avait élevé pour faire d'elle une guerrière et une guerrière ne compatissait pas face à l'ennemi. Il se leva et lui tapota la tête

Hatori : La compassion est un sentiment très spécial, quand quelqu'un vit une période difficile, il faut savoir mettre de côté ses rancoeurs et ressentir de la tristesse face à la situation de la personne

Sakura : Je crois que j'ai compris ! C'est ce que je viens de ressentir quand vous m'avez dit que Reilan venait de perdre sa mère, n'est-ce pas ?

Hatori : Oui, c'est effectivement cela

Puis au loin, on entendit un cri aigu et strident, Sakura se retourna à son entente et cru reconnaître cette voix

Sakura : Ne serait ce pas…

Hatori : Laisse, c'est sûrement une mauvaise plaisanterie de Daichi ! dit-il calmement

Sakura : Je voulais vous demander si quelque chose n'allait pas avec Azuki, il paraît froid à mon égard, il ne me parle même plus ! dit-elle tristement

Hatori : Je lui ordonné de ne plus t'approcher ! dit-il avec un regard froid

Saura : Mais… pourquoi ?

Hatori : Je ne veux pas qu'il tombe amoureux de toi, c'est aussi un de tes gardiens on ne mélange pas plaisir et travail ! dit-il en s'énervant

Sakura : Oui… dit-elle en baissant les yeux

Hatori s'approcha et la serra contre lui, elle s'y blottit avec plaisir, Hatori était le seul qui lui procurait l'affection dont elle avait besoin, puis il se sépara d'elle pour accrocher un collier avec comme pendentif un cœur en or. Elle s'émerveilla devant le bijou et il sourit

Hatori : Ouvre un peu ta robe, je veux que tu gardes ce bijou caché sous tes vêtements

Sakura : Hum… Non ! dit-elle en se souvenant du suçon

Hatori : Ne sois pas gêné petite puce, nous sommes entre nous

Sakura : Je regrette, je ne veux pas ! dit-elle en baissant les yeux

Hatori : Faudra-t-il que j'utilise la force ? S'énerva-t-il, c'est juste un cadeau !

Sakura : Non… Je ne peux pas !

Hatori pris les mains de Sakura qu'il coinça avec sa seule main droite mais elle essayait de se débattre en vain, Hatori était bien plus fort qu'elle. Il déboutonna sa robe chinoise et elle en pleura presque car elle savait qu'il allait voir… la marque

Hatori : Qui t'as fais ça ? Cria-t-il

Sakura : Je... Non... Ne regardez pas !

Hatori : Qui ? Hurla-t-il en la secouant

Sakura : Personne ! répondit-elle en pleurant

Hatori : Oserais-tu me mentir ? demanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant

Sakura : Non ! Je vous en prie ! Hatori… supplia-t-elle

Hatori : Soit ! Cria-t-il

Il la prit par le bras, la tirant tellement fort qu'elle en avait mal au poignet, comme s'il allait le lui briser, elle le suppliait, pleurant encore et toujours pour qu'il arrête. Sakura croyait qu'Hatori voulait la violer, elle tomba les genoux à terre et il la traîna sur le sol sous l'œil des domestiques qui n'en croyait pas leurs yeux. Puis il s'arrêta devant sa salle de bain, la jeta dedans avec violence, puis il la regarda avec cette haine qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu

Hatori : Tu es sale ! Lave-toi et ne te montre pas devant moi, du moins pas avant d'avoir effacer ce suçon ! Hurla-t-il

Sakura n'arrêtait pas de pleurer tandis qu'Hatori claqua la porte en partant, les domestiques arrivèrent pour l'aider à se relever et préparèrent un bain chaud pour elle. Elle était dans la baignoire, elle ne cessait de laver son suçon, la marque devint rouge puis elle commença à saigner, à force de trop frotter, les domestiques tentèrent de l'arrêter mais elle continuait sans cesse, les yeux vides, comme si elle n'avait plus conscience que des paroles d'Hatori.

Domestique : Mademoiselle, je vous en prie cela ne sert à rien, seul le temps effacera la marque ! Vous ne faites qu'aggraver la guérison ! dit-elle en enlevant le gant de toilette

Sakura : Je ne le voulais pas, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès mais il... il … a….

Puis elle hurla de douleur et continuait à se lamenter, quant à Hatori il était repartit dans son bureau, il était fou de rage, il ne pouvait plus se concentrer comment cela avait il pu arriver ? Il ne l'avait même pas remarquer, mais qui ? Qui aurait osé toucher à Sakura, pas un de ses hommes, c'est impossible à moins qu'ils ne soient suicidaires, alors le premier suspect fut ….Syaoran

Hitoshi, ayant été informé de la situation par un de ses hommes qu'une domestique avait prévenu, rentra immédiatement pour prendre des nouvelles de son Seigneur et essayer de le calmer, il pénétra dans le bureau d'Hatori qui ressemblait à un chantier car il avait passé sa colère dessus

Hitoshi : Ha… Hatori-sama…

Hatori : J'ai… Je l'ai toujours protégé… Et… Elle…

Hitoshi : Je comprends mais peut-être ne l'a-t-elle pas voulut… On l'a sûrement obligée

Hatori : Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-elle pas parlé ?

Hitoshi : Parce qu'elle connaissait votre réaction

Hatori : Je… Elle est… Je sacrifierai ma vie pour Sakura alors qu'elle…

Hitoshi : Aussi… Elle ne vous en sera jamais assez reconnaissante

Hatori : J'ai mal…Comme dans le passé

Hitoshi : Sakura est notre précieuse… Ne laissez pas des détails vous perturber et vous menez vers un mauvais chemin au risque de la perdre

Hatori : Mais c'est… Impardonnable !

Hitoshi : Sakura sait qu'elle vous doit la vie, elle n'oserait jamais faire quelque chose qui vous blesserait, alors je crois que Sakura a le droit de s'expliquer. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Sakura est une personne ayant un cœur pur, elle ne penserait jamais à mal, elle ne connaît point la débauche et toutes ces filles publiques (prostituées) circulant librement dans notre ville expliqua-t-il en se prosternant

Hatori : Donc tu penses qu'on l'y a forcé ?

Hitoshi : Oui, Hatori-sama ! dit il en remettant ses lunettes

Hatori : Dis à Sakura que je pars pour Pékin, j'ai besoin de réfléchir et j'ai besoin de parler à Reilan

Hitoshi : Bien

Hatori : Tu prends mon poste, je te charge de surveiller et commander les opérations. Je reviendrai dans une semaine sûrement, pour les fêtes du nouvel an

Hitoshi : Et si j'ai besoin de vous joindre ?

Hatori l'emmena dans une pièce voisine, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un cache avec un faucon, il était en cage et observait les deux jeunes hommes avec curiosité. Quand Hatori passa sa main a travers la cage, le faucon vint s'y frotter tendrement

Hatori : Il sera notre correspondant

Hitoshi : Il est magnifique !

Il esquissa un sourire puis partit dans sa chambre faire ses valises, quant à Hitoshi il se rendit dans la chambre à Sakura. Il frappa à la porte et entra. Il vit un corps inanimé giser sur le sol, il s'en approcha et regarda si elle respirait encore, oui, elle était simplement endormie. Il l'a porta sur le lit

Sakura : Hatori ? dit elle en ouvrant les yeux

Hitoshi : Non c'est Hitoshi, Hatori-sama va partir à Pékin assister aux funérailles de la mère à Reilan

Sakura : Il ne veut plus me parler c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle

Hitoshi : Il a des affaires à régler là-bas

Sakura : Je ne voulais pas tu sais ! dit-elle en pleurant

Hitoshi : Tu n'as pas à te justifier devant moi, je ne suis pas Hatori-sama, ce n'est pas à moi de te juger ou défendre (pourtant il l'a bien fait devant Hatori ! En fait, il l'aime bien Sakura ! )

Sakura : C'est vrai.

Elle se pencha vers lui et se blottit dans ses bras mais Hitoshi fronça les sourcils et la repoussa gentiment. Elle pleura deux fois plus, personne n'était là pour la consoler puisque Hatori ne voulait plus la voir.

Hitoshi : Sakura, je ne mélange jamais le travail et le plaisir. Mais, je peux t'accorder ceci.

Il lui baisa le front et elle sourit un peu. Puis, il alla chercher sa trousse de soin et posa un bandage sur sa marque qui recommençait de saigner, elle grimaça légèrement car la douleur était forte mais elle tint bon.

Hitoshi : Voilà, c'est terminé.

Sakura : Merci Hitoshi-san

Hitoshi : Maintenant, tu vas dormir un peu, je dois retourner en mission et je chargerais quelqu'un de veiller sur toi.

Sakura : Quand Hatori-sama compte-t-il partir ?

Hitoshi : Il me semble… que c'est déjà fait…

Sakura : Oui, bien sûr ! Il a des choses à faire… sourit-elle

Il approuva d'un signe de la tête et se leva, Sakura remonta les couvertures sur elle et ferma les yeux, Hitoshi partit en fermant la porte en silence. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Hatori accoté à la porte, les espionnant. Il regarda son maître et s'éloigna en silence. Hatori entrouvrit la porte et vit Sakura dormir. Il rentra discrètement et lui baisa le front puis, mis sa veste sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Une voiture l'attendait, il rentra dans le véhicule et vit Hitoshi partir dans un autre, il regarda une dernière fois les lieux et fit signe au chauffeur qu'il pouvait quitter la demeure.

Daichi arpentait les rues du quartier nord, la nuit venait de tomber et cela l'arrangeait car l'obscurité dissimulait sa présence, après tout, il était sur le territoire de Syaoran. Il arriva finalement devant le casino du quartier et rentra sans problèmes ce qui le surpris tout d'abord mais finalement sa mission lui revint en tête et il continua son intrusion. Il parcourut la salle de fond en comble, parfois en faisant semblant de jouer parfois en simulant son ennui pour pouvoir continuer sa tâche et connaître les dessous des lieux. Il arriva finalement devant une porte réservée au personnel et ouvrit la porte discrètement pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Puis, il referma la porte et se rendit dans le bureau du patron du casino. Là, il fouilla les tiroirs, les armoires à la recherche d'un élément lui permettant de mettre Syaoran en cause sur tous les évènements qui avaient eu lieu ces derniers temps : l'attaque à l'anniversaire d'Hatori et surtout, découvrir qui travaillait pour lui et était infiltré parmis leurs hommes. Il ne trouva rien de concluant mais il se doutait que la réponse devait être quelque part, car en fait, cet endroit appartenait à Eriol, le bras droit de Syaoran. Soudain, des voix parvinrent à ses oreilles et il remit les papiers à leur place, puis, il se cacha sous le bureau en entendait la porte s'ouvrir. Deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce, l'un d'eux était Eriol.

Eriol : Tu dis que les Flammes d'Hatori investiguent sur le territoire de Syaoran-sama ?

Voix masculine : Parfaitement

Eriol : C'est fort fâcheux, cela va altérer très sérieusement nos rapports, n'est-ce pas ? Daichi du clan Fanlei ? demanda-t-il en se penchant vers lui

Daichi : Ahem… bonsoir…

Eriol : Emmenez-le !

Des hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce et attachèrent les mains de Daichi puis, ils le saisirent pour l'emmener dans les sous-sols. Daichi regarda l'homme qui avait parlé à Eriol et le reconnut, il ne pouvait que reconnaître celui qu'il avait lui-même chargé de l'accompagner pour partir en mission !

Daichi : Tamaki ! Hatori-sama te tuera pour ce que tu viens de faire !

Ils le sortirent de la pièce et Eriol regarda le dénommé Tamaki en lui souriant

Eriol : Ta récompense ! dit-il en lui jetant une liasse de billets dans les mains

Tamaki : Eriol-san est trop bon avec moi… dit-il en s'inclinant

Eriol saisit son arme et la pointa entre les deux yeux de Tamaki en souriant sadiquement

Eriol : Pendant que j'y suis, la prochaine fois que tu approches ma femme, je te tue, et je ne crois pas que Syaoran-sama viendra te sauver, Hatori-sama non plus d'ailleurs ! Quitte la ville, il en va de ta vie !

Tamaki resta pétrifié sur place et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Eriol baissa son arme et suivit ses hommes qui emmenaient Daichi. Tamaki quitta la pièce en courant. Les hommes d'Eriol jetèrent Daichi dans les sous-sols du casino, ils l'attachèrent aux murs et Eriol prit une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de lui. Les hommes laissèrent les deux jeunes gens seuls.

Eriol : Enfin un moment d'intimité !

Daichi : Humpf, j'ignorais que tu avais de tels goûts !

Eriol : Tu peux me dire ce que tu faisais là Daichi ? demanda-t-il en se levant

Daichi : A la recherche du bonheur en jouant au black jack !

Eriol : Tu sais, ce n'est pas bien de mentir, et encore moins de me mentir ! dit-il en prenant un fouet posé sur une table non loin

Daichi : Un sadomasochiste ? Tiens donc ? Ca me fera une nouvelle à apprendre à Hatori-sama !

Eriol le regarda avec des yeux pleins de haine et lui flanqua une gifle, Daichi éclata de rire et Eriol recommença trois fois. Il s'arrêta enfin de rigoler et regarda Eriol en souriant, puis, il lui cracha à la figure tout le sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Eriol le gifla une nouvelle fois et s'essuya la figure avec un mouchoir et regarda Daichi

Eriol : Première règle, ne jamais prononcer le nom de ton maître devant moi, cela me donne des pulsions de colère !

Daichi : Tu peux me torturer autant que tu veux, je ne parlerais pas !

Eriol défit les boutons de la chemise de Daichi et l'entrouvrit, il saisit ensuite le fouet et le frappa avec la force du diable, Daichi fermait les yeux, à chaque coup, il sursautait mais aussi, il se retenait de crier. Il avait encore son honneur et pour rien au monde, il ne s'humilierait à crier devant lui, son ventre et son torse étaient rougis de marques, les traces s'accumulaient et la chair de Daichi commença à se faire voir, le sang coula à flot. Eriol s'arrêta soudainement et fouilla dans sa poche, il en sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma pour la fumer

Eriol : Tu sais, j'en ai fait parler plus d'un avant toi, je suis roi en matière d'interrogatoire

Daichi : Va au diable ! Pour Hatori-sama, je préfère mourir que de parler !

Eriol lui asséna cinq coups de fouet en plus avec rage, puis, il se calma rapidement en voyant qu'il avait perdu son sang froid

Eriol : Tu ne sembles pas avoir compris ou alors, tu aimes avoir mal ! C'est moi qui dicte les règles ici et celui qui n'obéit pas, aura très mal ! dit-il en lui éteignant sa cigarette sur le torse

Daichi hurla de douleur cette fois, sa peau lui brûlait, et Eriol jeta ensuite le mégot à terre. Il pouvait avoir beau crier autant qu'il le voulait, personne ne pourrait l'entendre, les machines, la musique et les voix des joueurs du casino étouffaient ses cris de douleur.

Sakura se réveilla brusquement en entendant de l'agitation dans toute la maison mais aussi des voix qui criaient, comme si tout le monde était en panique. Elle entrouvrit sa porte et regarda d'un œil ce qui se passait, elle vit Shizuki, Azuki et Hitoshi entrer dans le bureau d'Hatori avec d'autres hommes qui faisaient partis du clan. Visiblement, il y avait un problème et un gros problème. Elle sortit discrètement de sa chambre et marcha à petit pas jusque devant le bureau puis, elle colla son oreille sur la porte

Hitoshi : Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Cria-t-il en tapant le poing sur la table, Hatori-sama ne m'a pas confié le clan pour que l'on perde l'un d'entre nous ! Je ne peux pas le permettre !

Azuki : Cette fois, on en est sûr, il y a une taupe parmis nos hommes ! Et il peut s'agir de n'importe qui !

Shizuki : Non…

Hitoshi : Non ? demanda-t-il surpris en se retournant vers lui

Shizuki : Où est celui qui a accompagné Daichi ?

Azuki : Tamaki ? On l'ignore…

Shizuki : Personne ne savait que l'on partait en mission, personne n'a pu écouter, la maison était déserte car tous s'occupaient du départ d'Hatori-sama, hors, mis à part nous et Sakura, la seule personne au courant était ce Tamaki. Nos soupçons ne peuvent pas se porter sur Sakura et aucun de nous n'aurait vendu la mèche donc…

Hitoshi : Retrouvez-moi ce Tamaki et tuez-le ! Dit-il en remontant ses lunettes, nous, les Flammes, partons délivrer Daichi !

Hommes : Bien ! dit-ils en sortant de la pièce

Azuki : Et Sakura ? Qui assurera sa sûreté ?

Hitoshi : Elle est assez grande pour se défendre seule, je le lui ai suffisamment enseigné ! De toute manière, étant donné les circonstances, on ne peut pas s'occuper d'elle, il faudra qu'elle prenne soin d'elle.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la pièce, Sakura était depuis longtemps partit se cacher dans sa chambre, depuis que les hommes étaient sortis. Elle soupira et ouvrit son armoire, elle jeta quelques vêtements et trouva une robe noire qu'elle enfila. Elle tressa ses longs cheveux, mit une paire de chaussures noire puis, elle mit dans un sac quelques armes et du matériel. Sakura entendit les Flammes se rendrent à la chambre d'Azuki, elle prit des oreillers qu'elle mit sous sa couette ainsi qu'une de ses poupées pour faire croire qu'elle dormait.

Elle sortit discrètement de la chambre et la referma doucement et se mit en route en faisant attention de ne pas être vue. Elle tomba soudain nez à nez avec une grande et belle jeune femme, ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés en plusieurs tresses, elle portait une longue robe chinoise orange et doré et ses yeux étaient d'un mauve magnifique, elle se raidit devant tant de beauté. La jeune femme la regarda et sourit

Jeune femme : Où comptes-tu te rendre Sakura ?

Elle se figea et esquissa un sourire gêné et allait faire demi-tour mais la jeune femme l'attrapa par la bretelle de sa robe. Elle se retourna et se débattit mais rien n'y fit

Sakura : Hitoshi-san, je t'en prie, laisse-moi partir !

Hitoshi : Pas avant que tu ne m'ais dit où tu comptais te rendre !

Sakura : Je voulais partir à la recherche de Daichi ! Voilà, tu le sais maintenant, c'est ce que tu voulais entendre non ?

Hitoshi : Si tu veux y aller, vas-y !

Sakura : Oui je sais ce que tu vas dire, non il y a trop de… Quoi ?

Hitoshi : Tu serais peut-être plus en sécurité avec nous qu'ici !

Sakura : C'est vraiii ? Je peux ? demanda-t-elle toute excitée

Azuki : Puisqu'il te le dit ! dit-il en arrivant dans sa robe blanche et rose

Sakura : Heum… C'est carnaval aujourd'hui ?

Shizuki : C'est pour l'infiltration ! dit-il habillé d'une robe bleue et or

Hitoshi : Allons-y…

Ils partirent tous les quatre pour le quartier nord dans le but de sauver Daichi, dans la voiture, Sakura regardait les garçons cacher des armes sous leurs robes et dans leurs perruques.

Sakura : Comment savez-vous pour Daichi ?

Hitoshi : Nous devions nous rejoindre à 22h précise à la demeure, hors, ni Daichi ni Tamaki ne sont rentrés et il est actuellement minuit moins quinze, Daichi a beau faire le pitre, il ne serait jamais en retard à un rendez-vous si important. Azuki, peux-tu nous renseigner sur l'endroit où serait susceptible de se trouver Daichi ?

Azuki : Oui, parfaitement, Orora va nous renseigner !

Sakura : Qui est Orora ?

Shizuki : Une demoiselle très au courant des petits secrets des gens !

La voiture s'arrêta devant un vieil immeuble, ils sortirent du véhicule et se dirigèrent vers le parking qui se trouvait au dernier étage. Arrivés sur les lieux, ils ne virent personne sauf une jeune femme assise sur une voiture dont la tête et le corps étaient cachés par une longue cape (mais pas les jambes ! ). Elle se tenait dans un coin isolé sans lumière et attendait patiemment

Azuki : Orora-san ?

Elle leva la tête et esquissa un léger sourire qu'ils purent apercevoir, Azuki se tint devant elle et lui donna une petite enveloppe discrètement, elle lui murmura alors quelque chose à l'oreille et il sourit. Puis, il se retourna vers les autres.

Azuki : Suivez la grande étoile

Shizuki : En quoi cela nous aidera ?

Azuki : Regardez la vue que l'on a d'ici, qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?

Hitoshi : Une grande étoile sur l'enseigne de cet immeuble très illuminé

Azuki : C'est le casino d'Eriol-san !

Hitoshi : Allons-y !

Ils coururent pour descendre jusqu'à la voiture mais Orora, dans un moment de distraction des autres, attrapa Sakura par le bras. Cette dernière se retourna et vit les yeux brillants et mauves d'Orora.

Orora : Le seigneur qui règne sur ces terres, vous allez le rencontrer ce soir ! Fuyez si vous ne voulez pas devenir un oiseau en cage !

Sakura : De qui parlez-vous ?

Orora : De son excellence, celui qui est bien plus puissant que votre maître !

Sakura se détacha rapidement de sa main et la regarda avec un air de méfiance, elle s'enfuit en courant et rejoignit les autres deux minutes plus tard, ils partirent ensuite pour le casino. Orora enleva sa cape et les regarda partir du haut de son immeuble, on put alors reconnaître la jolie Tomoyo.

Hitoshi : Il faudrait trouver où est caché Daichi

Azuki : Dans les sous-sols du casino je suppose, où peut-être dans les salles réservées au personnel

Shizuki : On devrait se diviser en deux groupes

Hitoshi : Oui, Sakura tu pars avec Azuki moi je reste avec Shizuki

Azuki : Attendez, sachant que Syaoran-sama a déjà vu Sakura, il faudrait qu'elle se déguise aussi ! Car s'il est présent ce soir…

Shizuki sortit une malle cachée sous l'un des sièges avant de la voiture et la posa sur le siège arrière, il prit une perruque brune et une petite paire de lunettes qu'il posa sur Sakura

Hitoshi : N'oubliez pas, notre but est de trouver Daichi, il ne faut donc pas être repérés ou reconnus !

Les quatre jeunes filles descendirent de la voiture (lol ça fait drôle de dire ça ! mdr) et se dirigèrent vers le casino, elles entrèrent et commencèrent à se tourner vers les jeux de casino. Azuki et Sakura occupèrent la table de la roulette et tenirent compagnies à quelques hommes riches pour ne pas être mal vues des hommes qui rôdaient autour du casino par mesure de sécurité. Shizuki et Hitoshi se promenaient de table en table en repérant les entrées menant aux sous-sols. Après avoir passer trente minutes dans l'établissement, faisant croire qu'elles n'étaient que des clientes, elles se faufilèrent vers les coulisses des lieux. Azuki et Sakura partirent vers les bureaux et Hitoshi accompagné de Shizuki partirent pour les sous-sols. Le premier groupe tomba sur des gardes qui étaient postés là, elles se regardèrent et se sourirent mutuellement

Garde : Hey ! Que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-il intrigué

Sakura : Excusez-nous, nous nous sommes trompées, les toilettes n'étaient pas dans cette direction !

Azuki : Je suis vraiment maladroite ! J'ai dû mal lire le panneau !

Garde : Je vais vous raccompagner vers la sortie ! dit-il en s'avançant

Azuki : Vraiment ? dit il en esquissant un sourire

Il remonta sa robe et Sakura fit de même, leur laissant entrevoir leurs cuisses et leur porte-jartelles, Sakura passa lentement sa main sur sa jambe et Azuki une main dans ses cheveux.

Garde : Mais… ne soyez pas pressez ! Restez je vous pris ! Mes amis et moi allons nous occuper de vous !

Sakura lui sourit et s'avança vers lui tout doucement, puis, une fois tout près de lui, elle monta sur la pointe de ses talons et pencha ses lèvres contre l'oreille d'un des hommes.

Sakura : Je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante si… dit elle en murmurant sensuellement

Et en une fraction de seconde elle l'assomma avec son bras droit en lui donnant un coup de coude, Azuki se chargea des deux autres hommes en les frappant avec son coup de poing fatal, un crochet du droit en pleine figure. Ils s'écroulèrent tous les trois à terre, inconscients.

Sakura : … Si vous nous laissiez passer ! dit-elle en prenant les clés qui se trouvaient sur la ceinture d'un des hommes

Elle les enjamba et les deux jeunes chinois partirent dans les bureaux, Sakura essaya de trouver la bonne clé parmis toutes et Azuki faisait le guet, une fois la porte ouverte, ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau d'Eriol et se mirent à fouiller dans tous les recoins mais ne trouvèrent rien d'autres que de la paperasse sans intérêt. Sakura saisit une épingle de ses cheveux et s'en servit pour ouvrir un tiroir du bureau fermé à clé, une fois réussit, elle regarda dans le tiroir mais ne trouva rien d'autre qu'un agenda avec quelques notes qu'elle feuilleta.

Sakura : Regardez Azuki-san ! Syaoran-san a prévu de retourner au bar Samoto ce soir !

Azuki : Pas pour attaquer en tout cas, il doit savoir pour Hatori-sama !

Sakura : Il faudrait que j'y retourne… pour espionner

Azuki : Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, de plus, Hatori-sama n'est plus là, ce n'est pas moi qui donne les ordres, il faut voir avec Hitoshi !

Pendant ce temps, Hitoshi et Shizuki descendirent des escaliers les menant aux sous-sols lugubres et sals du casino, ils étaient entrés sans être vu de personne et tentaient de faire le moins de bruit possible. Les lieux ressemblaient à des catacombes, tout aussi sinistres et noirs, ils guettaient le moindre son suspect, de peur d'être repéré, puis au fond d'un couloir, dans une pièce très sombre, ils trouvèrent Daichi enchaîné et blessé

Daichi : Oh ! Mesdemoiselles, aidez-moi s'il vous plaît ! J'ai grand besoin d'amour vous savez, on a été méchant avec moi et j'ai besoin de réconfort ! dit il en souriant bêtement

Shizuki : Il délire ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil

Hitoshi : Je te rappelle que nous sommes déguisés en femmes ! --'' De plus c'est normal que Daichi courtise tout ce qui n'est pas masculin ! C'est dans sa nature !

Daichi : Oh hé les amis, je vois un ciel bleu avec des petits nuages, oh je vois des anges !

Hitoshi : Non non ! Là il délire vraiment ! dit-il avec une goutte derrière la tête

Shizuki : On a besoin de la clé, fais marcher ton charme !

Hitoshi : Quoi ? C'est moi qui devrais… dit-il avec horreur

Gardien : Hey, qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il en faisant son tour de garde

Shizuki : Qui je suis ? Oh ! Il ne sait même pas qui je suis c'est une honte ! Se lamenta-t-il

Hitoshi : Ne nous reconnaissez-vous point ? s'exclama-t-il horrifié

Gardien ?

Hitoshi : Cette personne est la maîtresse de Syaoran-sama ! dit-il en pointant Shizuki

Shizuki : Exactement et il nous a dit… de… lui ramener le prisonnier ! dit-il avec un ton ferme

Hitoshi : Car… il voulait l'interroger lui-même ! dit-il avec grande conviction

Shizuki : Ouvrez donc la porte ! S'emporta-t-il

Gardien : Mais comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda-t-il bêtement

Shizuki : Il ne connaît même pas mon nom ! Oh ! Quel affront ! dit il en pleurant (cinéma ! cinéma !)

Hitoshi : Madame ! Ne vous en faîtes pas, cet homme va ouvrir cette porte car il aime son maître Syaoran-sama et il ne voudrait pas le décevoir n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard noir. A moins que vous ne préfériez que l'on règle cette histoire devant Syaoran-sama ? dit il méchamment

Gardien : Non ! Ca va aller ! Je vous ouvre ! dit-il avec panique

Il mit la clé dans la serrure et enleva les chaînes de Daichi, Hitoshi et Shizuki le soutenaient par les épaules. Puis subtilement, Hitoshi fit glisser par terre une petite bombe, rien de très méchant pendant qu'ils marchaient

Shizuki : Oh mon Dieu ! Une bombe ! Cria-t-elle

Gardien : Où ça ? Où ça ? dit-il affolé

Hitoshi : Mais donnez-moi les clés !

Gardien : Oui ! dit-il en lui tendant le trousseau

Hitoshi saisit les clés et referma la porte juste derrière lui, laissant le gardien seul dans la cellule, il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais rien n'y fit

Hitoshi : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais chercher du secours mais vous, vous restez ici !

Gardien : D'accord ! dit-il en hochant la tête d'un signe d'approbation

Mais soudain, une once de lucidité lui parvint en tête et il colla sa tête contre la porte

Gardien : Hey ! Mais ouvrez cette porte ! Laissez-moi sortir ! Cria-t-il

Ils partirent en courant par la porte de derrière, soudain, il y eut un « tic » et la bombe explosa, créant panique dans le casino qui se vidaient de ses clients, Sakura et Azuki les attendaient dans la voiture bien sagement. Ils arrivèrent au véhicule et firent rentrer Daichi à l'intérieur, puis, ils démarrèrent au quart de tour.

Sakura : Daichi-san, ni hao ma ? (Est-ce que ça va ?)

Daichi : Oh ! Un harem ? Rien que pour moi ? Hatori-sama… Il ne fallait pas…

Hitoshi : Il délire complètement, il faut vite le soigner ! Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et risque de ne pas s'en sortir !

La voiture arriva au manoir, les portails s'ouvrirent et ils se dépêchèrent de sortir Daichi du véhicule pour le porter jusqu'à sa chambre, Hitoshi criait à tort et à travers car le temps pressait, le médecin et quelques infirmières arrivèrent et s'enfermèrent dans la chambre avec lui. Ils tournaient tous en rond dans le couloir, se rongeant les sangs. Finalement, une jeune infirmière sortit de la chambre, ils se précipitèrent tous vers elle

Infirmière : Il a reprit connaissance mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang, un grand repos s'impose pour lui, il n'aura aucune séquelle…

Sakura : Merci ! Pouvons-nous aller le voir ?

Infirmière : Oui mais une personne à la fois et ne le brusquez pas, il est encore sonné.

Eriol tapa violemment son poing sur une table de jeux, il avait réunit tous ses hommes devant lui et rageait. Il prit une poignée de jetons et les jeta à la figure de ses hommes.

Eriol : Quelqu'un peut me dire… comment une telle chose à pu arriver ? Cria-t-il, je m'absente deux heures et je retrouve mon casino vide, les sous-sols détruits et mon prisonnier évadé ? Vous n'êtes que des incapables ! dit-il en cassant une chaise

Voix : Allons allons, ne nous énervons pas !

Il se retourna et reprit soudainement son sang froid, il s'inclina et tous firent de même. Syaoran venait d'entrer dans la pièce, accompagné de deux demoiselles à son côté droit et de deux autres à gauche.

Syaoran : Je venais me promener et j'ai eu envie de venir jouer un peu et que vois-je ?

Eriol : Je suis navré de gâcher votre soirée Syaoran-sama ! dit-il la tête toujours baissée

Syaoran : Non, au contraire, tu me ravis. Je me languissais d'un peu d'action, que je passe-t-il ?

Il fit un signe aux demoiselles qui l'accompagnaient et elles s'en allèrent, Eriol conduisit Syaoran dans son salon privé. Il lui servit un verre de whisky avec un glaçon et se prit de même un verre qu'il but d'une traite

Syaoran : Eriol, mon ami, qui est venu troubler nos affaires ?

Eriol : Toujours les mêmes ! Et ces incapables ne sont même pas fichus de faire la différence entre un homme et une femme !

Syaoran éclata de rire à ne plus s'en arrêter puis reprit son sérieux en voyant qu'Eriol n'était pas d'humeur

Syaoran : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a réellement qui te chiffonne ?

Eriol : J'avais capturé Daichi du clan Fanlei !

Syaoran qui buvait son verre s'arrêta soudain et le posa sur la table basse en verre, il regarda sérieusement Eriol

Syaoran : Qu'a-t-il dit ?

Eriol : Absolument rien, il avait beau souffrir, il n'a jamais rien dit !

Syaoran : Je vois… Eriol, tu devrais faire comme Tomo et t'accorder quelques vacances !

Eriol : Pas avec la situation actuelle !

Syaoran : Dommage, j'étais prêt à te payer des vacances ! Soleil, plage, mer à perte de vue, femmes, alcool, cigares…dit-il en souriant

Eriol : Comment peux-tu penser à ce genre de choses à un moment pareil ? demanda-t-il en souriant

Syaoran : Non vraiment, tu te surmènes, peut-être devrais-je t'alléger quelques peu de tes tâches ?

Eriol : Non, tu sais bien que tu ne peux accorder ta confiance à personne d'autres, et encore moins à ces imbéciles ! Se laisser séduire par des hommes… J'ai encore du mal à le croire !

Ils éclatèrent de rire mais furent soudain interrompus par un petit miaulement, Eriol sourit et ouvrit la porte, ils virent Tomoyo

Syaoran : Tu sais, tu ne gênes jamais Tomo !

Tomoyo : Je préfère m'annoncer avant d'entrer ! Dis-moi mon cœur, que s'est-il passé ici ?

Eriol : C'est une trop longue histoire !

Tomoyo : Syaoran-sama, je crois pouvoir satisfaire votre désir le plus profond !

Syaoran : Cela m'étonnerait !

Tomoyo : Pourtant, je suis sur la bonne voie ! Vous devriez rentrer, je vous ai apporté un cadeau !

Syaoran : Vraiment ?

Tomoyo : Oui, allez-y, je sais que vous brûlez de curiosité !

Il sourit et se leva de son fauteuil, embrassa Tomoyo sur la joue et sortit de la pièce, en arrivant dans la grande salle, il vit les gardes se laisser distraire par les quatre jolies demoiselles qu'il avait amené, il sortit son pistolet de sa poche intérieure et tira deux coups en l'air. Les femmes crièrent et les hommes le regardèrent avec angoisse, Syaoran s'arrêta et les regarda tous avec un air menaçant

Syaoran : Par votre faute, un prisonnier auquel je tenais s'est enfuit ! La prochaine que vous me décevez, je vous tue tous un par un ! En prenant soin de laisser Eriol vous torturer jusqu'à ce que vous le suppliez de vous tuer ! Cria-t-il, est-ce clair ?

Hommes : Oui Syaoran-sama !

Syaoran : Bandes de bons à rien ! Murmura-t-il

Il claqua des doigts et les jeunes femmes revinrent vers lui, ils sortirent du casino, une voiture se gara devant l'entrée et un jeune homme ouvrit la porte, il s'assit à l'intérieur accompagné de ses maîtresses.

Syaoran arriva chez lui, les jeunes femmes allèrent directement dans sa chambre mais il remua le doigt pour dire non, elles s'inclinèrent et retournèrent à leurs appartements. Une domestique vint le retirer de sa veste, une seconde lui apporta un plateau repas avec du champagne, quelques fruits exotiques et diverses sortes de desserts. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, déposa le tout sur une table et s'en alla rapidement. Quand Syaoran pénétra dans sa chambre, il aperçut une jeune femme sur le lit. Il referma la porte à clé et se dirigea vers le lit, là, il vit attachée et évanouie, la jeune femme qu'il désirait tant. Il la regarda avec admiration, comme si tout n'était qu'un rêve et que s'il la touchait, d'un moment à un autre, elle disparaîtrait. Il prit quand même le risque et effleura ses cheveux qui étaient semblable à de la soie mais elle ne s'était pas envolée, elle était toujours là.

Il prit une coupe de champagne et dégusta quelques fruits en même temps, tout en l'admirant toujours. Il s'assit ensuite sur le lit et soudain, elle se réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement car tout lui semblait flou, puis, elle regarda autour d'elle, ne semblant pas connaître les lieux, son regard se posa alors sur Syaoran qui lui souriait. Elle paniqua et essaya de bouger mais elle était ligotée de la tête aux pieds et un foulard qui était attaché autour de sa bouche l'empêchait de crier. Le regard plein d'effroi, elle sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux, il arrêta de sourire en voyant qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer, il retira le foulard pour qu'elle puisse parler et attendit en silence

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Libérez-moi !

Syaoran : Il semblerait que vous êtes mon cadeau !

Sakura : Laissez-moi partir ! S'il vous plaît !

Syaoran : Je suis navré mais je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous m'appartenez !

Sakura : Je ne suis pas un objet ! Cria-t-elle

Syaoran : Non, mais de toute manière, vous n'êtes pas en position de décider votre statut, c'est moi le maître ici !

Il la détacha et elle se frotta les poignets, rougit par la corde qui l'avait retenu prisonnière. Elle retira ensuite celle qui enchaînait ses chevilles et posa la corde sur le lit.

Syaoran : Tu as faim peut-être ?

Sakura : Non…

Syaoran : Soif ?

Sakura : Non…

Syaoran : Excepté ta liberté, y-a-t-il une chose que tu désires ?

Sakura : Non…

Syaoran : Je vois… Sakura, si je ne peux pas conquérir ton cœur, j'aurais tout de même ton corps ! Personne ne m'a encore refusé mis à part toi, j'aime les défis mais je te préviens, ce que je veux, je l'ai, de gré ou de force ! Alors ne m'oblige pas utiliser la force !

Sakura : Vous croyez que tout se règle par la force ? Il y a d'autres façons d'obtenir ce que l'on veut ! Jamais mon cœur ne vous appartiendra !

Syaoran : Tu l'auras dit toi-même Sakura ! dit-il en s'approchant d'elle

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? dit-elle en se reculant vers le mur

Syaoran : Ce que je veux, je l'ai, de gré ou de force !

Elle courut vers la porte mais trébucha, Syaoran s'approcha d'elle, elle se releva et essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais en vain. Il l'attrapa par le poignet et l'amena jusque sur le lit en la jetant dessus, là, il se posta au-dessus d'elle.

Sakura : Non !

Syaoran : Tu vas devenir l'une de mes maîtresses…

Il lui saisit les poignets et les bloqua pour qu'elle ne bouge pas, ensuite, de son autre main, il lui releva le visage, elle commença à pleurer mais il n'avait que faire de ses larmes. Il se pencha vers elle et alors qu'elle s'attendait à un baiser brutal, comme la fois où il s'était rencontré dans le parc, elle reçut à la place, un long et passionné baiser, différent de la dernière fois car il était plus doux, plus sensuel, plus excitant. Elle se détendit un peu et quand il s'en aperçut, il retira sa main de ses poignets, elle répondit alors à son baiser. Puis, enleva délicatement ses cheveux et lui baisa le cou. Il glissa sa main vers sa poitrine et dégrafa sa robe qu'il enleva délicatement. Une fois fait, il se releva et la regarda, il ne lisait plus aucune peur dans son regard. Il se leva, ouvrit son placard et lui lança une robe de nuit. Elle se redressa, surprise mais aussi confuse.

Syaoran : Change-toi, tu seras plus à l'aise dans cette robe.

Elle obéit à ses ordres et il se coucha dans le lit après avoir enlevé tous ses vêtements, remonta les couvertures sur lui et éteignit la lumière en lui soufflant un « bonne nuit ». Sakura resta un moment pétrifié, sans bouger, puis, elle éclata de rire à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Il ralluma la lumière et se tourna vers elle

Syaoran : Quoi encore ?

Sakura hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien, puis, il se recoucha et éteignit de nouveau la lumière, Sakura se tourna de l'autre côté et s'enfuit sous les couettes. Elle sourit et ferma les yeux pour laisser la nuit la bercer de doux rêves. (mdr cette scène ! vous vous y attendiez pas hein ? hehehehe c'est encore un coup de Sab ! lol)

Pendant ce temps au Casino, Eriol était dans son bureau et observait ses hommes nettoyer les lieux, Tomoyo se limait les ongles, assises sur le sofa. Soudain, Eriol s'assit devant elle et lui servit un verre, elle le prit et lui sourit en guise de remerciements

Eriol : Dis-moi ma puce, je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu as apporteé comme cadeau à Syaoran-sama

Tomoyo : Sakura

Eriol : Qui est-ce ?

Tomoyo : La jeune femme qui fait tourner le cœur de notre maître

Eriol : Mais… Comment as-tu fait ?

Tomoyo : C'est simple, j'ai suivit Sakura pendant quelques temps et l'ai enlevé alors qu'elle se promenait pour prendre l'air dans le parc

Eriol : Tu as fait du bon travail !

Bien sûr, Tomoyo n'avait pas dit la vérité à son mari, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qui l'en était réellement, elle se souvint de la scène exacte et sourit.

Flash-back 

Après sa mission, Sakura se rendit à ses quartiers, mais elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, elle sortit par la fenêtre et sortit de la demeure sans alerter les gardes. Elle se rendit dans le parc et s'assit sur un banc, Hatori lui en voulait sûrement encore, c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait laissé seule, qu'il l'avait abandonnée, elle commença à sentir les larmes monter quand une ombre s'assit auprès d'elle, elle leva les yeux vers l'inconnu

Personne : Es-tu perdu petit chaton ?

Sakura : Non… Qui êtes-vous demanda-t-elle méfiante

La personne leva ses grands yeux mauves vers elle et elle reconnut Orora, elle sourit

Sakura : Vous m'avez fait peur ! Merci pour tout à l'heure, nous avons notre ami grâce à vous !

Orora : Mais tu seras le prix de son sauvetage ! dit-elle en posant un mouchoir sur son visage

Sakura essaya de se débattre mais elle se sentit partir pour l'inconscience, Tomoyo sourit et saisit une corde pour lui ligoter les mains et une autre pour les pieds, elle siffla et deux hommes apparurent et transportèrent Sakura dans une voiture qui s'éloigna.

Fin du flash-back 

Le jour venait de se lever sur la ville, Sakura était encore endormi, de même que Syaoran d'ailleurs, elle avait finit par se coucher sur son torse et semblait très paisible mais une personne qui toqua à la porte de la chambre les réveilla. Lorsque Sakura se rendit compte qu'elle dormait sur Syaoran, elle se tassa dans un petit coin du lit et il lui sourit. Puis, il enfila son peignoir et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Il vit Eriol et le fit entrer, ce dernier regarda Sakura puis Syaoran et sourit

Syaoran : Tu peux me dire ce que tu viens faire ici de si bonne heure ? demanda-t-il en allumant sa cigarette et en se callant dans un fauteuil

Eriol : Il est déjà midi ! S'empressa-t-il de répliquer en voyant qu'il avait l'air irrité

Syaoran : C'est encore trop tôt ! Alors ?

Eriol : J'ai reçu un message…

Il regarda Sakura et se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de son maître, ce dernier en laissa tomber sa cigarette qu'Eriol ramassa pour éviter qu'il ne mette le feu à la maison, il l'écrasa dans un cendrier.

Syaoran : QUOI ?

Il prit des affaires et s'habilla en vitesse, il hurla le nom de Sonaki qui arriva aussi vite, elle s'inclina devant lui

Syaoran : Prépare un bain pour ta maîtresse ! Et occupe-toi d'elle !

Sonaki : Bien Syaoran-sama !

Il sortit en courant avec Eriol en claquant la porte de la chambre, les deux jeunes chinoises sursautèrent, puis, Sonaki s'approcha de Sakura

Sonaki : Mademoiselle a-t-elle faim ?

Sakura : Non… merci…

Sonaki : Si je puis me permettre, il vous faudrait manger quelque chose… vous n'allez tout de même pas vous affamer !

Sakura : C'est… gentil !

Sonaki : C'est tout à fait normal ! dit-elle en souriant

Elle se leva, enfila un peignoir que la jeune domestique lui tendit et la suivit jusque dans la grande salle à manger. Là, elle vit des jeunes femmes réunit autour d'une table qui mangeait déjà, en la voyant arriver, elles s'arrêtèrent et la regardèrent, puis murmurèrent quelques propos à son égard à en souriant. Sonaki installa Sakura qui attendit, gênée par les regards des autres femmes présentes dans la pièce, l'une d'elles se décida à lui parler

Jeune femme : Alors, tu es la nouvelle maîtresse du maître ?

Sakura : Euh… si l'on peut dire…

Elles rigolèrent et lui sourirent, une autre jeune femme lui adressa la parole

Jeune femme 2 : Tu vas voir, tu vas te plaire ici ! Quel est ton nom ?

Sakura : Sakura…

Jeune femme 3 : Comme c'est joli ! Je m'appelle Feifei, voici Chenwai, Wenjen et Kimlee dit-elle en pointant ses amies

Sakura : Ravies de vous connaître !

Chenwai : Mais elle est absolument charmante !

Kimlee : Alors, comment a été cette nuit ? Pas trop dure ? Le maître n'a pas du te laisser dormir énormément !

Sakura : En fait… Il ne s'est rien passé !

Elles se redressèrent, choquées puis murmurèrent des phrases, comme si ce que Sakura venait de dire était la fin du monde !

Feifei : C'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura : Non…

Wenjen : Je crois que le maître a déjà trouvé sa favorite !

Sonaki revint avec un plateau repas pour Sakura qui mangeait sans comprendre pour quelle raison cela était-ce si surprenant qu'il ne se soit rien passé entre eux…

Syaoran était dans son bureau, il réfléchissait, comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Pourquoi aucune de ses sources n'avait pu trouver le responsable ? Il est vrai que cela était à prévoir mais tout de même… même Tomoyo ne savait rien ! Sa meilleure espionne ! Il ragea et jeta sa tasse de thé à terre, puis, il regarda par la fenêtre, la vue menait en plein sur un des clubs de Syaoran, ce dernier venait d'être incendié la nuit dernière et il ne restait que des cendres et les fondations d'un de ses biens si précieux.

Il se leva et traversa les couloirs, il entendit alors des rires provenant du bain des femmes, apparemment, Sakura avait l'air de très bien s'adapter à son nouvel environnement. Il entra dans la pièce et Sakura fut la seule à se cacher dans l'eau, il les regarda et s'arrêta sur Feifei. Cette dernière se leva et quitta les lieux avec Syaoran. Puis, les femmes reprirent leur conversation mais Sakura était la seule à trouver cela étrange.

Sakura : Pourquoi Feifei est-elle partit avec Syaoran-sama ?

Chenwai : Pour faire ce que vous n'avez pas fait cette nuit ! Rigola-t-elle

Sakura : Mais… dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils

Kimlee : Nous sommes les maîtresses de Syaoran-sama, il est normal que ce genre de choses se produise ! De toute manière, je suis sûre qu'Hatori-sama fait de même !

Sakura : Non ! C'est faux ! dit-elle en se levant de son bain

Toutes la regardèrent, surprises et Sakura sentit qu'elle se trahissait

Sakura : Je veux dire… ce n'est pas parce qu'Hatori-sama a le même statut que Syaoran-sama qu'ils se ressemblent… dit-elle embarrassée

Wenjen : Tu as raison, il est vrai que nous ne connaissons que notre maître… rigola-t-elle

En sortant du bain, Sakura passa sans le vouloir devant la chambre de Syaoran. Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit quelques gémissements, sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait mal de les entendre, elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Elle s'enfuit jusqu'au bout du couloir et trouva, dans une pièce sombre, une jeune femme aux yeux de chats mais de couleur mauve. Elle semblait s'entraîner car elle répétait des mouvements de combat. Sakura l'observait avec admiration

Jeune femme : Tu peux entrer ! Dit-elle en s'arrêtant soudain, tu es Sakura c'est cela ?

Sakura : Oui… dit-elle en rentrant dans la pièce

Jeune femme : Je m'appelle Tomoyo mais tout le monde m'appelle Tomo

Sakura : Tu connais l'art du combat depuis longtemps ?

Tomoyo : Assez je dirais, pratiques-tu ?

Sakura : Par le passé, je pratiquais !

Tomoyo : C'est une bonne chose, une femme doit savoir se défendre parfois !

Sakura : Est-ce que tu accepterais de me combattre ?

Tomoyo : Pourquoi pas…

Elles se mirent face à face et se saluèrent, puis, elles adoptèrent des positions de combat. Sakura lança l'attaque en première, Tomoyo esquiva en se décalant sur le côté ce qui surpris cette première. Puis, elle se reprit et recommença, Tomoyo renouvela le mouvement mais ajouta cette fois un coup de pied dans le dos de Sakura. Cette dernière se rattrapa de justesse pour ne pas tomber et se retourna, Tomoyo lui souriait et attendait tranquillement que Sakura attaque. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se détendit, puis elle courut vers Tomoyo, aperçut que celle-ci aller se décaler à droite alors elle fit de même et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Tomoyo recula d'un mètre et sourit, visiblement, cette petite apprenait vite. Cette fois, Tomoyo courut attaquer Sakura, elle sauta au-dessus d'elle avec une telle vitesse que Sakura cru qu'elle avait disparut, puis, elle donna un coup de d'avant-bras droit dans la nuque de Sakura qui tomba à terre. Tomoyo l'aida à se relever.

Tomoyo : Tu apprends vite ! Tu me plains beaucoup !

Sakura : Merci, mais c'est la première fois que j'ai un adversaire de ton niveau !

Elles se regardèrent et reprirent leurs combats. Au bout de deux heures, elles continuaient encore et toujours, sans se lasser, Syaoran qui passait dans les parages, les regarda se battre. Eriol le rejoignit devant la porte

Syaoran : Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait de telles ressources

Eriol : Si j'étais toi, je me méfierais, connaître de tels arts… elle doit avoir été entraînée…

Syaoran : Eriol, tu vois le mal partout !

Eriol : Non, je suis juste prudent, elle ne m'inspire pas confiance !

Syaoran : Bien ! Dit-il en tapant des mains, mesdemoiselles, il est temps pour vous de faire une pause ! dit-il en ignorant les paroles d'Eriol

Elles se retournèrent et Tomoyo accourut vers Eriol qui lui baisa la main en souriant, puis, il jeta un regard mauvais à Sakura qui frissonna. Syaoran ramena Sakura au bain en la prenant par la main mais elle la retira, il s'arrêta et se retourna

Syaoran : Qu'y a t il ?

Sakura : Rien… dit-elle en continuant sa route

Arrivé devant la salle, elle lui claqua la porte au nez et Syaoran leva le sourcil, c'était bien la première fois que l'on ne désirait pas sa présence. Il ouvrit la porte et Sakura cria en recouvrant quelques parties de son corps à l'aide d'un peignoir. Syaoran se déshabilla et plongea dans le bain brûlant, Sakura rougit jusqu'aux oreilles mais ne bougeait toujours pas

Syaoran : Viens ! dit-il d'un ton ferme

Sakura : Non non non ! dit-elle en remuant la tête

Syaoran : Tu as tort, l'eau est chaude, c'est si agréable !

Sakura : Peu importe !

Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras, puis, il la mit dans le bain de force. Elle s'éloigna le plus possible de lui et il éclata de rire

Syaoran : D'habitude, on ne me fuit pas comme tu le fais !

Sakura : Mais… c'est que… vous… balbutia-t-elle

Il se rapprocha d'elle, elle se fit toute petite et il l'attrapa par la taille pour la placer devant lui, elle ne bougeait plus, il prit alors du savon et lui frotta le dos gentiment, puis, il lui lava aussi les cheveux

Syaoran : Tu as essayé d'enlever le suçon ? demanda-t-il en regardant la cicatrice de Sakura

Sakura : Oui… Je ne…

Il ne répondit pas mais il ne se fâcha pas pour autant, puis après une longue et interminable minute de silence, il reprit

Syaoran : C'est rare pour une chinoise d'avoir des cheveux tels que les tiens… qui sont tes parents ?

Sakura : Je… je ne me rappelle pas… j'ai eu un accident étant jeune et mon tuteur m'a alors recueilli

Syaoran : Je vois… moi, mon père est mort quand j'avais dix ans, il a été assassiné et ma mère ne vit plus ici

Sakura : Pourquoi ?

Syaoran : Après la mort de mon père, elle a subit un profond choc et elle a préféré se retirer de Hong Kong, je vais la voir parfois mais c'est rare

Sakura : Vous ne vous sentez jamais seul ?

Syaoran : Si, ça m'arrive mais quand je repense à mon passé, je suis alors fier d'être seul car les proches sont sources de faiblesse, surtout lorsque l'on est dans ma situation et que l'on possède les deux tiers du pays ! Voilà, c'est fini !

Il finit de se laver, se rinça, puis, enfila un peignoir et sortit de la pièce, laissant Sakura seule. Elle le regarda partir avec tristesse, peu importe ce que les gens disaient, ce qu'Hatori avait pu lui raconter, Syaoran n'était pas aussi cruel et méchant que l'on voulait le lui faire croire. Elle finit par sortir du bain elle aussi et regarda timidement par l'entrebâillement de la porte de Syaoran, ce dernier lisait. Quand il remarqua sa présence, il lui fit signe d'entrer, elle s'installa sur le lit et se coucha en le regardant

Syaoran : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sakura : On m'a toujours raconté que vous étiez quelqu'un de terrifiant, de cruel, une personne sans pitié…

Syaoran : Tiens donc ? Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Sakura : Je pense que l'on m'a mentit ou alors les gens ne vous connaissaient pas bien

Syaoran : Chante-moi une chanson s'il te plaît

Elle sourit et après une inspiration, commença à chanter. Sa voix cristalline résonna dans toute la maison, les maîtresses mais aussi les domestiques de Syaoran vinrent écouter Sakura chanter. Sa voix berçait tout le monde, c'était un mélange de mélancolie mais aussi de bonheur qui se dégageait de sa chanson.

Au bout de trois minutes, elle s'arrêta en voyant que Syaoran dormait, elle retira le livre qu'il avait sur lui, alla prendre une couverture sur le fauteuil et le couvrit avec pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Puis, elle sortit de la pièce et tomba sur toutes les femmes de la maison qui la regardèrent en souriant, elles étaient en totale admiration devant elle et comprenaient plus encore la raison pour laquelle Sakura était devenue la favorite.

Dix jours avaient passé depuis son arrivée chez Syaoran et Sakura ne faisaient que lui chanter des chansons et parler avec lui. Ils n'avaient rien demandé et ne l'avaient depuis, ni touché ni embrassé, bien que cela aurait du la ravir, Sakura ressentait plutôt de la frustration. Elle se demandait finalement ce qu'elle venait faire ici, à quoi elle servait et surtout si elle était si repoussante que cela ! Malheureusement pour elle, toutes ces questions lui venaient en tête pendant un combat avec Tomoyo, n'étant pas concentré, elle tomba au sol plusieurs fois, se cogna contre les murs de la salle et reçut plusieurs coups de part et d'autres. Finalement, Tomoyo qui en avait assez s'arrêta brusquement

Tomoyo : Tu peux me dire ce qui t'arrive ? S'énerva-t-elle

Sakura : Absolument rien ! dit-elle essoufflée

Tomoyo : Sakura, tu n'es pas concentrée !

Sakura : Oui, c'est vrai, j'avoue mais j'ai la tête un peu ailleurs en ce moment…

Tomoyo : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dit moi !

Sakura : Hum… Est-ce que je suis laide ?

Tomoyo : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question stupide !

Sakura : Ce n'est pas stupide ! Je veux dire… comment expliquer… dit-elle timidement en regardant son pied

Tomoyo : Je vois, ça y est, j'ai compris ! dit-elle en souriant

Sakura : Quoi ?

Tomoyo : Tu es tombé amoureuse de Syaoran-sama ! dit-elle en souriant

Sakura : Quoi ? Non… c'est faux ! C'est absolument faux ! Nia-t-elle

Tomoyo : Oui, c'est typique de nier !

Sakura : Ca n'a rien à voir avec ma question !

Tomoyo : Si ça à voir, tu es tombé amoureuse de lui et tu te demandes pourquoi, en tant que l'une de ses maîtresses, il ne t'a pas encore croqué !

Sakura : Non… C'est pas…

Tomoyo : Je ne peux pas avoir de réponses à ta question, il faudrait que tu demandes directement à Syaoran-sama !

Sakura : Que… dit-elle en rougissant furieusement

Tomoyo éclata de rire et Sakura se mit à lui courir après avec un regard faussement effrayant.

Hitoshi : Dix jours ! Comment cela est-il possible ? Dix jours ! Hurla-t-il

Shizuki : Il semble que le soir où nous avons délivré Daichi, elle fut partit on ne sait où et à été enlevé !

Hitoshi : Vous vous rendez compte ? Je n'ose imaginer la réaction d'Hatori-sama quand il apprendra la nouvelle ! dit-il en se rasseyant

Azuki : Moi je pense savoir où elle se trouve

Tous les regards intrigués se tournèrent vers lui et il reprit

Azuki : C'est évident non ? Nous avons fouillez toute la ville, le seul endroit qui n'a pas été inspecté est la demeure de Syaoran-sama !

Daichi : Mais si c'est le cas, on ne peut rien faire ! S'il venait à apprendre que l'on cherche Sakura et qu'il découvre qu'en fait, elle est une espionne, il la fera tuer sans hésiter !

Hitoshi : Bien voici les ordres. Réunissez tous les hommes et départagez-les dans les différents secteurs de la ville. Je me fiche de savoir comment, je me fiche de savoir le temps que ça prendra mais retrouvez-la ! Cria-t-il. Surtout, ne vous approchez pas de la demeure de Syaoran-sama, il ne faut pas éveiller ses soupçons ! Moi, je me charge de prévenir Hatori-sama !

Tous : Bien !

Sakura passait par la cuisine mais ne trouva ni Feifei, ni Chenwai, ni Kimlee ou encore Wenjen. Cela était des plus étranges car elles devaient normalement se rejoindre pour une partie de Majong (c'est un jeu chinois où l'on a plusieurs pièces qui portent des dessins et on ne peut les poser au milieu que quand on a une paire de symboles, je sais y jouer ! mdr). Elle passa devant la chambre à Syaoran et entendit des rires, des murmures… et ce qu'elle reconnut être des gémissements. Frappés d'horreur, elle s'enfuit en courant, cette fois, s'en était trop ! Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter, la jalousie avait eu raison d'elle. Elle courait toujours jusqu'à sortir de la maison, elle entendit des domestiques l'appeler et crier son nom mais elle ne voulait plus se retourner. La pluie continua à tomber et elle courait toujours, elle n'avait jamais vu l'extérieur et elle ignorait que la demeure avait un si grand jardin, soudain, elle entendit les aboiements de chiens et se retourna, elle vit qu'une horde d'animaux la suivait de près, ils lui montraient leurs dents et grognaient. Elle prit peur et courut plus vite encore.

Kimlee : Huuuuuum… Ce gâteau est absolument divin !

Chenwai : Et comment ! Je me régale !

Syaoran entendit soudain les aboiements des chiens mais surtout les domestiques qui hurlaient la voix de Sakura

Feifei : Maître ?

Syaoran : Où est Sakura ?

Chenwai : Avec Tomoyo… en heure de combat normalement

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte de la chambre, les filles abandonnèrent leur thé et pâtisseries pour suivre Syaoran. Ce dernier arriva à la porte, les domestiques le virent et s'inclinèrent

Syaoran : Que se passe-t-il dehors ?

Sonaki : Sakura est sortit !

Syaoran : Quoi ?

Sonaki : Nous n'avons pas pu l'en empêcher, elle…

Il ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase et partit en courant à sa recherche.

Sakura s'essoufflait de plus en plus, mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, sinon, elle se ferait déchiqueter par ces chiens enragés. La pluie rendait les chemins boueux et glissants mais en même temps couvrait ses larmes. Soudain, elle glissa et tomba à terre, elle se retourna et vit les chiens lui foncer dessus, elle ferma les yeux mais entendit soudain un coup de feu. Les chiens se calmèrent immédiatement et s'enfuirent, Sakura, n'entendant plus que le son de la pluie tomber, rouvrit les yeux et vit Syaoran devant elle, à bout de souffle. Il l'aida à se relever et elle le regarda avec méprit, puis, le gifla à toute volée avant de fondre de nouveau en larmes.

Syaoran : Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? hurla-t-il

Sakura ne répondait pas, elle continuait de pleurer, il la prit dans ses bras mais elle se débattait en le tapant, elle recula

Sakura : Non, laisse-moi ! Je te déteste !

Syaoran : Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dit-moi que tu me détestes ! dit-il en lui relevant le menton

Sakura : …

Syaoran : Rentrons à l'intérieur !

Sakura : Non ! J'en ai assez ! Laisse-moi partir ! Je ne sers à rien ici, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, domestiques et maîtresses alors rends-moi ma liberté !

Syaoran : Non ! Tu m'appartiens Sakura ! Tu es ma maîtresse !

Sakura : Une maîtresse à qui tu ne fais même pas l'amour ! Tu en as déjà quatre ! Cela ne te suffit pas ?

Syaoran : Ca y est, je vois de quoi il s'agit ! Tu es jalouse !

Sakura : Non ! Qui voudrait se battre pour un être comme toi ?

Syaoran : Si, tu es jalouse ! Tu es jalouse parce que je ne t'ais pas étreint comme les autres ! C'est ça que tu veux ?

Sakura : Oui ! Cria-t-elle, je le voulais, mais plus maintenant !

Il la prit par le bras avec force et elle le repoussa, elle détestait quand il utilisait ce genre de méthodes. Finalement, ils rentrèrent tous les deux, trempés jusqu'aux os, en silence. En arrivant, ils se séchèrent avec l'aide des domestiques mais Sakura n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot depuis. Elle s'était recroquevillé sur elle-même dans le lit de Syaoran et regardait le vide. Ce dernier rentra dans la chambre et la regarda, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi et il détestait ça. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit dessus, puis, il lui toucha la joue mais elle se recula

Sakura : Non, ne me touche pas…

Syaoran posa sa tête sur la sienne et elle ne parlait toujours pas, se contentant de pleurer. Il prit une serviette ensuite et sécha une mèche de ses cheveux, il l'obligea à se relever pour pouvoir lui sécher tous ses cheveux. Puis, il lui tourna le visage et déposa un premier baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle le regarda et il sourit, puis, il déposa à nouveau un baiser mais sentit cette fois les lèvres de Sakura remuer. Il lui caressa les cheveux en même temps et descendit ses lèvres sur son cou, elle frissonna. Puis, il la coucha et défit la ceinture de son peignoir et parcourut de ses lèvres son corps de haut en bas, en passant par la poitrine, le ventre et les cuisses. Sakura voyait flou, elle ne savait plus vraiment trop ce qui se passait, perdant le sens des réalités et n'écoutant plus que le désir de Syaoran. Il remonta vers elle et l'embrassa de nouveau, elle s'accrocha à lui en glissant ses mains dans son dos. Il la fit ensuite basculer une nouvelle fois sur le lit, cette fois, c'est sa langue qu'il parcourut sur son corps, Sakura émit un gémissement de plaisir et finalement, il passa sa main entre ses jambes. Elle le regarda avec surprise et sentit la chaleur monter en elle, il retira sa chemise et se mit au-dessus d'elle, il l'embrassa tendrement et l'étreignit enfin, elle cria son nom et se cramponnait à lui. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules, elle finit par s'accrocher aux draps du lit puis car elle ressentait la douleur.

Sakura s'était endormie quelques minutes après leur étreinte, Syaoran la regarda dormir en lui caressant le bras, puis, il se leva et referma la porte doucement.

Hitoshi pénétra dans une pièce apparemment vide, des sueurs froides lui parcouraient le corps à l'idée que son maître revienne furieux, surtout qu'il devait écourter son séjour, le nouvel an n'était prévu que dans deux jours ! Au centre de la salle, se trouvait une cage, il ouvrit la porte et laissa le faucon s'accrocher à son bras droit, il était très docile à sa grande surprise.

Hitoshi : Tiens dit-il en attachant un message à sa patte droite, tu vas apporter cela à ton maître Hatori-sama, fais au plus vite, il se trouve à Pékin chez Reilan-san !

Puis il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, laissant l'oiseau s'envoler puis il la referma en remontant ses lunettes

Azuki : Qu'est ce que cette pièce ? dit-il en entrant

Hitoshi : Rien, retourne à tes affaires ! dit-il en posant un drap sur la cage

Azuki : Oh ! D'accord…

Revenons quelques jours auparavant, lorsque Reilan retourna à sa ville natale, elle soupira en voyant la maison dans laquelle elle avait vécu toute son enfance, rien n'avait changé, le temps avait juste quelque peu altéré la beauté de l'endroit.

Domestique : Reilan-san je suis heureux de vous revoir !

Reilan : Moi de même, Shuyen

Shuyen : Si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit…

Reilan : J'aimerai juste me reposer, je suis très fatiguée

Elle monta dans sa chambre, s'écroulant dans son lit et commença à pleurer. La mort de sa mère était douloureuse certes mais en plus, elle était partie du manoir en se disputant avec Hatori, l'homme qu'elle chérissait tant. Les larmes et le chagrin finirent par avoir raison d'elle et elle s'endormit très vite.

Le lendemain, Reilan se préparait pour l'enterrement, vêtu totalement de noir : une robe noire, un chapeau noir, des chaussures noires. Le prêtre prononça quelques mots puis laissa la parole à Reilan qui s'avança et regarda tous les gens présents autour du cercueil.

Reilan : Vous savez, je n'ai jamais été très proche de ma mère et je le regrette à présent. Elle était souvent absente car elle partait en voyages mais, je suis la raison de ses si nombreux déplacements. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, elle me chérissait et voulait assurer mon avenir, pour que je ne manque de rien plus tard, elle a vraiment prit soin de moi. J'aurais voulu revenir à Pékin plus tôt, je… je n'étais même pas au courant de sa maladie, elle ne me l'a jamais dit, elle voulait… elle voulait que je passe plus de temps avec l'homme que j'aime en faisant passer mes désirs avant les siens car elle disait que mon bonheur était le sien. Je sais qu'un jour, je la retrouverais quelque part par mis les plus hautes et belles étoiles.

A la fin de la matinée, des gens venaient lui présenter leurs condoléances mais c'était trop pour elle, trop dur à supporter, elle arrivait à peine à contenir ses larmes et finit par mettre un terme à ces politesses plus tôt que prévu. Sa mère avait été enterrée dans le caveau familial, après que sa mère y ait été placée, elle s'enfuit aussi vite des lieux et courut jusqu'à sa chambre en se lamentant une fois de plus. Puis, on frappa à la porte, Shuyen rentra, il lui apporta une lettre que sa mère avait écrite avant de mourir. Reilan se précipita dessus et l'ouvrit, Shuyen quitta la pièce avec compassion, elle parcourut le papier et commença à rire, ne pouvant s'arrêter.

Reilan : Merci maman, je te jure que j'emporterais notre secret jusqu'à la tombe. Ma vengeance sera terrible et rien ne pourra plus m'arrêter désormais !

Elle entendit soudain quelqu'un toquer à la porte et se redressa, cacha la lettre puis ouvrit la porte. Le choc prit le dessus sur la joie

Reilan : Hatori-sama ?

Hatori : Je… Toutes mes condoléances Reilan

Reilan : Qu'êtes vous venu faire ici ? Vous moquez de moi ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton agressif

Hatori : Reilan, j'aimerais oublier nos anciennes rancoeurs et nous réconcilier

Reilan : Je ne vous crois pas ! Vous mentez, vous ne m'avez jamais aimé ! répondit elle en tournant la tête

Hatori : Pourtant le cadeau que tu m'as offert m'a touché, je suis sincère dit-il gêné

Reilan tourna la tête vers lui et commença à pleurer, elle alla se jeter dans les bras d'Hatori, qui lui frottait les cheveux de la main droite.

Pendant plus d'une semaine, ils apprenaient à se découvrir, elle lui montra sa passion pour la chimie, elle faisait importer des caisses de matériels provenant de l'Occident. Ils multipliaient les expériences, tout en s'amusant. Quant à lui, il lui fit découvrir ses talents de cuisinier, elle qui n'y connaissait rien (note de Sab : ouuuuuuuuuh elle est nulle ! Elle mérite pas Hatori ! ¬¬)

Reilan : Merci Hatori-sama… d'être aussi gentil avec moi

Hatori : Ce n'est rien et puis Pékin est très plaisant pour moi, cela ressemble à des vacances ! Cela fait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas détendu ainsi !

Reilan : Hatori-sama !

Hatori : Oui ?

Reilan : Si vous le permettez, j'aimerais vous montrer mes talents de masseuse ! Alors installez-vous, je vais chercher mes huiles essentielles ! Dit-elle en s'éloignant (note de sab : c'est pas moi qui ai écrit cette scène ! )

Il enleva sa chemise et s'allongea sur un sofa, elle revint accompagnée de son matériel mais rougit, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Hatori sans rien sur ses épaules. Même si ce n'était que de dos, elle regardait ses muscles, sa nuque, se retenant de ne pouvoir l'embrasser et pourtant, la tentation était très grande. Puis elle commença le massage, il était parfaitement détendu, il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi bien, mais soudain, Shuyen arriva précipitamment avec un faucon en main

Reilan : Un faucon ? demanda-t-elle surprise

Hatori : C'est le mien dit-il inquiet

Il se releva et détacha le morceau de papier qui était accroché à la patte du rapace, puis il fonça les sourcils et s'énerva, il serra le bout de papier dans sa main

Hatori : Comment cela a-t-il bien pu arriver ? Cria t'il, Reilan fait tes bagages ! Nous rentrons à Hong Kong !

Reilan : …Bien

Elle se prosterna puis retourna faire ses valises, elle rangea la lettre de sa mère dans l'une de ses malles, elle n'était pas prête d'oublier l'héritage que sa mère lui avait légué !

Le lendemain, Hatori arriva à Hong Kong, il sortait de son avion, veste sur les épaules, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, ses hommes avaient fait dérouler le tapis rouge sur la piste d'atterrissage. Il n'avait encore rien dit et c'est cela qui était le plus inquiétant. Une voiture l'attendait pour le conduire chez lui, une fois de retour au manoir, la porte s'ouvrit en grand pour l'accueillir, tout son monde s'était placé sur deux lignes, de chaque côté de l'entrée et se penchèrent pour le saluer, il les regarda et claqua des doigts, on lui retira sa veste et il se dirigea directement vers son bureau, accompagné de ses Flammes. Ils s'assirent tous excepté Syaoran qui les regardait un par un

Hatori : Je pars quelques jours à Pékin et alors que je suis en vacances, on m'annonce que Sakura a été enlevé ? Espèces d'imbéciles ! Hurla-t-il. Je voulais que vous la protégiez mais vous en êtes incapables ! Etait-ce trop vous demander ? Cria-t-il. Hitoshi ! Je t'ai fait confiance ! Ai-je eu tort ?

La conversation résonnait dans tout le domaine, tout le monde s'affolait pour lui préparer tout ce qu'il aimait et espérer qu'il se calmerait.

Hatori : Maintenant retrouvez là, tuez les hommes de Syaoran s'il le faut ! Soyez sans pitié mais retrouvez-moi Sakura ! Brûlez les maisons si ça vous chante, redevenez ce que vous étiez avant que je ne vous recueille mais ne revenez pas dans ce manoir, pas avant d'avoir récupérer ma précieuse ! Ragea-t-il

Hitoshi : Maître, si je puis me permettre…

Hatori : Oui ? demanda-t-il avec un regard noir

Hitoshi : Si Sakura se trouve chez Syaoran-sama, si nous intervenons et qu'il découvre la supercherie, il risque de la tuer !

Hatori s'assit et réfléchit calmement

Hatori : Très bien, refouillez toute la ville, dans deux jours, j'irais rendre visite à Syaoran pour nos traditionnels vœux de bonne année, c'est là que je la récupèrerais

Tous s'inclinèrent et sortirent en courant, ils appelèrent tous leurs hommes et se séparèrent en groupes pour refaire une recherche totale. Reilan frappa et rentra dans son bureau

Reilan : Hatori-sama, je suis désolée !

Hatori : Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Lui répondit-il indifféremment

Il était redevenu froid et distant, comme si les derniers jours passés avec elle avaient été oubliés et ça, Reilan ne le supportait pas, elle décida d'aller chercher Sakura d'elle-même, pour prouver à Hatori qu'elle était utile. Reilan était peut être une enfant qui ne faisait pas d'efforts pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, sa mère lui avait enseigné l'espionnage, c'est ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux.

A la nuit tombée, elle se rendit dans un bar de débauche (de prostituées) se faisant passer pour la maîtresse de Syaoran lorsqu'elle tomba sur un garde de Syaoran qu'elle reconnut car il avait la marque du tigre sur sa veste. Elle s'approcha de lui, marchant tranquillement mais fit exprès de trébucher et tomba sur les genoux de l'homme

Reilan : Oh ! Excusez-moi je suis confuse ! Dit-elle alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever. Dites-moi mon brave, vous êtes un des hommes de Syaoran-sama ?

Homme : Oui, oui ! dit il complètement saoul

Reilan : Oh je vois… N'a-t-il pas une nouvelle maîtresse ?

Homme : Vous voulez parler de Sakura-sama ?

Reilan : Oh oui ! C'est cela ! Puis-je la voir ?

Homme : Syaoran-sama n'aime pas qu'on s'approche de ses maîtresses alors il ne les montre jamais, d'ailleurs pourquoi êtes vous dehors ? demanda-t-il méfiant

Reilan : Je… Est-ce qu'il compte la libérer ? Par quel moyen pourrait-elle s'échapper ?

Homme : Je ne sais pas mais il offre à chacune de ses maîtresses un vœu pour le nouvel an ! Mais vous devez déjà le savoir cela ! Et répondez à ma question !

Reilan : Il ne me fait plus l'amour alors je me sentais seule ce soir, j'ai voulu venir me divertir, voilà pourquoi je suis devant vous mon brave, je suis certaine que vous pourrez me consoler !

Homme : Oui oui ! dit il en la regardant perversement

Ils sortirent tous deux du bar et tombèrent sur un groupe d'hommes armés

Reilan : Emmenez-le ! Il ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité !

Il rentra dans la voiture avec elle, le tuer dans la rue éveillerai des soupons alors finalement Reilan décida de l'empoisonner, elle lui prépara un verre d'alcool qu'il but et mourut dans la seconde qui suivit.

Reilan : Pathétique ! Je suppose que Sakura va vouloir être libéré, ce sera son vœu du nouvel an…

Puis elle jeta l'homme hors du véhicule pendant le trajet, elle rentra au manoir, pressé d'annoncer la nouvelle à Hatori mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle le vit en train de jouer avec une peluche en forme de lapin, il lui tirait les oreilles, le tordait dans tous les sens preuve qu'il s'ennuyait de Sakura, Reilan sourit légèrement puis entra

Hatori : Que veux-tu ?

Reilan : J'ai des informations pour vous, au sujet de Sakura !

Il se redressa brusquement, prêt à l'écouter et elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait découvert, que Sakura était bel et bien chez Syaoran, qu'elle était prisonnière mais que Syaoran accordait un vœu à ses maîtresses pour le jour de l'an, Hatori se réjouit et espéra que Sakura voudrait rentrer !

Reilan : Et si nous faisions un gâteau pour fêter le retour de Sakura ?

Hatori : Plus tard, j'ai des choses à faire !

Reilan : Mais… Hatori-sama…

Hatori emmena sa peluche avec lui et sortit de la pièce, la laissant seule une fois de plus. Cette fois, Reilan en était sûre, tant que Sakura serait dans sa vie, Hatori ne pourra jamais l'aimer ! Il fallait y remédier au plus vite !

Sakura et Syaoran entretenaient parfaite idylle depuis le fameux soir, Syaoran ne convoquait même plus ses autres maîtresses car il avait fait de Sakura, la seule et unique femme avec laquelle il partagerait des moments intimes. Quant aux quatre autres femmes, elles étaient ravies pour Sakura qui était devenues leur petite protégée.

Wenjen : Moi je suis sûre qu'il n'osait pas toucher à Sakura parce que… enfin…

Feifei : C'est fait maintenant, et il était temps !

Chenwai : Je crois que Syaoran-sama avait peur de la toucher, pour une fois, il ne voulait pas avoir recours à la force !

Kimlee : Croyez-vous possible que Syaoran-sama chérisse tant Sakura au point d'être…

Elles s'arrêtèrent un instant, et se regardèrent avec étonnement

Feifei : C'était évident !

Sakura : Qu'est-ce qui était évident ? demanda-t-elle en rentrant dans la chambre de Feifei

Chenwai : Que l'après-midi que tu as passée avec le maître soit ta première expérience !

Sakura : Et bien… c'est vrai… dit-elle en rougissant, gênée

Syaoran entra dans la chambre et regarda ses maîtresses, puis, il sourit, Eriol et Tomoyo arrivèrent à leur tour pour écouter la conversation !

Syaoran : Mesdemoiselles, comme de tradition, à chaque veille du nouvel an, je vous accorde un vœu, vous pouvez me demander n'importe quoi !

Wenjen : Une plus grande chambre !

Syaoran : Accordé !

Feifei : Une voiture avec chauffeur !

Syaoran : Accordé !

Chenwai : Un bijou !

Syaoran : Accordé !

Kimlee : Des nouveaux vêtements !

Syaoran : Accordé ! Et toi Sakura ?

Sakura : Et bien… je voudrais partir…

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, Syaoran en premier, choqué mais aussi déstabilisé

Kimlee : Mais pourquoi Sakura ? Tu ne te plains pas ici ?

Sakura : Si ! Enormément ! Mais… J'aimerais passer le nouvel an avec ma famille !

Syaoran : Trois jours, je t'accorde trois jours de liberté ! dit-il à regrets

Il sortit de la pièce et les jeunes femmes regardèrent Sakura, c'était la première fois qu'elles entendaient des paroles si touchantes et elles savaient bien que Syaoran n'appréciait pas sa demande mais Sakura voulait revoir Hatori, il devait être rentré maintenant.

Le lendemain, Sakura était assise sur le lit de Syaoran, elle avait juste prit un manteau et après avoir fait ses au-revoirs à tout le monde, elle attendait de voir Syaoran. Il arriva dans la pièce et la regarda mélancoliquement

Syaoran : Tu es prête ?

Elle approuva d'un signe de la tête et se leva

Syaoran : Allons-y alors !

Sakura : Non ! Pas comme ça ! dit-elle en lui sautant dans les bras

Syaoran : Tu reviendras ? Tu tiendras ta promesse ? demanda-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux

Sakura : Oui, je reviendrais dans trois jours !

Il se pencha vers elle et la regarda, puis, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis, à contre-cœur, il lui prit la main et la conduisit jusqu'à la voiture. Elle salua tout le monde et rentra dans le véhicule, étonnamment, c'est Eriol qui conduisait

Eriol : Où est-ce que je te dépose ?

Sakura : Au bar Samoto.

Eriol : Bien

Il démarra le véhicule et Sakura regardait le paysage tout au long du chemin, elle redécouvrait les rues de la ville, plus de dix jours enfermés et elle en avait presque oublié tous les charmes. La voiture s'arrêta et Sakura descendit, Eriol baissa la vitre de la fenêtre et la regarda

Eriol : Tiens ta promesse !

Sakura : Oui ! dit-elle en souriant

Il s'en alla en la regardant par le rétroviseur, puis, une fois sûre qu'il était bien partit, elle marcha jusque chez elle, quand elle arriva devant la demeure Fanlei, les portes s'ouvrirent, comme si on savait déjà qu'elle devait arriver. En fait, Daichi et Azuki étaient aux aguets. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur du domaine et vit Hatori sortir de la maison et se diriger vers elle. Elle courut à sa rencontre et il la prit dans ses bras en la faisant tournoyer, puis, elle alla embrasser Daichi, Azuki, et s'inclina devant Shizuki et Hitoshi. En retrait, elle vit Reilan qui l'observait, elle s'inclina devant elle et la regarda

Sakura : Toutes mes condoléances Reilan

Reilan : Bon retour parmis nous ! Dit-elle

Ils rentrèrent tous à l'intérieur et ce fut des retrouvailles bien arrosées, Daichi chantait sur la table et Azuki avait finit par faire un strip-tease (note de sab : y sont complètement pétés ! mdr). Le dîner s'était passé dans la joie et la bonne humeur mais Reilan s'était retiré un peu tôt, Sakura tenta de partir à sa recherche mais en vain. Finalement, elle retourna à la salle de fêtes et appris que Hitoshi et Hatori étaient partis discuter. Soudain, Daichi arriva vers Sakura et l'amena dans une pièce voisine, là, elle découvrit des tonnes de cadeaux

Daichi : C'est pour ton retour !

Sakura : Wouaaaaaaaah ! Tout ça pour moi ?

Daichi : Oui, on a tous participé !

Elle déballa ses cadeaux avec un regard admiratif et rigolait avec Daichi, Azuki les rejoignit peu de temps après. Elle avait reçut un katana, il était magnifique, Hitoshi en avait fait commander un puis avait fait graver son nom sur la lame avec un dragon et son nom. Ensuite, Daichi lui avait offert une robe très très hum… sexy, elle était chinoise, rouge et noire, avec un décolleté plus que décolleté et fendue des deux côtés, presque jusqu'au niveau des fesses (note de sab : ça couvre rien du tout ce truc ! pfff Yuki vraiment….), puis, de la part d'Azuki, un tableau qu'il avait peint il y a quelques mois. On pouvait voir Hatori et Sakura sur la peinture, il était assis dans le jardin, au bord de la fontaine, Sakura était à ses côtés et tenait sur sa main un petit oiseau. Shizuki lui offrit un petit bracelet avec des perles et des émeraudes. Enfin, ils tombèrent sur un énorme paquet, Sakura le déballa à toute vitesse et ils virent une peluche, énorme, blanche avec un nœud papillon rouge autour du cou. Elle se jeta dessus en rigolant

Sakura : Elle est trop mignonne !

Azuki : Sakura, regarde son poignet !

Elle se détacha de la peluche et vit le collier qu'Hatori voulait lui offrir quelques jours auparavant mais avec tous les évènements, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le porter. Azuki le prit des mains de Sakura et le lui attacha autour du cou. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Daichi et tenait la peluche dans ses bras (qui est trois fois plus grande et grosse que Sakura !)

Sakura : Daichi ! Regarde ce que m'a offert Hatori-sama !

Daichi : C'est vraiment trop mignon ! S'extasia-t-il

Sakura : Tu vois ! On peut même jouer avec ses oreilles ! dit-elle en les tirant de tous les côtés

Daichi eut alors un éclair lui traverser l'esprit et rigola sadiquement, il prit Sakura qu'il mit sur son épaule et commença à courir de tous les côtés dans la demeure, Sakura se débattait mais il ne lâchait pas prise

Daichi : Regardez ! Moi-aussi j'ai ma peluche ! muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha cria-t-il

Au loin, Azuki leur courait après, il criait après Daichi et continuait de courir même si il commençait à avoir mal au cœur (trop d'alccol !)

Azuki : Beuh… dit-il en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, Daichi ! Relâche Sakura-san !

Sakura : Oui ! Daichi lâche-moi !

Daichi : Non non non ! dit-il en tournant la tête

Il passa devant le bureau d'Hatori en rigolant et Daichi qui le suivait toujours, comme la porte était ouverte, Hitoshi et Hatori les virent passer

Hatori : Hitoshi, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Hitoshi : Juste Daichi qui s'amuse…

Hatori : Je vois…

Hitoshi : Maître, il vous faut parler à Sakura, de son séjour chez Syaoran !

Hatori : Non, je ne veux pas, elle est déjà assez perturbée avec toutes nos histoires, je ne veux pas risquer sa vie !

Hitoshi : Mais s'il la retrouve ? S'il la veut de nouveau ?

Hatori : Alors nous la protégerons comme il se doit ! Elle n'a rien à m'apprendre sur ce qui s'est passé la-bas, elle a été amenée en tant que maîtresse, tu sais ce que ça veut dire et moi de même, il est donc inutile d'étaler le sujet !

Le jour du nouvel an, Syaoran arriva avec ses hommes au temple et Hatori de même, ils se saluèrent respectueusement en s'inclinant mutuellement, puis, ils firent le chemin cote à cote pour se rendre devant l'hôtel. Ils s'agenouillèrent et firent des prières, puis, les hommes de chaque clan déposèrent des offrandes de diverses sortes au temple. Enfin, les deux hommes s'isolèrent pour discuter.

Syaoran : Tu m'as l'air en forme

Hatori : Toi aussi ! Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Syaoran : Pas grand chose, quelques pertes matérielles et humaines…

Hatori : Il en est de même pour moi, tu souhaiteras tous mes vœux à ta mère

Syaoran : C'est aimable de ta part, je lui transmettrais le message

Pendant ce temps, Sakura qui ne pouvait pas venir pour ne pas être vue de Syaoran, était resté avec Azuki et jouait au majong. Elle l'emportait et cela enrageait Azuki, quelque peu mauvais joueur !

Azuki : Encore une autre !

Sakura : D'accord !

Mais Azuki et Sakura n'étaient pas les seuls à manquer la tradition du temple, il y avait aussi Eriol. Il s'était toujours méfié de Sakura et il voulait confirmer ses doutes. Il se déguisa donc et s'infiltra au sein de la demeure Fanlei, là, il visitait chaque pièce de la maison en prétendant inspecter les lieux pour être sûr qu'il ne soit pas percé à jour. Finalement, il arriva dans le bureau d'Hatori, il entra et fronça les sourcils, il le savait, il s'en était toujours douté en voyant tous les tableaux d'Hatori avec une jeune fille qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Sakura. En continuant sa quête, il vit dans une chambre, Sakura et l'une des Flammes jouer ensemble au majong. Il quitta les lieux précipitamment pour retourner chez son maître, cette fois, il devait savoir !

En arrivant dans la maison, Eriol trouva Syaoran dans sa chambre, une de ses maîtresses venait de sortir, visiblement assez troublé, il frappa et rentra

Syaoran : Eriol, ce n'est pas le moment…

Eriol : Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Syaoran : J'ai trop de désirs en moi, cela ne fait qu'une journée et elle me manque et aucune de mes autres maîtresses ne peut me satisfaire ! dit-il allongé sur son lit

Eriol : A ce sujet…

Syaoran : Quel sujet ?

Eriol : Il faut que je vous le dise !

Syaoran : Parle au lieu de tourner autour du pot ! lança-t-il impatient

Eriol : J'ai une fâcheuse nouvelle pour vous, voilà, je suis allé dans la demeure Fanlei et… j'ai découvert quelque chose que je redoutais trop au fond de moi et j'en suis navré Syaoran-sama

Syaoran : Parle ! De quoi s'agit-il ?

Eriol : Sakura est une espionne, elle fait partit du clan Fanlei !

Syaoran : Quoi ? dit-il en se relevant

Eriol : Je l'ai vu, elle était là bas, son portrait était sur diverses peintures aux côtés d'Hatori-sama !

Syaoran : Tu plaisantes Eriol ? Dis-moi que c'est une mauvaise blague ! Hurla-t-il

Eriol : Je suis désolé ! dit-il en s'inclinant

Il se retira pour laisser Syaoran seul et il en valait mieux ainsi, Syaoran était dans une fureur impossible, il hurlait, on l'entendait casser des objets et finalement, plus rien. Le silence absolu. Les habitants de la demeure n'osèrent plus s'approcher de sa chambre et le laissèrent ainsi.

Les trois jours s'étaient écoulés pour Sakura, elle n'avait pas dit à Hatori la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Syaoran et elle ne voulait pas lui dire, il ne comprendrait pas, elle devait aller le rejoindre. Le soir du troisième jour, elle sortit discrètement par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour rejoindre Syaoran. Elle marcha longtemps mais arriva enfin devant la demeure. Les hommes la firent entrer ainsi que les domestiques, pourtant, au lieu d'être de la joie, on pouvait lire sur leur visage une profonde inquiétude qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle arriva finalement devant la porte de la chambre de Syaoran et frappa, puis, elle pénétra à l'intérieur, les quatre maîtresses de Syaoran qui venaient de la voir entrer voulaient la prévenir mais il était trop tard. Sakura vit Syaoran allonger sur son lit en train de dormir, sa chambre ressemblait à un chantier, pleins d'objets avaient été cassés, les vitres de la fenêtre avaient été brisées. Elle se pencha vers lui et murmura son nom au creux de son oreille, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux ce qui la surprit, elle sursauta

Sakura : Vous m'avez fait peur Syaoran-sama !

Il réalisa soudain qu'il avait Sakura en face de lui et la regarda avec une colère et une haine qu'elle ne distinguait pas à cause du noir

Sakura : Comme promit, je suis revenue !

Syaoran : Sors d'ici ! dit-il la voix grave

Sakura : Comment ? demanda-t-elle en arrêtant de sourire

Syaoran : Dehors ! Hurla-t-il

Sakura : Mais…

Syaoran : Une traîtresse comme toi n'a rien à faire dans cette maison ! C'est Hatori qui t'envoie ? Hein ? Réponds ! Cria-t-il

Sakura : Non ! Attendez ! dit-elle en pleurant

Syaoran : Espionne pour Hatori, j'aurais du m'en douter ! Va-t-en ! Et ne reviens jamais ! Cria-t-il sans fin

Sakura : Non… Je vous en prie, laissez-moi vous expliquer !

Syaoran : Non ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! Va-t-en ! Hurla-t-il

Sakura : Syaoran-sama ! Je vous aime ! Souffla-t-elle

Syaoran : Menteuse ! Menteuse ! Va-t-en !

Elle s'enfuit en courant et en pleurant, Kimlee tenta de la rattraper mais elle avait déjà franchit le seuil de la porte. Sakura fuyait, il avait tout découvert… sans qu'elle ne puisse lui expliquer… C'est vrai, elle était espionne pour Hatori mais elle aimait Syaoran et rien ni personne ne pourra changer cela.

En passant devant les quartiers mal fréquentés, elle vit soudain Tamaki, celui qui avait vendu Daichi à Eriol, sa curiosité calma vite son chagrin et elle le vit parler avec une fille des rues. Visiblement, il était saoul, elle en profita pour se cacher derrière une caisse et écouter sa conversation

Tamaki : Allez viens ma belle, je veux profiter de la vie avant que l'on me tue ! Tout ça pour cette femme… Reilan…

Sakura fronça les sourcils et se plaça devant lui, là, elle défoula ses nerfs sur lui et lui passa un savon en l'assénant de coups. Il s'écroula au sol et elle le regarda

Sakura : Ca c'est pour Daichi !

Puis, elle rentra chez elle, de toute manière, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Syaoran l'avait chassé, en y repensant, elle sentit les larmes lui piquer de nouveau les yeux puis secoua la tête, elle voulait en savoir plus sur Reilan. Apprenant qu'elle était partit avec Hatori, elle pénétra dans sa chambre en faisant attention de n'être vu de personne et fouilla. Elle savait qu'il y avait une preuve quelque part, quelque chose qui l'inculperait. Puis, elle tomba sur un petit coffret et l'ouvrit, là, elle trouva ce qui ressemblait à un testament. Elle l'ouvrit et le lu.

_Reilan, ma toute petite,_

_Si tu reçois cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Mais n'ai pas de regrets, moi je n'en ai pas, je t'ai toujours caché la vérité sur ma maladie car il fallait que tu restes auprès d'Hatori. Il ne faut pas que Sakura, cette impure, ne prenne ta place. J'ai tout arrangé pour toi, j'ai tout fait pour que ton futur époux soit le plus riche, le plus puissant. C'est ainsi que je serais sûre que tu ne manques de rien, que tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin ! _

_Ma chérie, j'ai échoué dans ma quête mais toi, tu réussiras, tu feras d'Hatori le seul et unique seigneur des terres de Hong Kong. Autrefois, j'ai tendu un piège à leurs pères, j'avoue, je les ais tués, assassinés par poison. C'était touchant de savoir qu'ils voulaient se sauver l'un l'autre, après tout, ils étaient frères ! Oui, je te l'apprends, Syaoran et Hatori sont cousins ! J'ai fait naître leur haine en leur faisant croire que le père de l'un voulait tuer le père de l'autre pour le pouvoir alors que le père d'Hatori voulait tout céder au père de Syaoran. Et ça, je ne pouvais le permettre ! Tu es la fiancée d'Hatori, tu dois donc régner à ses côtés !_

_Poursuit ma tache ma chérie, pour ton bonheur, je voulais juste que tu ne manques de rien !_

_Garde ce secret pour toi car il mourra avec moi, dans ma tombe !_

Xin Yu(cœur de jade), ta mère 

Sakura se figea d'horreur, la mère de Reilan avait tout orchestré depuis le début ! Soudain, elle entendit un bruit, elle prit la lettre et partit précipitamment hors de la pièce mais fit tomber son bracelet sans s'en apercevoir. Elle rentra dans sa chambre, cacha la lettre sous un meuble et partit chercher Tomoyo.

Sakura arriva devant le casino d'Eriol, Tomoyo était présente, dans un coin et surveillait les clients. Elle tenta de rentrer mais les gardes le lui interdirent, Tomoyo la remarqua et leur ordonnèrent de la lâcher, elle conduisit Sakura dans les bureaux

Tomoyo : Tu es folle ! Syaoran-sama va arriver d'une minute à l'autre !

Sakura : Tomoyo ! Il faut que la guerre des clans cesse entre Hatori et Syaoran !

Tomoyo : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Sakura : Il y a eu un complot ! En fait…

Tomoyo vit soudain Eriol et Syaoran arriver en regardant par la vitre de la pièce, elle paniqua

Tomoyo : Va-t-en vite !

Sakura : Pourquoi me protèges-tu ?

Tomoyo : Sakura, je suis Orora ! Je savais qui tu étais depuis le début puisque c'est moi qui t'ai amené à Syaoran-sama !

Sakura : Mais pourquoi ?

Tomoyo : Parce qu'à partir de votre rencontre, Syaoran-sama a commencé à sourire comme il n'avait encore jamais sourit ! Va-t-en, je viendrais te voir ce soir à 21h !

Sakura : Entendu ! Je t'attends à la demeure Fanlei !

Sakura partit en courant par la porte de derrière sous les angoisses de Tomoyo qui avait peur que Syaoran ou Eriol ne la trouvent ou pire encore, ne la voit mais heureusement, il n'en était rien !

Aujourd'hui, Hatori avait prévu de dîner dans le jardin, il y avait installé une grande et magnifique table de marbre qu'il avait acheter spécialement pour cet évènement (ben y'en a qui se foule pas Yuki). Hatori avait demandé à Reilan d'aller chercher Sakura pour apporter des fleurs de sa serre, cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et courut (pour une fois qu'elle fait des efforts physiques !). Elle observait les plantes de Sakura, et les touchait. Lorsque Sakura arriva dans sa serre, elle trouva Reilan assise dans une chaise et qui l'attendait, elle la regarda méchamment

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Reilan : Sakura ! Je pensais que nous avions fait une trêve… depuis ta disparition et mon deuil

Sakura : Oui, nous avions ! Lança-t-elle froidement

Reilan : Tu as l'air pâle, veux tu un verre d'eau avant de commencer la fête ?

Sakura : Non, merci !

Reilan se servit un verre et en tendit un à Sakura, cette dernière s'assit devant elle et bu le verre, puis, elle la regarda

Sakura : Je sais tout Reilan ! Je sais ce que ta mère a fait ! Tout cela, je vais aller leur raconter !

Reilan : Où est la lettre ? demanda-t-elle froidement

Sakura : Va au diable ! Jamais je ne parlerais !

Reilan : De toute manière, tu n'en auras pas l'occasion ! dit-il en souriant

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que tu… toussa-t-elle

Elle lâcha son verre qui se brisa au contact du sol et se mit à tousser plus fort encore, elle s'écroula à terre devant le sourire de Reilan

Reilan : Je me débrouille très bien en chimie et surtout au niveau des poisons !

Sakura la regarda avec un air méchant et tenta de se lever mais cracha du sang sur le tapis

Reilan : Tu vas mourir Sakura ! Je ne peux pas permettre que tu parles ! Ni à Hatori, ni à Syaoran !

Sakura se releva et fonça vers elle avec rage mais s'écroula dans ses bras, de ses yeux, coulaient des larmes, elle n'arrivait plus à parler et son corps entier la brûlait, comme s'il prenait feu de l'intérieur

Reilan : Adieu Sakura ! dit-elle en la repoussant

Sakura réussit à tenir debout mais Reilan fonça vers elle en plantant un couteau dans son ventre, Sakura leva les yeux vers elle et tomba les genoux à terre, du sang coulait sur menton.

Sakura : Hatori…Hatori…Aide moi essaya t'elle d'hurler

Elle finit ensuite par s'écrouler au sol sous les rires de Reilan. Elle mit le couteau dans sa main et sortit discrètement de la serre et rejoint Hatori

Reilan : je suis désolée Hatori-sama mais je ne trouve pas Sakura-san. Elle est peut être dans sa chambre et je n'ai pas osé entrer

Hatori : Bien je vais la chercher alors

Tomoyo arriva à 21h dans la demeure mais elle ne trouva personne, elle fit le tour de la maison mais entendit du bruit alors se cacha dans la chambre. Là, elle flaira l'odeur du sang (la chambre est au-dessus de la serre) et fronça les sourcils, peut-être Sakura était-elle en danger ? Elle fouilla tous les recoins de la chambre, si Sakura était en danger, elle aurait sûrement laissé un indice. Elle trébucha sur le tapis et tomba à terre, là, elle vit sous un meuble, une lettre, elle la prit et la lu.

Hatori rentra dans le manoir. Il appela Sakura mais n'eut aucune réponse de sa part, il se dirigea alors vers sa chambre mais vit Tomoyo en sortir, il la reconnut, c'était celle qui était aux côtés de Syaoran à la dernière attaque

Hatori : Tuez-la ! Cria-t-il

Elle réussit à s'enfuit en sautant par la fenêtre et courut à toute jambée chez Syaoran.

Hatori : Fouillez la maison, je veux savoir ce qu'elle venait faire ici !

Tous s'exécutèrent mais ne trouvèrent aucune trace de Sakura, finalement, Hatori alla faire un tour dans la serre, c'était le seul endroit de la maison que ses hommes n'avaient pas visité. En arrivant devant la porte, il s'arrêta

Hatori : Sakura ?

Il alluma la lumière et vit devant lui, le corps inanimé de Sakura et qui baignait dans une marre de sang. D'abord choqué, il se précipita ensuite à ses côtés, il prit sa tête qu'il posa sur ses genoux et se tachait de son sang, il la basculait en espérant qu'elle se réveille mais rien n'y fit, elle tait toujours aussi immobile.

Hatori : Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaa ! Cria-t-il

Sakura : Hatori !

Hatori : Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas, on va appeler un médecin

Sakura : Sers-moi, j'ai froid murmura-t-elle

Hatori : Ne me quitte, j'ai besoin de toi, Sakura ma… des larmes coulaient le long de son visage, et ses mains tremblante qui tenaient le corps de sa protégée

Sakura : Pardonne moi Hatori, je t'ai trahit….Wo ai Syaoran….

Et dans un dernier souffle, elle s'éteint lentement, Hatori la fixait sans rien dire, tout était flou dans sa tête, il devait rêver, oui ce devait être ça, sa Sakura vivait encore…

Lorsque les Flammes entendirent leur maître pousser un cri de désespoir, ils coururent tous vers la serre, là, ils virent Sakura dans les bras d'Hatori et restèrent sans voix. Azuki s'écroula sur les genoux et commença à pleurer, Hitoshi arbora un regard noir de haine, Daichi posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule d'Azuki et enfin Shizuki s'accroupit auprès d'Hatori qui était complètement en proie à un désespoir

Shizuki : Maître, il ne faut pas laisser cet acte ainsi, allons la venger !

Hatori : Prenez toutes les voitures, nous partons chez Syaoran !

Reilan les rejoint avec un pot de fleurs, le regard innocent

Reilan : Hatori-sama, j'ai trouver le pot de… dit-elle en laissant tomber celui ci qui se brisa, Hatori-sama… dit-elle en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Oh mon dieu ! Sakura-san ! C'est faux, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle troublé par l'émotion

Elle vit alors Hatori transporter le corps inerte de Sakura

Hatori : Rentre dans la voiture, tu viens aussi !

Une horde de voitures se dirigeait vers la demeure de Syaoran, ce dernier ignorant tout de la situation, était assis dans son bureau et regardait les étoiles. Soudain, Tomoyo rentra et s'inclina devant lui

Syaoran : Tomo ?

Tomoyo : Maître, je dois vous parler de Sakura !

Syaoran : Ne prononce pas ce nom ! Cria-t-il

Tomoyo : C'est important !

Syaoran : Cela m'est égal !

Tomoyo : Mais elle est peut-être en danger ! Cria-t-elle

Syaoran : Cela m'importe peu, je… elle… s'est jouée de mes sentiments…

Tomoyo : Mais… je…

Syaoran : Suffit maintenant cria-t-il

Elle posa la lettre sur le bureau et sortit de la salle en claquant la porte, Syaoran observa le papier et finit par le lire, trop curieux. Au moment où il la termina, Eriol rentra dans la pièce et jeta un pistolet à son maître

Eriol : Syaoran-sama ! Le clan Fanlei entier nous attaque ! paniqua-t-il

On vit alors arriver dans l'entrée le Maître et ses quatres acolytes ainsi que Reilan

Hatori : Vous avez quartier libre, tuez tout ce qui bouge ! cria-t-il. Soyez sans pitié, écrasez la moindre vermine qui tente de sortir, prouver moi que je n'ai pas eu tord de vous appeler les Flammes du dragon… dit il avec un regard sadique

Ils étaient tous en deuil, et ça, Syaoran allait le payer, jamais encore il n'avait osé faire une chose pareille, toucher à l'un de ses proches car il y avait une limite à ne pas franchir et que ce soir, Syaoran avait franchit. Daichi commença à avancer avec sa mitraillette et toucha tous ceux qui s'opposaient à Hatori, comme sa réputation le disait, ses yeux devinrent rouges écarlates et cette envie de tout détruire l'empara. Azuki, lui, marchait en prenant son pistolet mais surtout en se battant, ses coups de poing étaient fatals, tantôt il donnait un coup de coude en plein visage tantôt il prenait la tête d'un garde et l'écrasé contre son genou. Shizuki protégeait les arrières de son Seigneur, sa spécialité était les couteaux, il ne visait que les parties supérieures du corps humain, en effet dès qu'un homme voulait s'approcher d'Hatori il lança ses couteaux entre le yeux ou encore derrière la tête ou pire encore en plein cœur. Un homme voulait s'échapper, terrorisé par tous ses massacres mais il n'eut pas le temps Shizuki lui lança une lame derrière le crâne et sourit. Quant à ce cher Hitoshi, il sortit ses 2 katanas. Deux hommes voulurent le stopper mais rien à faire, ils n'avaient pas le temps de dire un mot que ce dernier leur trancha la tête à une vitesse spectaculaire, on ne le vit même pas passer. Une horde de gardes arrivèrent en renfort, mais peine perdue, ils allaient tous perdre la vie, en effet Hitoshi continuait à avancer et s'immisça entre les gardes en leur découpant la tête et le bas du corps. Hatori monta les marches de l'escalier puis se retourna, tous s'arrêtèrent, Daichi était en train d'écraser la tête d'un homme contre un mur, Azuki et Shizuki allaient tirer sur un garde et Hitoshi prêt à tranche un homme en deux

Hatori : continuez je vous pris

Puis il leva le doigt tout en faisant la révérence et prononça quelques mots

Hatori : Entends-tu Sakura, cette mélodie qui te parvient parmis les anges

Des bruits de mitraillettes, d'égorgements et cris d'hommes se faisaient entendre, tout était d'une telle violence… personne ne soupçonnait Hatori d'une telle cruauté, Reilan en avait la chaire de poule

Syaoran était dans son bureau il ne bougeait pas. C'est alors que Tomoyo et Eriol pénétrèrent dans le hall, ils virent tous leurs hommes morts, plus d'une centaine et tout ce sang, ils furent profondément choqués. Puis derrière chacun d'eux apparurent deux ombres, ils les tenaient et les frappaient. Tomoyo essaya d'esquiver mais peine perdue, elle se prenait des coups de poings, Eriol lui commença à sortir son arme mais Hitoshi pointa son katana sur le cou de ce dernier. Hatori défonça la porte que Tomoyo et Eriol gardaient, muni de son pistolet, Syaoran l'attendait tranquillement, assis dans son siège

Hatori : Syaoran, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir

Syaoran : Moi aussi Hatori

Puis Hatori commença à tirer sur son ennemi juré mais en une seconde Syaoran avait eu le temps de sauter, il s'accrocha à un lustre et finit par retomber sur ses genoux, ce dernier le frappa d'un violent coup de poing et Hatori en tomba par terre, il s'essuya la lèvre en rigolant

Hatori : Tu crois que c'est juste une petite égratignure qui va me faire peur ?

Syaoran : Eh bien eh bien, battons-nous pour de bon, qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute !

Le jeune Fanlei jeta son arme et commença à avancer vers l'autre chinois, tous deux se lançait des coups mais leurs esquives étaient si rapides qu'ils pouvaient à peine se toucher. Hatori sortit son katana et regarda Syaoran

Hatori : Regarde bien ce magnifique katana, il sera bientôt souillé par ton sang Li

Syaoran : A moins que ce ne soit moi qui te tue avec !

Hatori : Je ne crois pas

Il avança vers Syaoran, celui-ci qui n'avait aucune arme esquivait les coups de lames tranchantes mais Hatori réussit à le blesser au bras, celui-ci cria

Hatori : Ahahaha, je vais te faire souffrir comme tu as fais souffrir mon clan

Syaoran : Tu n'arriveras pas à tes fins !

Hatori : Tu me donnes une minute ?

Syaoran : Fais comme chez toi !

Hatori sortit de sa poche une cigarette qu'il alluma et prit une bouffée, Syaoran le regarda de manière surpris puis sourit, c'était du Hatori tout craché. Finalement, il écrasa sa cigarette et le regarda

Hatori : Tu en veux une ?

Ssyaran : Non, c'est gentil de ta part

Hatori : Je pense que l'on peut reprendre…

Syaoran courut vers une sorte de lance suivit de près par Hatori qui manqua son coup en voulant le frapper, il tapa le sol, Syaoran eu le temps de s'appuyer sur la lance, pris élan sur le mur et frappa Hatori avec sa jambe celui-ci fut propulser sur des vases quelques mètres plus loin

Syaoran : Je crois que c'est moi qui ai l'avantage

Hatori : …

Tous deux s'affrontèrent à coups de lance et de katana, un combat sans merci avait lieu entre ces titans, ils résistaient mais la fatigue et la douleur se faisaient ressentir pour chacun des Seigneurs. Puis on vit arriver les quatres acolytes d'Hatori tenant Eriol et Tomoyo ligotés

Syaoran : Eriol ! Tomo….

Il se retira et Hatori fit de même, ils prirent place en s'asseyant sur une chaise, l'un face à l'autre, c'était une table grande de réunion (4 à 5 mètres de long), la table était en bois massif et le meuble possédait de la tapisserie verte, on voyait accrocher aux murs des tableaux de lui, de Tomoyo ou encore d'Eriol et un énorme portrait d'un tigre blanc rugissant preuve de sa puissance

Hatori : Très joli table, j'aime beaucoup la tapisserie

Syaoran : Merci ! Je l'ai commandé en Extrême Orient, ils ont de magnifiques babioles

Hatori : Je vois, je vois…. d'ailleurs je remarque que tu n'as que deux acolytes qui sont…comment dire…facilement battables….je croyais qu'ils seraient plus difficile de les mettre k.o

Syaoran : J'en prends note. J'aurais espéré que tes hommes auraient… eu plus de délicatesse en tuant les miens, tu vois le sang est tellement dur à enlever sur les tapis

Hatori : Oh ! Je connais un excellent nettoyeur, je t'en donnerai l'adresse

Syaoran : Merci, au fait Hatori, pourquoi es-tu venu me rendre cette visite ?

Il sortit une cigarette silencieusement et Syaoran fit glisser le long de la table un briquet, il l'alluma

Hatori : Ah ah ah ! Ne me mens pas !

Syaoran : Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles !

Hatori : Et une tuerie ça ne te dit rien ?

Syaoran : Tu sais, j'en rencontre tous les jours alors…

Tout à coup le visage d'Hatori s'assombrit et il le fixait intensément

Hatori : Tu n'as aucun respect pour elle… en parler comme si c'était quelque chose de si banal ! cria-t-il en tapant le poing sur la table

Syaoran : Je suis désolé mais je ne vois vraiment pas !

Hatori claqua des doigts et chargea Azuki d'aller chercher Sakura. Quelques minutes plus tard, le corps de la petite protégée, sous un drap, était dans les bras d'Azuki qui retenait ses larmes

Syaoran : Mais…Hatori…on dirait un corps ? dit-il surpris

Hatori : …

Il déposa le corps vidé de son âme au milieu de la table, Reilan s'écarta en discrétion mais Shizuki l'a retint

Shizuki : Reste ! Notre Seigneur doit régler une affaire importante

Reilan : Je…mais tout ce sang …mentit-t-elle

Hatori : Syaoran… prononça-t-il avec une voix très grave et solennelle

Syaoran : …

Hatori : Je veux… je veux que tu regardes sous le drap dit-il d'une voix tremblante

Syaoran : Pourquoi ?

Hatori : Lève toi ! ordonna-t-il avec une voix qui glaçait le sang de chacun

Syaoran s'exécuta et s'approchait lentement, puis souleva le drap juste pour voir la tête, il fut immobiliser par l'horreur

Hatori : je veux que tu regardes ce visage et qu'il te hante jusqu'à ta mort

Syaoran s'écroula par terre et commença à trembler

Hatori : Arrête-moi cette comédie, tu l'as tué, tu as tué ma Sakura cria-t-il en frappant du poing sur la table une nouvelle fois

Syaoran : Je…je n'aurais jamais osé, elle était mon univers, elle était tout pour moi dit-il en levant les yeux vers Hatori

Hatori : Mensonge ! tu t'ais joué d'elle, tu l'as souillé, un être aussi pur ne mérite pas d'être touché par une personne de ton espèce qui se joue des femmes, tu l'as rendue sale, sale, elle a de ton sang répugnant

Syaoran : Mais... Je voulais juste l'aimer et qu'elle m'aime en retour, comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Hatori ! Crois-moi !

Hatori : Un de tes hommes et ton espionne l'ont tué et tu en es le responsable !

Tomoyo : Non, Syaoran-sama je n'aurais…

Deiron : On ne t'a pas dit de parler ! dit-il en la frappant au visage

Eriol : Tomo…

Puis ils se prirent des coups de toute part sous leurs cris de douleur

Syaoran : Suffit, ils n'y sont pour rien !

Hatori : Comment as-tu pu la faire tuer ? Tu n'as même plus le respect des liens du sang ! dit-il en pointant son pistolet sur Syaoran

Syaoran : Je n'ai rien fait ! Dit-il en s'approchant de Sakura, comment aurais-je pu ? Je l'aimais…

Hatori : C'est faux !

Syaoran : Non, c'est vrai, je l'aimais ! Et pourquoi ? Quels liens du sang ? dit-il en caressant le visage froid de Sakura

Hatori : Sakura n'est pas un nom... très chinois n'est ce pas ?

Syaoran : Sakura ? Fleur de cerisier ?

Hatori : ….

Syaoran : C'est japonais…comme le nom de cette petite fille…

Hatori : Ne trouves-tu point de ressemblance ?

Syaoran : Des yeux verts…verts émeraude…

Hatori : Des cheveux….

Syaoran : …Couleurs miel….

Hatori : Et un sourire rayonnant

Syaoran : Sakura….Fanlei….Non impossible…C'est ta sœur ?

Hatori : Tu as tuée…

Syaoran : Celle que j'ai toujours aimé, je mettais juré de ne plus éprouver ce sentiment après sa mort mais… Non elle est enterrée ! Elle est morte !

Hatori : Non, je l'ai sauvé alors qu'elle voulait me protéger !

Syaoran : Mais, on m'a dit…

Flash-back 

Voix : Tu dois te sauver pour la survie de notre clan…Je t'en pris Leng Fong (vent froid), notre famille a besoin de toi

Leng Fong: Non, jamais ! Tu es mon frère, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais Jeu Fong (vent chaud)

Jeu Fong : S'il te plaît fais le pour ma fille Sakura et mon fils Hatori, c'est trop tard pour moi. Va-t-en, tout le bâtiment va s'écrouler !

Leng Fong : …

Il prit son frère par le bras et commençait à marcher malgré une douleur au ventre incessante, en effet au pouvait remarquer une blessure, à bout de souffle il s'arrêta en s'appuyant sur une poutre

Jeu Fong : Tu devrais…

Leng Fong : Tais toi ! Je sais que tu ferais pareil pour moi !

Jeu Fong : Il faut se dépêcher le feu se propage très rapidement

Leng Fong : Oui

Puis on vit une poutre en bois s'écrouler

Jeu Fong : Attention !

Et sans réfléchir, il se mit par-dessus son frère et se prit la poutre, il cria sous les yeux horrifiés de Leng Fong

Fong Leng : Est-ce que ça va ?

Jeu Fong : …

A court de souffle il ne pouvait plus rien dire, et regardait son frère, des larmes coulaient le long de son visage

Leng Fong : Ne m'abandonne pas !

Cette fois c'était tout le toit qui s'effondra sur eux, ils regardèrent le bâtiment tomber sous leurs yeux d'où les flammes s'y reflétaient puis se sourirent

Leng Fong : Tu te souviens de notre promesse ?

Jeu Fong : Comment aurais-je pu oublier ! A la vie….

Leng Fong : A la mort….

Les flammes grandissaient de plus en plus et les secours n'allaient pas tarder mais… mais… c'était trop tard pour ces deux jeunes hommes, même si les secours arrivaient, ils ne trouveraient que des cendres….

Au loin, une ombre planait, elle riait avec son sourire narquois

Voix : C'était vraiment trop facile ! Enfin le pouvoir te revient à toi ma fille, Reilan ! Oh ! Comme je dis le travail n'est jamais mieux fait que par soit même ! Les amener dans cette maison, les offrir un verre empoisonné et mettre feu à cet endroit, c'était un jeu d'enfant ! Mon Dieu, pardonnez-moi parce que j'ai pêché ! Ahahaha

Elle déchira sa robe bleue de toute part, prit son couteau et se fit de petites entailles de part et d'autre de son corps. Elle recouvrit ensuite son visage de terre pour montrer qu'elle était sûrement tomber puis elle courut vers la demeure des Li.

Femme : Je me demande ce que peuvent faire encore nos hommes ? Tu n'as pas une idée Yelan-san ?

Yelan : Laisse, ils doivent être à leur bureau. Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop Mei Houa (jolie fleur)

Mei Houa : Oui, mais les quartiers deviennent de moins en moins sûr et si…

Yelan : Ne t'inquiète pas, ils savent se battre

Mei Houa : Tu as raison

Puis soudain un domestique rentra à tout vitesse sans frapper et affolé, les deux jeunes femmes le regardèrent avec inquiétude

Yelan : Mais…Wei est-ce une façon de rentrer ?

Wei : toutes mes excuses mais c'est Xin Yu-san, elle est arrivée gravement blessée

Mei Houa : Mon dieu ! Allons la voir tout de suite !

Yelan approuva et elles courraient et arrivèrent dans un petit salon où la mère de Reilan était allongée

Yelan : Wei, emmenez les enfants se coucher, il vaut mieux qu'ils ne voient pas Xin Yu-san

Wei : Bien Madame

Il se retira et prit les enfants pour les coucher dans leurs chambres mais… Hatori et Syaoran, plus malins et plus agiles, s'étaient caché dans une armoire pour écouter la conversation

Mei Houa : Mon amie, que vous arrive-t-il ?

Xin Yu (essoufflée) : C'est horrible ! Pleura-t-elle… Ces flammes rouges et ce combat qui n'en finissait pas mentit-t-elle

Yelan : Mais quel combat ?

Xin Yu : Non non ! cria-t-elle

Une soudaine frayeur envahit les deux dames qui regardaient leur amie tétanisée. Elles voulaient savoir ce qui se passait pourtant elles redoutaient sa réponse, chacune se prenant la main, tremblante

Xin Yu : Leng Fong-san et Jeu Fong-san m'avaient demandé de les rejoindre dans la petite maison de campagne, pour parler d'une mission que je devais accomplir en Europe mais quand je suis arrivée, ils….

Mei Houa : Quoi ?

Xin Yu : Ils se battaient, je n'ai pas compris le motif. Je leur ai demandé de se calmer et que nous allions en parler tranquillement mais, ils n'ont rien voulut entendre et ils se sont battus à coup de katana. J'ai crié pour qu'ils arrêtent mais ils parlaient de question de pouvoir, à qui il devrait revenir

Mei Houa : Mais c'est stupide, le pouvoir devait être partagé en deux…

Xin Yu : Exact mais ils étaient pris d'une colère, chacun voulant plus, et là… Ils ont fait tomber une lampe et le feu à commencer à se propager. Je leur ai ordonné de sortir mais ils étaient pris dans le combat, leurs yeux ne voyaient que le pouvoir, le pouvoir, alors je me suis enfuit pour trouver du secours mais c'était trop tard le bâtiment s'est écroulé sur eux et… pleura-t-elle

Mei Houa : Ils ne sont pas….

Xin Yu : Je n'ai vu personne sortir…

Les deux mères s'effondrèrent et commencèrent à verser des larmes, Mei Houa soutenait yelan, elles sanglotaient, comme si leurs vies s'étaient arrêtées en un instant, comme si leurs mondes s'étaient effrondés en une fraction de seconde.

Yelan : Ce n'est pas possible, ils sont sûrement en vie !

Xin Yu : Je ne sais pas, tout était si flou… Je suis si désolée…

Yelan : Nous devons nous y rendre ! dit-elle d'une manière résolue

Mei Houa : Oui, je suis sûre qu'ils ont trouvé le moyen de s'en sortir !

Le soir même, des voitures tirées par des chevaux les attendaient, elles avaient ordonné de les emmener sur le lieu de l'incident. La mère de Reilan était restée au manoir mais lorsque Mei Houa et Yelan arrivèrent, il était trop tard. Les secours avaient annoncé la mort des deux hommes, il était impossible qu'ils aient survécus à cet évènement, les mères étaient en deuil et elles devaient se charger de l'enterrement en plus des affaires qui concernaient les défunts. Elles passèrent la nuit dans l'entreprise Li et Fanlei pour régler les paperasses, elles n'avaient pas le temps de s'acharner sur leurs sorts, ils fallaient qu'elles agissent au plus vite, la concurrence était rude et si elles ne voulaient pas perdre des parts de marché, elles voulaient au moins faire cela pour leurs maris. Etrangement, malgré ce que Xin Yu avait raconté à propos de la mort de leurs époux, les deux femmes ne se chicanaient point, au contraire, elles s'entre-aidaient.

Le lendemain, c'est sous une masse de nuages que les deux familles se réveillèrent. Les deux femmes rentrèrent au manoir, elles trouvèrent leurs enfants en train de jouer, l'air innocent, elles soupirèrent puis elles convoquèrent Syaoran et Hatori.

Syaoran : Qu'y a-t-il mère ?

Yelan : Mes enfants, Mei Houa-san et moi avons une nouvelle à vous apprendre

Mei Houa : Vos pères sont partis, ils sont décédés lors d'un accident

Hatori : Est-ce une plaisanterie, Mère ?

Mei Houa : J'en ai bien peur que non

Syaoran : Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Ils sont les plus forts ! Ils ne peuvent pas !

En effet, bien que ces deux jeunes garçons s'étaient caché, ils n'avaient pu entendre la conversation, ils étaient bien trop loin du petit salon et c'était à regret qu'ils avaient quitté l'armoire pour aller se coucher

Yelan : Il vaut mieux pour l'instant ne pas en parler, c'est encore récent et nous avons des funérailles à préparer

Hatori : Mais…

Mei Houa : Suffit maintenant, repartez jouer !

Syaoran : Mais c'est de nos pères qu'il s'agit ! dit-il en haussant le ton

Yelan : Syaoran Li ! Nous ne sommes pas plus au courant que vous ! mentit elle, maintenant repartez jouer

Syaoran : … Et Sakura-chan ?

Mei Houa : Je lui dirais, il est de mon devoir de lui dire

Quelques temps avaient passé, tout le monde était au courant de ce tragique évènement. C'était le jour de l'enterrement de Feng Jeu et Feng Leng, contrairement à ce que l'on avait prévue les 2 mères continuaient de se soutenir, elles vivaient la même chose, la même peine, le même désarroi et elles n'avaient pas de rancune l'une envers l'autre ce qui agaçait Xin Yu. Elle décida de changer de plan et de s'en prendre aux enfants, il fallait qu'elle sépare les deux clans…

Syaoran : Hatori-kun, nos cousins ne sont pas encore arrivés ?

Hatori : Non, pas encore, mais je suis sûr qu'ils viendront

Sakura : Oui ! Eriol-kun et Hitoshi-kun seront présents, j'en suis convaincue

Voix : Sakura-chan, Hatori-kun, Syaoran-kun !

Sakura : C'est Hitoshi-kun et il est accompagné d'Eriol-kun

Hitoshi et Eriol : Toutes nos condoléances

Tous les trois : Merci

Hitoshi : Tiens, Reilan n'est pas la Hatori-san ?

Hatori : Non, elle est restée à Pékin mais elle nous a envoyé une lettre

Xin Yu : Hatori-kun, Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan je suis désolée

Hatori : C'est gentil mais ne le soyez pas

Xin Yu : Mais….

Puis elle les prit à part chacun à leur tour et elle raconta son histoire en faisant croire qu'elle était compatissante et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils se sentent coupables de quoique ce soit, leurs pères avaient beau s'être entretués pour le pouvoir, ils n'avaient rien à voir dans l'histoire. Puis elle laissa les deux enfants à leurs songes. Finalement, le soir même, ils se croisèrent dans les couloirs et ils se regardèrent avec rage et rancune, une haine incomparable les envahissait

Hatori : Alors si papa est mort c'est parce que… ton père voulait lui prendre son pouvoir

Syaoran : Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes répliqua-t-il, c'est papa qui devait avoir le pouvoir pas le tien

Hatori : C'est faux c'est de ta faute !

Syaoran : Non ! Tais toi, de toute façon ton père n'était qu'un incapable !

Hatori : Quoi ? Répète un peu ! cria-t-il

Les deux garçons commencèrent à se battre, lorsque Sakura les vit, elle demanda à ses deux cousins d'aller les calmer le temps qu'elle aille prévenir les parents

Eriol : Mais qu'est ce que vous faites, vous êtes devenus malade ou quoi ?

Hitoshi : Arrêtez, on est à un enterrement !

Syaoran : C'est son père qui a assassiné le mien

Hatori : C'est faux ! C'est le tien

Hitoshi : Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez ?

Syaoran : On sait la vérité maintenant, comment l'accident a eu lieu

Eriol : C'est vrai ?

Hatori : Mais oui !

Syaoran : Je te déteste ! Je te hais !

Hatori : Et moi deux fois plus que toi !

Eriol : Calmez-vous !

Syaoran : Eriol tu es avec moi, hein ?

Hatori : Hitoshi, tu es dans mon camp n'est-ce pas ?

Hitoshi et Eriol : Bien sûr !

Quand Yelan et Mei Houa arrivèrent, elles giflèrent de plein fouet leur fils et les regardèrent plein de colère et de déception

Yelan : C'est comme ça que vous rendez hommage à vos pères respectifs ?

Mei Houa : N'avez-vous point de respect pour eux ?

Syaoran : Mais…

Yelan : Silence ! Je suis désolée Mei Houa-san

Mei Houa : Moi de même

Yelan : Il vaut mieux que nous partions de Hong Kong, le temps que les choses s'arrangent, je vous verrais ce soir au conseil

Mei Houa : Oui

Yelan : Syaoran, nous repartons à Pékin

Syaoran : Quoi ? Mais….

Yelan : Ton attitude m'a déçue, au lieu de soutenir ton cousin Hatori, tu te bats avec lui !

Syaoran : Mais, il a …

Yelan : Suffit ! Nous rentrons !

Sakura : Syaoran-kun….

Syaoran : Sakura-chan….

Puis ils prirent une voiture pour rentrer dans leur domaine

Mei Houa : Hatori ! dit elle d'un ton sec

Hatori : Oui ?

Mei Houa : Ce n'était point une façon de s'adresser à un de ses cousins !

Hatori : Mais c'est son père qui a tué papa répliqua-t-il

Elle se figea puis se tourna vers Sakura, cette dernière avait les larmes aux yeux, elle était encore jeune et à son âge, entendre une chose pareille était trop dur

Sakura : Comment peux-tu dire des choses comme ça Keke (grand frère en chinois) ? Tu es méchant, jamais Oncle Feng Leng n'aurait fait ça !

Mei Houa prit sa fille dans ses bras et essuya ses larmes puis la berça gentiment, ensuite elle regarda son fils

Mei Houa : Hatori ! Demande pardon à ton père, qu'il puisse reposer en paix !

Hatori : Oui

Il s'approcha de la tombe, croisa ses mains et fit une prière. Les enfants rentrèrent au manoir Fanlei quant à la mère elle se rendit à l'entreprise Li et Fanlei. Cette entreprise s'attaquait au marché du monde entier, elle était très puissante c'est pour cela que Mei Houa et Yelan avaient décidé de la confier à des hommes d'affaires en qui elles avaient confiance mais ce qu'elles ne savaient pas ce que ces gens étaient corrompus par la violence, les armes et même le sexe. Mais elles ne s'attendaient pas à cela, devant elles, ils firent bonne figure pourtant après le départ des deux veuves, le mal s'était déjà emparé de la société. Ce qui était tout bonnement une entreprise familiale allait bientôt se transformer en Q.G de la mafia chinoise, quand Hatori et Syaoran auront atteint l'âge légal, ils pourront se prétendre comme dirigeants mais pas avant et cela les hommes ne pouvaient le permettre c'est pour cela qu'ils décidèrent de les tuer tous les 2. Ils ne craignaient pas la petite Sakura parce qu'elle était encore beaucoup trop jeune et même si un jour elle décidait de reprendre la société, ces hommes l'en dissuaderaient par la force.

Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés, Mei Houa avait décidé d'aller faire des courses en ville et d'emmener ses enfants. Ils marchaient dans la rue tranquillement lorsqu'une attaque eu lieu. Tout le monde était en panique et ils couraient de tous les côtés, Mei Houa perdue de vue Hatori, ce dernier cherchait sa mère et sa sœur désespérément, puis Sakura retrouva Hatori mais on vit des flammes grandirent de part et d'autre. Un store allait s'écrouler sur Hatori mais sa sœur se mit devant et sa mère les protégeait tous les deux.

Hatori : Sakura ? Maman ?

Il vit soudain la main de sa sœur bouger, il prit son pouls et heureusement elle vivait. Mais sa mère, elle….

Hatori : Mamannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Pleura-t-il, ne me laisse pas !

Mei Houa : Hatori ? Prends bien soin de ta sœur, je t'aime… mon fils…

Il pleurait mais il ne devait pas s'abattre sur son sort, il devait sauver sa sœur coûte que coûte, c'est tout ce qu'il lui restait. Par chance il ne se trouvait pas très loin du manoir d'Hitoshi, il décida d'y aller pour soigner Sakura, il sonna à la porte et une domestique lui ouvrit

Domestique : Mon Dieu ! Hatori-san ! Donnez-moi Sakura-san, je vais la porter !

Hatori : Merci

Après quelques heures de soins intensifs Sakura était hors de danger mais la mère d'Hitoshi annonça à son neveu que la petite Sakura avait perdu la mémoire à cause du choc, et qu'il était préférable de ne rien lui dire sur son passé pour l'instant, cela pourrait nuire à son rétablissement. Ce dernier accepta avec beaucoup de mal, il inventa une histoire : il avait recueillit Sakura car elle avait été abandonnée. Mais bientôt il ressentait le mal le ronger, il avait tout perdu, il tournait en rond, chaque jour il restait enfermé dans sa chambre jusqu'au jour où un homme de la société Fanlei et Li arriva. Il lui apprit que c'était Syaoran Li le coupable, lui et sa famille avaient monté ce coup pour se débarrasser de lui et de ses proches pour que le pouvoir lui revienne entièrement. Ses yeux se remplirent d'une haine, il jura de le tuer quoiqu'il advienne, comme il n'avait pas confiance en cet homme, il lui dit que Sakura et sa mère étaient mortes, pour que l'on ne s'en prenne plus jamais à sa famille. Il avait tiré un trait sur son ancienne vie pour devenir Hatori Fanlei, roi de la mafia chinoise et rien d'autre. Il vit alors Hitoshi, son fidèle cousin, celui qui ne l'avait jamais trahit, celui qui lui avait voué sa vie.

Hitoshi : Hatori-san, je….

Hatori : Hitoshi ! Fais-moi une promesse

Hitoshi : Oui ?

Hatori : Jure-moi de protéger Sakura au péril de ta vie

Hitoshi : …

Hatori : Alors ?

Hitoshi s'abaissa, pris la main de son cousin et lui jura fidélité et dévouement

Hitoshi : Oui mon Seigneur …

Puis Hatori et Hitoshi se rendirent dans la chambre Sakura, Hatori prit la main de cette dernière et la posa sur son cœur

Hatori : Tu as voué ta vie à mon service, je voue la mienne à te préserver Sakura, ma sœur

Hitoshi : Je vous promets fidélité et loyauté

Quelques années plus tard Hatori avait atteint l'âge légal et voulait récupérer la société mais Syaoran avait été tenu au courant et tous deux tentèrent de renverser le pouvoir, ce qu'ils réussirent à faire, chacun avait engager des tueurs et ils éliminèrent les membres du conseil, malheureusement pour Hatori, il ne réussit qu'à reprendre qu'un tiers de la société, les deux tiers revinrent à Syaoran. Et la compagnie Fanlei et Syaoran changea de nom, elle se divisa en deux. Peu de temps après, on appris que Syaoran avait pris à ses côtés son cousin Eriol, pour l'aider à diriger la compagnie (Syaoran est plus jeune qu'Hatori mais plus vieux que Sakura)

Hatori décida de faire de même, il recruta au début Shizuki, son oncle travaillait pour ce dernier, il lui fournissait des armes, voyant que ce jeune homme semblait plein d'ambitions, il le prit sous son aile. Puis, il fit la rencontre d'Azuki, il avait été recueilli par une bande mafieuse lorsqu'il était jeune et il avait été utilisé lors de règlement de compte, Azuki avait appris à se battre très jeune, pour ses capacités, Hatori tua la bande et ramena Azuki avec lui en lui offrant tout ce dont il avait été privé. Quant au dernier, Daichi, lui était un tueur à gage, il était assez aisé mais on le dénonça à la police, Hitoshi avait été avertit de cette affaire, il avait prévenu Hatori qui le fit sortir de la prison (et oui, les juges étaient corrompus par la mafia eux-aussi !), Hatori leur fit promettre de le servir lui mais aussi Sakura sa petite protégée, c'est ainsi que les Flammes du Dragon naissaient.

Fin du Flash-back 

Syaoran : Ce n'est pas moi qui ai monté ce coup ! Cria-t-il

Hatori : Peu importe ! Maintenant, elle est morte par ta faute ! Sakura était tout ce qui me restait de plus précieux, maintenant je vais devoir vivre sans elle !

Syaoran : Mais moi aussi ! s'emporta-t-il

Hatori : Mensonge ! dit il en pointant son arme sur la tempe de Syaoran

Hitoshi : Non ! Ne vous salissez pas les mains, Maître ! Je vais le faire !

Il baissa l'arme d'Hatori, puis, il regarda Syaoran et pointa son revolver vers lui

Hitoshi : Espèce d'enflure ! Comment as-tu osé faire assassiner notre précieuse ! Sakura était notre cousine Syaoran ! Et toi tu l'as fait tuer alors qu'elle t'aimait !

Syaoran : Je me souviens Hitoshi, quand nous étions petits tu ne disais rien devant elle mais je suis sûr que tu tenais à elle !

Hitoshi : Oui ! Je l'aimais, comme tout le monde, elle était toujours souriante et aimable, ma chère cousine et tu vas le payer… de ta vie hurla-t-il

Syaoran : Tue-moi si tu veux puisqu'il ne me reste rien ici, au moins je pourrais rejoindre Sakura au ciel mais lis ça Hatori, tu vas apprécier le contenu de cette lettre

Reilan : Non ! dit-elle en reconnaissant la lettre de sa mère

Tous se retournèrent vers elle curieusement et elle se tut, Hatori prit l'enveloppe et la lu à haute voix devant tous, Reilan tenta de s'enfuir mais Shizuki la retint et la poussa vers Hitoshi

Shizuki : Comment as-tu osé ? Et moi qui te faisais confiance !

Hitoshi lâcha sa cible de vers Syaoran pour la pointer vers Reilan

Hatori : C'est toi… toi et ta mère…

Reilan : Non ! C'est un complot ! se défendit-elle

Hatori : Ne me ment pas ! Hurla-t-il

Reilan : Oui ! dit-elle en prenant peur, c'est ma faute, j'ai tout monté…

Syaoran : Jusqu'à la mort de Sakura n'est-ce pas ?

Reilan : Oui ! Dit-elle en pleurant, mais c'était pour vous et juste pour vous Hatori, je ne savais pas que c'était votre sœur !

Syaoran se releva pendant que tous l'écoutaient et prit l'arme d'Hitoshi, il regarda Reilan et visa entre les deux yeux de Reilan

Syaoran : Si j'avais voulu te tuer Hatori, j'aurais pu le faire mais je voulais que cette pourriture le dise, je voulais qu'elle dise qu'elle avait tué Sakura ! Je l'aimais moi ! Je n'ai jamais aimer qu'elle, même depuis mon enfance et quand je la retrouve, on me l'enlève ! A quoi ça rime ça ? Hein ? Va en enfer ! dit-il en regardant Reilan

Reilan : Non je vous en prit, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, Hatori-san ! dit-elle en suppliant

Ce dernier le regardait avec une haine qui lui montrait qu'il ne ferait rien pour arrêter Syaoran

Reilan : Shizuki….

Shizuki : Sauve toi toute seule

Il pressa la détente et Reilan s'écroula au sol lentement. Syaoran lâcha son arme et retourna auprès de Sakura, il lui prit la main et versa une larme, il venait la perdre pour toujours.

Syaoran : Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te dire à quel point je t'aime !

La saison des cerisiers en fleurs venait d'arriver, c'était le printemps. Par un beau matin de soleil, deux voitures noires s'arrêtèrent l'une en face de l'autre, Hatori et ses hommes sortirent de celle de droite, Syaoran et les siens sortirent de celle de gauche, l'un apportait un bouquet de fleurs quand à l'autre il tenait le collier qu'Hatori avait offert à sa sœur, ils se prirent tous dans les bras, contents de se revoir, même s'ils auraient préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances, ils marchèrent le long d'une grande allée. Eux devant, leurs hommes à l'arrière, ils finirent par s'arrêter devant une tombe où il y avait écrit

« A une sœur tant chérie, à un amour perdu, Sakura Fanlei, 1912 – 1930 ».

Ils déposèrent le bouquet de fleurs ainsi que le bijou sur sa tombe, l'un après l'autre et la regardait sans parler. Un vent balaya les quelques fleurs de cerisiers qui étaient tombés et les anges pouvaient enfin chanter et pleurer leur chagrin pour ces deux jeunes hommes. Au loin on entendit une mélodie soufflée par le vent, la mélodie de Sakura, ils se sourirent mutuellement et ils conclurent des accords de paix pour leur précieuse qu'ils avaient perdue.

**FIN**


End file.
